Saint Seiya: Renacer Dorado
by Hawker Zero
Summary: El dios Cronos quiso gobernar a la humanidad, gracias al sacrificio de Seiya y los caballeros de oro, el poder de Cronos fue sellado, Athena está en su lecho de muerte, lista para volver a reencarnar, pero el Santuario está desprotegido sin ningún caballero dorado para hacer frente al mal, ahora el Patriarca buscará a la nueva generación de caballeros que defenderán a Athena.
1. Prólogo

Antes que nada, esta historia está basada luego de los sucesos de Omega, ningún personaje clásico aparecerá en la historia (se harán menciones de vez en cuando), teniendo como único personaje de la serie Omega a Harbinger(nombrado Patriarca al final de la serie).  
Díganme sus opiniones para saber que hago mal.

\- Por favor hazlo...

\- Pero yo...

En un templo de noche, una bella mujer estaba echada sobre una cama, a su lado un hombre de gran contextura estaba tomándole la mano, la mujer estaba totalmente pálida y sin fuerza alguna para moverse un poco.

\- Pese a lo que ha pasado, estoy segura de que lo harás bien.

\- No lo sé, siempre dijeron que yo era el más difícil de los caballeros.

\- Aun así... has sido un excelente Patriarca estos últimos años... Harbinger.

\- Diosa Athena, por favor aún no se vaya.

\- No puedo morir... sólo reencarnaré de nuevo, ahora el Santuario está en tiempos de paz, pero también estamos vulnerables a un ataque.

\- ¿Ataque? No me diga que...

\- Así es, Cronos... presiento que volverá... por eso te suplico, tienes que buscar a los caballeros que porten de nuevo las armaduras doradas, ese es mi deseo.

\- Yo... así lo haré Diosa Athena.

Esa misma noche ella murió, al mismo tiempo, una bebé nacería, la nueva Athena había llegado al mundo segundos después de que la actual falleciera.

Al día siguiente, el Patriarca había citado a todos los caballeros y aprendices a la arena, tanto caballeros de cobre como los de plata se preguntaban la razón de esta reunión, aunque algunos temían que fuese por las razones que sospechaban.

Harbinger llegó y anunció en voz alta.

\- Anoche, la Diosa Athena dejó de vivir para volver a reencarnar.

Todos tenían caras sorprendidas, no sabían que decir, algunos apretaban los puños, otros no aguantaban soltar las lágrimas, Harbinger de nuevo tomó la palabra antes de que todos perdieran la clama.

\- ¡Silencio! Sabíamos que este momento llegaría, desde la batalla contra Cronos, el sacrificio que hizo la Diosa fue para que la humanidad siga existiendo, asimismo recordamos a los nobles caballeros que sacrificaron sus vidas para detener a Cronos, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Kiki, Integra, Fudo y finalmente Seiya, todos ellos ahora descansan en las estrellas.

Harbinger hizo una señal, y un par de caballeros quitaron una cortina que cubría una tabla de madera, en ella estaban los nombres de todos los caballeros, ordenados en pares, entonces él hizo un anuncio.

\- Los súbditos de Cronos aún siguen merodeando la Tierra, si ellos llegan a enterarse de la poca cantidad de caballeros con la que contamos, el Santuario peligraría, es por eso que organizaré un torneo, en este torneo se definirán a los siguientes usuarios de las armaduras doradas.

La sorpresa era aún mayor, no sabían que decir antes esto, si bien la muerte de Athena les había afectado, ellos no podían ignorar la oportunidad de convertirse en un caballero de oro.

\- El torneo empezará en una hora y durará tres días, todos los caballeros, tanto de plata como de bronce que estén presente pueden participar, asimismo hay otro torneo para que los aprendices puedan obtener su primera armadura, les deseo buena suerte a todos, ¡Es hora de arder su cosmos, peleen con todo hasta que sus huesos se rompan!

Todos alzaron la mano apoyando al Patriarca, muchos se fueron a preparar física y mentalmente, durante los próximos tres días, el Santuario se volvería un verdadero campo de batalla.

Pasados los tres días, ocho aprendices obtuvieron sus propias armaduras, 6 de cobre y 2 de plata, en cuanto al torneo por las armaduras doradas, un caballero en especial, Kaito de Hologurium había sobresalido por sus demás compañeros.

Aunque no todo sale como uno espera.

\- ¿Cómo que no me darás la armadura de Sagitario? Soy el más fuerte de todos los caballeros, la merezco.

Kaito había reclamado la armadura de Sagitario al terminar el torneo, sin embargo, Harbinger se la negó.

\- El caballero no elige la armadura, la armadura elige al caballero, normalmente el destino hace que armadura y caballero sean uno solo, aunque hay veces en las que el destino no puede hacer nada en tiempos de crisis.

\- No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero me darás la armadura de Sagitario.

Harbinger se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la armadura de Sagitario y se la mostró a Kaito.

\- Es tuya si te elige.

Kaito sonrió y se desprendió de su armadura de plata, elevó su cosmos y llamó la armadura pero ésta no reaccionó.

\- No puede ser...

\- Ya te lo he dicho, ahora retírate, antes de que deshonres más este lugar con tu actitud.

Él apretó los puños, estaba realmente enojado, se retiró del Templo del Patriarca, asimismo y a toda prisa otro caballero entró y se postró ante Harbinger. Él era Charles de Auriga, inmediatamente habló en voz alta y exhausta.

\- ¡La encontramos! La nueva Athena, ¡la encontramos!

\- ¿Dónde?

El caballero tomó un poco de aliento y empezó su relato.

\- Ayer volvía a mi ciudad natal, cuando de repente sentí un cosmos increíble, era inmenso pero de algún modo "familiar", me enteré que en la noche en la que murió Athena hubo un único nacimiento y que la madre murió en el parto, en cuanto al padre no se sabe nada.

\- Una huérfana... podría ser... bien, Charles, tráeme a esa niña, tenemos que comprobar que sea la nueva Athena.

\- Pensé que diría eso así que...

Charles hizo una señal y una mujer entró al templo con un bebé entre sus brazos.

\- El hospital no podía mantener a una huérfana, se la llevarían a un orfanato y decidí traerla aquí, tal vez sea una suposición, pero hay algo en esta niña que me dice que es la verdadera Athena.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Mi esposa su Santidad, acabamos de tenr un hijo hace un par de mese, así que ella le está dando de lactar.

La esposa de Charles acercó a la bebé, entonces Harbinger sintió su inmenso cosmos, no había dudas, era Athena.

\- Charles, tú y tu esposan vivirán aquí, ambos criarán a Athena, voy a dar la orden a todos los caballeros para cuidar el Santuario.

\- ¿Qué hará usted ahora?

Él miró las armaduras, suspiró y sonrió.

\- Los caballeros elegidos no se encuentran en el Santuario, por lo que están afuera, alguien tiene que buscarlos.

\- Entonces envié a un grupo de caballeros, si quiere yo...

\- ¡No!

Charles se quedó sin palabras ante la voz imponente de Harbinger.

\- El santuario está en su momento más vulnerable, necesitará a todos sus caballeros disponibles, regresaré con un nuevo caballero doce veces, hasta entonces confiaré en ustedes para proteger a Athena, ¿Entendido?

Charles agachó la cabeza con respeto.

\- Si su Santidad.

A la mañana siguiente la orden de proteger a Athena había sido dada, los caballeros tomaron muchas posiciones para defender el Santuario, Harbinger estaba equipado con un traje de exploración, pese a sus años, él aún podía llevar a cabo un viaje por todo el mundo. Franco de Delfin, quien le había ayudado a preparar su viaje se acercó a él y cargó una caja de Pandora en su espalda.

\- ¿A donde irá primero?

\- Al único lugar donde puede estar el elegido por esta armadura, a Jamir.


	2. Capitulo 1: Néfele

Capítulo 1: La chiquilla reprimida

DIBUJO DE NÉFELE HECHO POR MÍ EN DEVIANART: hawkerzero.d**** /art/Nefele-de-Aries-614082015

PD: Reemplazar los asteriscos por devianart punto com

En un pueblo común y corriente, una joven chica de cabello rojo hacía las compras en el mercado.

\- Sólo me faltan las verduras… parece que no comeremos carne hoy… (¡Qué horror!)

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, un pequeño niño sentado en una pequeña parte del mercado pedía limosnas, tenía la ropa muy desgastada y se mostraba muy sucio, ella se acercó a él y le ofreció una manzana.

\- No es dinero, pero puede que te ayude a sentirte mejor.

Le sonrió y se retiró, el niño que recibió la manzana se alegró y le dio una mordida como si fuera un manjar.

Ella compró las verduras que necesitaba, cuando se disponía a dejar el mercado un bullicio llamó su atención.

\- ¡Lárgate mocoso!

Eran tres hombres, por su aspecto se podía deducir que eran la autoridad en este pueblo, uno de ellos, el más grande tiraba al niño que pedía limosnas del brazo, por el forcejeo la manzana a medio comer se cayó al suelo, al hombre no parecía importarle y siguió jalando.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- ¿Eh?

Entonces ella lo detuvo, tomando su mano la apartó del niño. El hombre estaba furioso por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Con qué derecho me pones una mano encima?

\- ¿Con qué derecho tratas así a este niño?

Ella tenía una postura desafiante y no pensaba retractarse, él le explicó:

\- Soy la autoridad aquí, cuido que este mercado sea un lugar por lo menos decente, ratas como este mocoso no son bienvenidas a arruinar el aspecto de este lugar.

Se quitó la mano de la chica y le lanzó una advertencia.

\- Si te metes con nosotros tendremos que arrestarte, será mejor que te retires.

Ella se quedó pensando un poco, luego se tranquilizó y sacó algo e su bolso, los tres estaban en un principio nerviosos, pensando que podía tratarse de un arma, pero no, era una manzana, la tenía en la palma de la mano y la miraba con mucho cariño.

\- Son deliciosas… es una pena que una haya caído al suelo, perdóname manzanita, por tener que desperdiciarte de una manera tan tonta.

\- ¿De qué estas hab…?

Como si fuera magia, la manzana salió de su mano despegando cual bala para impactar con el rostro del que parecía ser el líder de los tres, ella no había movido el brazo, simplemente la manzana se movió por su cuenta, aunque esto sólo conseguiría la furia del sujeto.

\- Maldita, serás…

Ella adoptó una pose de pelea ahora.

\- No me gusta pelear en lugares públicos, pero suponiendo que ahora estoy bajo arresto no me quedará otra que tratar de evitar que me capturen.

El hombre sacó unos nudillos de acero y se preparaba para golpear, ella se mostraba sonriente y confiada, pero eso no era todo, se había dado cuenta que los tres irían contra ella, entonces el líder alzó el brazo él daría el primer golpe.

\- ¡…!

Justo en el momento de lanzar el golpe el sujeto sintió algo, alguien más grande y fuerte le estaba deteniendo el brazo y le impedía golpear. Él se dio la vuelta aún con el brazo detenido y vio a un ser grande y con un turbante que cubría su cara.

\- Poner la mano encima a una mujer, parece que necesitas lecciones.

\- ¡¿Y tú que quieres idiota?!

Él no se inmutó, simplemente tiró del brazos e hizo volar unos metros al sujeto, a decir verdad era una distancia bastante considerable. Él miró a los otros dos quienes temblaron de miedo.

\- El tipo se rompió unas costillas ¿Lo escucharon? Ahora les preguntaré ¿Cuántos huesos quieren perder?

Ellos no hablaron, inmediatamente salieron despavoridos llevándose a su compañero cargándolo.

Ella entonces se acercó un poco disgustada.

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo, además ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Oh… ¿Me reconociste?

\- Esa fuerza y ese talento para percibir huesos rotos.

Ella le quitó el turbante para revelar su rostro.

\- Te has hecho más viejo Patriarca.

\- Y tú te has hecho más… adolescente ¿Cuántos años ya tienes?

\- Estoy en mis dulces 16… ¡Oye! Eso no importa ahora ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Estoy buscando algo en Jamir, pero hice una pequeña parada por aquí parece que el destino quiso que nos encontráramos.

\- ¿En Jamir? ¿Qué puedes necesitar de un lugar que ha quedado atrapado en el siglo pasado?

\- Parece que no estás muy a gusto ahí.

\- Soy de las personas que buscan innovar un poco, sabes… ¿Has tenido un celular?

\- Ja… nunca imaginé que fueras de las personas que buscan adaptarse al nuevo milenio.

\- Como sea ¿Qué cosa estás buscando?

Él sonrió y se quitó el peso que cargaba en la espalda, estaba cubierto por una funda de tela, al destaparlo causó una gran impresión en la chica.

\- Estoy buscando un talento que sea aceptado.

\- La… ¡Es la armadura de Aries!

Ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero en ese momento una presencia oscura había llegado al pueblo sin que nadie lo notara.

\- El rumor de que el Santuario está sin caballeros dorados se está extendiendo, eso pone en peligro a Athena y a los demás, Jamir fue la cuna de varios caballeros de Aries, así que pensé que era un buen lugar para buscar al siguiente.

\- ¿Sin caballeros dorados? ¿Qué pasó contigo?

\- Sabes muy bien que desde la batalla contra Cronos no he podido portar mi armadura de nuevo, además el hecho de que Athena ha reencarnado ha sido sentido por muchos de los soldados de Cronos, eso nos pone en la mira de nuestros enemigos ¿Tú también sentiste su deceso?

\- Claro, la desaparición de un cosmos tan inmenso no puede ser ignorada, era de esperarse luego de la batalla contra Cronos.

Él se acordó de algo en ese momento, tocó el hombro de la chica y le dijo:

\- ¿Ya lo visitaste?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sabes, oí que fuiste la única que no lloró luego de la muerte de Kiki.

\- No necesito llorar por el pasado, debo de enfocarme en el futuro.

Él decidió no continuar con la conversación, posiblemente haría que ella reacciones de una manera inesperada, así que decidió ir directo al punto, se detuvo de golpe lo que despertó la curiosidad de ella.

\- Quiero ser directo contigo, no creo que haya sido coincidencia encontrarte aquí, tampoco siento que hayas sido tú una de las mejores reparadoras de armaduras de Jamir.

\- No creo que vayas a decir lo que estoy pensando…

\- Está bien, seré franco, ¡Creo que tú podrías ser la nueva portadora de la armadura de Aries!

Ella puso una expresión como si se tratara de una mala broma.

\- Estás equivocado, ¿Qué te hace creer que soy yo?

\- Lo sentí al llegar aquí, el cosmos que entraba en armonía con la armadura, al verte todo fue tan claro como el agua.

\- Lo siento Harbinger, no soy yo.

Ambos estaban por salir del pueblo cuando sintieron un cosmos oscuro.

\- Además puede que… ¡…!

\- También lo sentí… esto no puede estar pasando ahora…

Una explosión en el mercado y ambos fueron a toda prisa para ver lo que sucedía, finalmente vieron a un ser oscuro, portaba una armadura y desprendía un cosmos amenazador.

\- Un soldado de Cronos…

El tipo de la armadura oscura se presentó.

\- Soy Rhaphsos de la Sanguijuela, he venido aquí siguiendo un cosmos inusual, si hay un caballero entre ustedes ¡Entréguelo en nombre de Cronos!

La gente corría despavorida, había que hacer algo de inmediato.

\- (Maldición, debió seguirme, tengo que parar esto), ¡Escucha, pon a la gente a salvo yo me haré cargo de este payaso!

Pero sin tu armadura…

\- No necesito una armadura para encargarme de él.

Harbinger se quitó la caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura de Aries, luego corrió a todo dar para impactar un puñetazo en el rostro de Rhaphsos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Vaya… pero quién está aquí, el Patriarca vino a acabar conmigo… pero veo que está si su armadura su Santidad…

Un gusano como tú no requiere el esfuerzo de usar una armadura.

\- ¿Gusano? ¡Soy una sanguijuela!

Rhaphsos se lanzó al ataque dando múltiples golpes, pero Harbinger pudo cubrirse bien de todos ellos, un pequeño descuido de Rhaphsos y Harbinger acertó otro puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder.

\- Te lo dije no necesito una armadura para acabar contigo.

Rhaphsos entonces empezó a reír como un loco.

\- Parece que no te ves bien Patriarca.

\- ¿Qué?

\- De la nada, él empezó a escupir sangre, se sentía mareado.

\- (¿Qué pasa? Mi cuero se siente débil, pero él no pudo hacerme daño ¿O sí?)

\- Como dice mi nombre soy una sanguijuela, sin importar el daño que te haga o el que tú me hagas a mí, cada vez que entras en contacto conmigo robo parte de tu sangre, descuida unos golpes más y habrás perdido tanto tu sangre como tu vida.

\- Rayos… como pude… caer en su trampa….

\- Sabes… hay rumores acerca de que no existen más caballeros dorados, eso significa que con tu muerte el Santuario estará perdido y por fin el dios Cronos ¡gobernará este miserable mundo!

Se puso a reír de nuevo, pero debía terminar el trabajo de una vez, se acercó para dar un golpe que robaría toda su sangre.

\- ¡…!

Una enorme roca cayó en el rostro de Rhahpsos aturdiéndolo un momento, era ella que había usa un tipo de telequinesia para lograr tal objetivo, de la misma manera que la usó con la manzana horas atrás.

\- Tú… ahh… así que de aquí era dónde provenía ese cosmos.

Ella adoptó una pose de combate, Rhaphsos representaba un peligro y por lo tanto debía ser detenido.

\- Espera…

Ignorando las palabras del Patriarca ella se lanzó al ataque. Un golpe al rostro, dos al vientre y una patada al costado dejaron a Rhapsos en el piso de nuevo.

\- Para ser un soldado de Cronos no eres muy fuerte.

Él se levantó lentamente mientras sonreía.

\- Y para ser alguien tan fuerte no eres inteligente.

De nuevo, esa sensación de debilidad, ella no sabía del poder de Rhaphsos, entonces inmediatamente él empezó su contrataque, un golpe en le estómago y una lluvia de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo la dejaron tumbada en el suelo.

\- Ahhh… parecía que no era nada de qué alarmarse, supongo que los mataré a ambos junto con este horrible pueblo.

Una esfera de poder oscuro se formó entre sus manos, entonces el sintió que una mano le detenía.

\- No vas a destruir este sitio, yo voy a…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gran número de patadas que cayeron en su cabeza, Harbinger no podía hacer nada más que observar tal brutalidad, finalmente Rhaphsos se detuvo.

\- Patético.

La esfera se seguía cargando de energía, la explosión sería más fuerte y abarcaría un área mayor a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

\- No vas a hacer nada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible que aún puedas pararte?

Ella se había puesto de pie, su cuerpo estaba maltratado, sus ojos estaban llorosos, aun así aguantaba el llanto.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡…!

\- Ya fue suficiente, déjalo salir, sino… te consumirá por dentro.

Las palabras de Harbinger la hicieron entrar en razón, las lágrimas empezaron a caer y ella entró en llanto.

\- (¿Por qué? Pese a que no quiero, no puedo evitar de llorar… le prometí ser fuerte… a pesar de su muerte, aun así yo… no pude…)

\- ¿Qué es esto? Bueno no importa, en unos segundos todos morirán.

El llanto había cesado, ella se limpió las lágrimas y miró con furia a Rhaphsos.

\- No… ¡No lo permitiré!

\- Ese cosmos… está creciendo ¿Cómo?

\- Kiki solía venir aquí conmigo, no vas a destruir el recuerdo más preciado que tengo, ¡aunque me cueste la vida acabaré contigo!

\- Parece que no tienes remedio.

Rhaphsos lanzó la esfera oscura al cielo y empezó a atacar, sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, ella no podía hacer nada más que aguantar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ibas a pelear?

\- Yo… yo… ¡voy a proteger a todos!

\- ¡Ja! Nunca conocí a alguien tan obstinado.

De nuevo juntó energía en sus manos y esta vez la lanzó directamente contra ella.

\- ¡Golpe de Sangre! ¡Muere!

El impacto fue positivo, con un ataque así más el daño que había recibido, era una muerte segura.

\- Ahora ya puedes hablar lo que quieras, mi esfera de energía caerá y acabará con todos ustedes, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, aun si corren la explosión los alcanzará, jajajaja.

\- ¿A eso consideras gracioso?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible que sigas con vida!

El humo se disipó de golpe dejando a la vista algo resplandeciente, una armadura dorada.

\- No… se supone que ya no hay caballeros dorados… ¿Quién eres?

Ella tenía los ojos fijos en su oponente, en un segundo ya estaba frente a frente con él, entonces le susurró.

\- Soy Néfele, caballero dorado de Aries.

Dicho esto asestó un golpe que lo mandó a volar, Harbinger rio al ver el nuevo poder de la chica.

\- ¿Néfele? Vaya nombre.

\- Larga historia.

\- Como sea ahí viene de regreso.

Rhaphsos cayó en el mismo lugar donde había sido lanzado, estaba muy malherido, sorprendentemente se puso de pie.

\- ¡No importa! Seguiré luchando ese golpe que me diste te ha puesto en estado crítico, una vez que vuelvas entrar en contacto conmigo perderás lo que te queda de sangre.

\- Gracias por la advertencia.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ahhh!

Ella había dado las gracias con un rostro muy gentil, a Rhaphsos le sorprendió pero poco le importó y se lanzó al ataque, Néfele no se movió, extendió el brazo y dijo firmemente.

\- ¡Muro de Cristal!

Él había chocado con la técnica de Néfele, se golpeó el rostro y se dio cuenta de la presencia de un muro invisible que le impedía atacar, desesperado golpeo el muro con la esperanza de romperlo, pero al trata de rodearlo se dio cuenta de algo: Había sido encerrado entre cuatro paredes de cristal.

\- ¿En serio crees que salvaras a todos deteniéndome? Mi esfera oscura caerá y destruirá este pueblo y sus alrededores, ¡Todos ustedes están perdidos!

Néfele alzó la vista sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Con la misma sonrisa señaló con el dedo que mirara arriba, entonces Rhaphsos se dio cuenta, su esfera oscura estaba cayendo justo donde estaba él.

\- No… tu Muro de Cristal no podrá contener mi explosión.

\- No te preocupes, le tengo mucha fe.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

La esfera oscura cayó haciendo una gran explosión, el Muro de Cristal no cedía, la explosión se elevó unos 20 metros.

\- Oye Harbinger ¿Hasta qué altura se eleva este Muro?

\- ¿Qué me preguntas? Es tu técnica y ni siquiera conoces sus límites.

Ambos se rieron mientras la explosión se terminaba.

Pasadas unas horas, el pueblo estaba fuera de peligro, salvo por la explosión en el mercado no hubo vidas o daños que lamentar, Néfele bebía un vaso con agua cuando Harbinger se puso a su lado.

\- Así que Néfele.

\- Fue cuando murió Kiki, prometí ser fuerte, pero no sentir nada por ello me hizo sentir culpable, así que cambié mi nombre como castigo por tal acto.

\- Fue sorprendente cómo pudiste manejar el poder de una armadura dorada.

\- Solía ver a Kiki entrenar día tras día, nunca intente imitar sus técnicas… hasta ahora.

\- ¿Iras conmigo al Santuario?

\- ¿Tengo de otra?

\- No si quieres hacerte más fuerte.

Néfele no buscaba fortaleza, sino mantener el nombre Aries en alto como sus antecesores.

\- Está bien, además quisiera conocer a la nueva Athena.

\- Puede que te encariñes con ella.

\- Entonces será mejor que me aliste, aunque no podré usar mi nombre real como caballero pero está bien.

\- Bueno, Néfele es un bonito nombre.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto… ¿Te cambiaste de peinado?

\- ¿Recién te das cuenta?

Final

Han pasado 3 semanas y media desde que Harbinger, el Patriarca fue en busca de los nuevos caballeros de oro, ahora está de regreso al Santuario, y trae con él a una chica que fue aceptada por la armadura de Aries.

\- (Jadeando) ¿Cómo pudiste ir a pie con esto en tu espalda?

\- Tengo mucha fuerza y resistencia

\- ¿No pudimos usar un transporte? ¿Tal vez ir en avión?

\- Considera esto como parte de tu entrenamiento.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al Santuario, Néfele fue al Templo de Aries, todo le traía recuerdos, de algún modo se sentía "más en su casa que en su propia casa". Luego ella fue al Templo del Patriarca donde conoció a la nueva Athena.

\- Es hermosa ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

\- Apenas va a cumplir un mes.

Charles respondió muy gentilmente, él se estaba haciendo cargo de Athena junto con su esposa.

\- ¿Ya le pusieron nombre?

Harbinger preguntó muy ilusionado al ver que la bebé crecía y su cosmos también, Charles dijo algo avergonzado.

\- Bueno… fue una desición difícil, decidimos llamarla Miriam, como mi madre.

\- Miriam… es un bonito nombre, bueno, ya es hora de irme.

Néfele se sorprendió.

\- Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero son doce los caballeros de oro.

\- ¿Eh? Pero ni siquiera has descansado.

\- Descuida, dormiré bien esta noche.

\- ¿A dónde irás?

\- No lo sé.

A pesar de decir eso, Harbinger sabía su destino, la armadura le indicaba hacia dónde ir, después de todo, el siguiente caballero sería a quien pasara la posta, del caballero dorado de Tauro.


	3. Capitulo 2: Nathaniel

Capítulo 2: Motivos para luchar

DIBUJO DE NATHANIEL HECHO POR MÍ EN DEVIANART: hawkerzero.d******** /art/Saint-Seiya-Gold-Reborn-Nathaniel-de-Tauro-620002934

PD: Reemplazar los asteriscos por devianart punto com

De vez en cuando debes recordar qué es aquello que te motiva a hacer las cosas, la razón de tu actuar y las consecuencias que esto traerá.

La razón de Harbinger era clara, reunir a nuevos caballeros de oro para proteger a Athena, el siguiente objetivo era encontrar al elegido por la armadura dorada de Tauro.

Parece que la nostalgia me ha traído aquí de nuevo.

Fue así que, vagando por varios lugares, el Patriarca terminó en su ciudad natal.

Tantos recuerdos, aquí fue donde obtuve mi primera victoria significativa, tal vez sea intuición mía, pero siento que la armadura que cargo resuena con algún cosmos presente, no había sentido tal cosa desde que la porté por última vez.

Fue que caminando se topó con un hecho demasiado familiar para él: una pelear callejera, dos jóvenes peleaban entre sí, uno era alto y tenía cicatrices en el rostro, el otro tenía una contextura más o menos gruesa, andaba con el pecho desnudo con lo que se podía ver grandes músculos en todo su parte superior.

Entonces, luego de unos golpes, el chico robusto pudo hacer caer a su oponente al suelo, él desesperado trató de atacar sus piernas con un barrido pero este salto esquivándolo y aterrizó con un pie en el suelo y el otro apuntando al rostro de su oponente. La pelea había terminado.

Parece que tienen talento, me pregunto qué motivo es lo que les incita a pelear.

Harbinger suspiró recordando que él también solía pelear por la satisfacción de sentirse el más fuerte de todos.

Pero entonces un acto llamó su atención. Apuestas.

Con que eso era.

El ganador cogió una buena cantidad de dinero entre billetes y monedas, se puso la camisa y se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Harbinger decidió seguir su camino en busca del cosmos que resonaba con la armadura, podría haber cientos de candidatos en este pueblo así que necesitaría tiempo y paciencia.

*Grrrrr*

Y tal vez algo de comer.

Caminó hasta encontrar un pequeño comedor medio lleno, se sentó y pidió algo de comer.

¿Qué desea señor?

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una niña pidiéndole el pedido.

¿No eres muy joven para hacer este tipo de cosas?

Este comentario molestó un poco a la niña que infló los cachetes tratando de aguantar decir algo. Él simplemente soltó una pequeña risa e hizo su pedido.

En seguida señor.

Su carácter amable desapareció, seguramente por el comentario que había hecho, pero entonces se fijó en algo peculiar. Todos los que estaban atendiendo a las personas eran niños, a juzgar por su apariencia posiblemente no mayores a 9 años.

¿Acaso esto es legal?

La niña volvió llevando el pedido de Harbinger en una bandeja, pero parecía ser muy pesado para ella, la baneja empezaba a tambalear.

Oye, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella negó toda ayuda molesta, quería demostrar que podía hacerlo sola.

En verdad, puedo encargarme si quieres…

¡No! Soy lo suficientemente capaz para… ¡Ahhh!

Resbaló haciendo car toda la comida, y de no ser por Harbinger que trató de sujetar a la niña para que no cayese también, la comida no hubiera caído sobre su cabeza.

Esto es tan…. Cliché.

Por el ruido una mujer salió de la cocina a ver qué pasaba.

¡Ay Dios mío Lika! ¿Qué has hecho?

Parecía estar preocupada por la niña, aunque el estado de la comida también la sorprendió.

Disculpe señor, la verdad no fue su intención, le traeré un nuevo plato, por favor no se moleste.

Si algo había aprendido Harbinger en todos estos años como Patriarca había sido ser paciente (aunque fuese más difícil de lo que pensaba)

No se preocupe, aunque creo que es irresponsable hacer que una niña haga el trabajo de un adulto ¿No estará explotando a estos niños verdad?

Esto sólo fue el detonante para poner nerviosa a la señora que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un infarto.

No, no, no, no, no es lo que piensa, por favor, los adultos llevamos la comida, Lika sólo llevó ese plato sin que nos diésemos cuenta por favor, no diga que hacemos trabajar a los niños, las autoridades nos cerrarían y…

Entiendo, entiendo, no diré nada pero podría explicarme lo que pasa aquí.

Tomó un poco de aire y más calmada la mujer le explicó.

Este comedor es parte de un orfanato, lo construimos con el fin de conseguir ingresos para mantener a los niños, somos tres adultos y un ayudante, por lo que puede notar que estamos cortos de personal, ese problema hizo que muchos clientes se fueran sin siquiera probar su comida, entonces un día Lika decidió ayudar llevando la cuenta, le dijimos que no lo hiciera pero ella insistió, algunos de los niños más grandes también siguieron sus pasos, nos preocupamos mucho porque la gente lo viera como explotación infantil… Pero al parecer, a ellos les gustaba, los niños hicieron el lugar más alegre y a los clientes les gustaba que les hicieran los pedidos, me encargué de que no fueran más que eso pero Lika… ella es muy hiperactiva.

Luego de escuchar la historia y recordar a la niña y su actitud, Harbinger supo que era cierto, pero la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta mostrando a dos adultos más, por lo que no encontró a ningún ayudante.

¿Dónde está su ayudante?

Bueno, últimamente él sale con continuidad, desde que se enteró que podrían cerrar el orfanato por falta de dinero…

Ella cayó de golpe como si no quisiera hablar de más.

Lo siento, no tengo por qué contar este tipo de cosas, descuide, en seguida le traeré otro plato.

Luego de recibir su plato y comer, Harbinger se preparaba para continuar su búsqueda cuando alguien entró al comedor, un joven que estaba sucio, tenía un aspecto algo… familiar.

Entonces a su llegada muchos de los niños, en especial Lika corrieron hacia él con una sonrisa.

¡Nathaniel!

Todos gritaban como si hubiesen visto a alguien importante, pero sólo era un chico, un chico de contextura gruesa, con sus fuertes brazos los cargó a todos con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien niños, ¿Saben qué? Tengo mucha hambre así que dejaré que ustedes elijan el plato por mí.

Como quieras.

Díganle a Ruth que lo lleve a mi habitación estaré ahí descansando.

Él se fue por unas escaleras hacia un segundo piso, mientras tanto, la silla de Harbinger ahora estaba vacía.

Oh Nathaniel, ¿Dónde estuviste?

¡Gracias Señora Ruth! Su comida siempre es deliciosa.

Nathaniel por favor, todos estamos preocupados por ti, sales muy frecuente no queremos que te pase nada malo.

Él sonrió y tocó la cabeza de Ruth.

No te preocupes, cuando acabe lo que estoy haciendo volveré y todos reiremos juntos de nuevos, mientras tanto sigue preparando tu deliciosa comida, en seguida bajaré y los ayudaré ¿Bien?

Ella dio una leve sonrisa como respuesta y se retiró.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Nathaniel corrió hacia su cama, sacó el colchón y lo abrió, en su interior había un frasco con dinero, él sacó el dinero que tenía en su bolsillo y lo introdujo en el frasco, pero un descuido hizo que una moneda se resbalara.

¡N! no puedo darme el lujo de perderla… ¡…!

La moneda se detuvo a los pies de un hombre que miraba con brazos cruzados a Nathaniel.

Me preguntaba dónde te había visto antes.

Él estaba nervioso, después de todo encontrar aún desconocido viéndote en tu propia habitación no era una experiencia agradable.

Qui… qui… ¿Quién eres tú?

Harbinger cogió la moneda y se la devolvió.

No te preocupes, no vine para hacer nada, pero tú, parece que tienes una obsesión con el dinero que arriesgas tu salud por obtener un poco.

¿Eh? (¿Cómo lo sabe? Acaso él…)

Te vi peleando esta mañana, y a decir verdad, no lo hiciste mal.

Nathaniel agachó la cabeza, alguien había descubierto lo que hacía, se arrodillo frente a Harbigner y suplicó.

Por favor, ¡No le diga nada a Ruth o a los niños!

Ellos se preocupan mucho por ti, dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

Nathaniel no sabía si era lo correcto decir la verdad, después de todo él era un completo desconocido, aunque era un aciano "Podría ahuyentarlo" pensó, pero sentía algo de él, algo que le asustaba como si no fuera un simple viejo, sino alguien con mucho poder.

Finalmente Nathaniel decidió decirlo. Sacó el frasco que guardaba en su colchón y se lo mostró.

¿Esto qué es?

Él abrió el frasco y de él sacó una carta.

Este dinero ayudará a todos, la carta de aquí… es una notificación de clausura.

Le entregó la carta para que notara quera verdad.

Si no pagamos los impuestos necesarios no podremos mantener el comedor, pero lo que ganamos apenas nos alcanza para tener una vida normal, si llegan a cerrar el comedor el orfanato mismo cerrará y dejará en la calle a muchos niños huérfanos. ¡No quiero que pase eso!

Harbinger entonces recordó, lo horrible que es estar solo, sin nadie que te ayude, en un lugar donde un huérfano no es recibido.

Así que por esto peleas, por ganar dinero.

No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, pero si puedo luchar por mantener la sonrisa de esos niños lo haré, mañana habrá una pelea callejera, la más grande de este pueblo, las personas vienen sólo para ver golpes y sangre, las apuestas serán mayores, si consigo ganar no sólo obtendré el premio de las apuestas, sino que también me darán dinero por ganarles a todos, con todo eso podré pagar al banco y el comedor no será cerrado.

Era un plan bueno, de no sé porque Harbinger sentía algo.

Nathaniel, ¿ellos saben de qué cerrarán el comedor?

No, eso los preocuparía mucho.

Él lo miró, su cuerpo mostraba moretones cuando peleó esta mañana, estaba cansado y exhausto, alguien en su condición sólo ganaría una paliza el día de mañana.

Hay una pequeña falla en tu plan Nathaniel.

¡¿Cuál?!

Tú.

¡…!

Lo llamó con un dedo para que se acerqué a él y le dijo firmemente.

Tengo un trato para ti. Si lograr hacerme caer, te daré el dinero que enecitas para pagar al banco.

¡…! ¿Eres consciente de lo que dice?

Así es, yo no me moveré, da todos los golpes que quieras, si alguno logra el objetivo, el dinero será tuyo.

Nathaniel no podía creer en la oportunidad que se estaba presentando, sin embargo, el plan de Harbinger iba más allá.

Pero, si no logras hacerlo, yo pediré que tú hagas algo, y lo harás sin peros.

Eso cambiaba un poco las cosas, pero ante los ojos de cualquier persona era pan comido para Nathaniel, él tragó saliva y preguntó.

¿En verdad no te moverás?

Te doy mi palabra, no me moveré.

Harbinger cruzó los brazos, Nathaniel aceptó con la cabeza y atacó.

¡Toma!... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un golpe directo en el rostro, y la mano de Nathaniel parecía haber golpeado un muro de acero, escuchó que algo en su mano se rompía al momento de haber golpeado.

Qué bello sonido.

Nathaniel quedó en el suelo agarrándose la mano, era más que obvio que no podía continuar, entonces Harbinger se le acercó.

¿Y si te dijera que puedes tener más fuerza que con sólo tus puños?

¿…? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Has perdido Nathaniel, por lo tanto tendrás que hacer el pedido que yo quiera.

Escribió algo en un papel y lo puso en el bolsillo de Nathaniel quien seguía en el suelo.

Eso es lo que harás pero no lo leas hasta que te lo ordene.

Le extendió su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, él tomó su mano con un poco de inseguridad.

Nathaniel, me has conmovido, así que te daré mi ayuda, de hoy a mañana, ¡te entrenaré!

¡…! ¿Me… entrenarás… para ganar?

¡No! Te entrenaré para ayuda, es hora que liberes todo el potencial que hay en ti.

¿A qué te refieres?

Harbinger sonrió mientras lo levantaba y le preguntó.

¿Has oído hablar del cosmos?

Al día siguiente, de tarde.

Debes relajarte más, la seguridad es un arma muy poderosa en combate.

¿Seguridad? Ayer dijiste que no podría ganar porque tenía el cuerpo lastimado, ahora me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo, podría decir que hasta mi alma ¿Se puede romper el alma?

Te sorprendería la respuesta, pero por ahora enfócate en lo que te dije, estalla tu cosmos y ganarás.

Aun no entiendo bien eso del cosmos, pero supongo que me queda confiar en ti, por cierto ¿Qué es eso que cargas en la espalda?

Es un obsequio para alguien a quien no conozco.

…

Sin palabras, durante el día de ayer, Nathaniel llegó a pensar que Harbinger estaba algo loco por las cosas que decía, era normal para alguien que nunca había conocido nada acerca de los caballeros. Pero ahora tocaba esperar que inicie.

Se hicieron los pareos y Nathaniel trataba de concentrarse e ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo, finalmente le tocó su turno, él cerró los ojos tratando de pensar mientras la pelea estaba a punto de iniciar.

(Sólo recuerda… ¿Por qué lo haces?)

¡…!

Sorpresivamente, su oponente había venido con todo pero Nathaniel abrió los ojos a tiempo para bloquear su ataque y responder con un fuer puñetazo en el estómago.

(¡Increíble! Es como si hubiera visto su ataque en cámara lenta… además… ¿De dónde es esta fuerza?)

El tipo que arbitraba nombró ganador a Nathaniel mientras él no podía salir de su asombro, se retiró del campo a esperar su próximo turno.

Y así uno por uno, fue ganando, a pesar de recibir golpes que lo lastimaban, él los devolvía con una fuerza incomparable. Finalmente, Nathaniel ganó.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ese fui yo?

¿Ahora lo entiendes? Sentiste el cosmos ¿Cierto?

Ambos estaban de regreso al comedor, era casi medianoche, Nathaniel no podía ocultar su felicidad, al fin tenía el dinero que necesitaba.

Sí, aunque fue extraño, sentí una fuerza extraña pero increíble por todo mi cuerpo.

Y eso es apenas una parte de lo que eres capaz de lograr.

¿Puedo tener más?

Harbinger se detuvo, y le preguntó de manera seria.

Aún no estoy seguro de ti, pero respóndeme, si hubiera una alternativa para ser más fuerte, ¿usarías es poder para defender o abusar de los débiles?

¡…!

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Nathaniel no sabía que buscaba Harbinger, nunca en su vida había hecho algo con el fin de lastimar a otros, incluso en sus peleas, trataba de no lastimar demasiado a su oponente puesto que nunca tuvo nada en contra de ellos, él recordó sus palabras "seguridad", entonces respondió de manera segura.

El poder se usa de manera independiente, abusar de él es algo que no debería permitirse, si alguna vez obtengo un poder mayor, sin dudar lo usaría para proteger a aquellos que son débiles y necesitan de mi ayuda.

Harbinger sonrió como si estuviera diciendo: "Respuesta correcta".

Andando Nathaniel, mañana debes hacer un pago importante.

Él afirmó con la cabeza, pero en ese momento, tres sombras misteriosas aparecieron frente a ellos.

¡Ustedes!

Eran tres de los que habían participado en la pelea de ese día, al parecer no querían quedarse con las manos vacías.

Parece que tienes un botín muy bueno, sabes, ese golpe tuyo me dolió bastante.

¿Qué quieren? Les gané a todos limpiamente así que no molesten.

Cierto, pero nunca dijimos que jugaríamos limpio.

Ellos estaban preparándose para atacar, su objetivo era obvio, quitarles el dinero que habían ganado.

Harbinger, parece que tendremos que encargarnos.

¿Qué estás diciendo?

¿Eh?

Sólo soy un viejo sin nada de fuerza, y tú un joven con un gran futuro.

Debes estar bromeando.

¡Ohhh! Mi espalda duele, descuida yo cuidaré el dinero mientras tú los enfrentas.

Él no entendía bien lo que quería hacer Harbinger, fácilmente él sólo podría derrotarlos.

(¿Qué es lo que planeas?) ¡Ah!

Nathaniel sintió dolor en el pecho, los golpes habían cobrado su parte.

Bien, van a sentir la derrota dos veces en un día… Ugh.

Un rodillazo en el estómago y Nathaniel cayó al suelo, eran rápidos, entre los tres empezaron a golpearlo sin piedad.

(Me duele ver un abuso así, pero esta es la prueba final, tengo que saberlo y estar seguro) ¡Nathaniel, si no puedes proteger su sonrisa! ¡¿Qué harás luego?!

¡…! (Cierto, tengo que levantarme otra vez, sin importar el dolor…. No debo caer….)

Entonces Harbinger sintió algo, venía de su espalda.

Así que ya lo está entendiendo.

Nathaniel poco a poco se ponía de pie mientras seguía recibiendo los golpes.

(Está dentro, sólo debo dejarlo salir ¡Por ellos!) ¡AHHHH!

Los tres salieron volando mientras Nathaniel gritaba, su cosmos estaba encendido.

Es increíble, su cosmos se incrementa de manera sorprendente, es el afán de proteger lo que el da la fuerza para hacerlo.

Entonces miró atrás y lo sintió.

Al parecer la armadura también sabe de lo que este chico es capaz.

Nathaniel se puso de pie, desprendía un gran y poderoso cosmos, los tres maleantes estaban confundidos, pero aun así decidieron volver a atacar, el primero se acercó pero Nathaniel arremetió un golpe que lo hizo volar unos metros para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

(Qué familiar, ahora si son listos huirán, aunque gente así no es muy lista que digamos)

A pesar de ver esto, los otros dos decidieron continuar uno de ellos intentó atacar por detrás lo rodeó para darle un golpe en la espalda, pero Nathaniel levantó el brazo y golpeó la cabeza del chico que quedo en el suelo inconsciente.

Finalmente el último aprovechó esto para dar un golpe directo ene l rostro.

¡Ahhhhhh!

Así como Nathaniel sufrió al golpear el rostro de Harbinger, este tipo estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor, Nathaniel se le acercó y le dijo:

¡Vete!

Casi con lágrimas él se fue esperando nunca más cruzarse con él.

Ja ja ja, vaya que lo has logrado chico.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué siento que…?

Nathaniel se desplomó pero Harbinger detuvo su caída, había despertado su cosmos al fin.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ah… Mi cabeza…

Era de día, Nathaniel despertaba mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza inusual acompañado de un dolor de todo el cuerpo, pudo reconocer a Harbinger parado al pie de su cama.

Al fin despertaste.

¿Cuánto dormí?

Tres días

¿En serio?

No, pero necesitaba ver la expresión de tu rostro.

…

Nathaniel se tiró de nuevo en su cama, pero su descanso se vio interrumpido por un gran peso que cayó en su estómago.

¿Qué es eso?

Harbinger destapó el bulto que puso en la cama y reveló la caja de Pandora de la armadura de Tauro.

Es… ¿Es oro?

Nathaniel, cuando te pregunté qué harías con un gran poder dijiste que lo usarías para defender a los demás, ahora te pregunto ¿Aceptas ese poder?

Ah…

Estaba confundido, pero algo pasó anoche, algo que había elevado sus sentidos al máximo, Nathaniel sabía que Harbinger podía darle más poder del que imaginaba.

Yo…

Sin embargo, eso implicaría dejar al orfanato y alejarse de los niños.

Yo…

¿Qué decidiría?

Nathaniel.

Harbinger retiró la caja de la cama y le trajo su ropa.

Antes de responderme, tienes que bajar, muchos están esperándote, cuando estés con ellos, revisa la nota de tu bolsillo, y cumple mi pedido.

Él tragó saliva y bajó, entonces mientras bajaba las escaleras, leyó lo que decía la nota.

¡Nathaniel llegaste!

Niños, Ruth, todos, tengo algo que decirles…

Desde su habitación, Harbinger escuchó los llantos y risas, el joven había hecho su pedido.

Nathaniel les había contado la verdad acerca de sus desapariciones y el motivo por el cual buscaba dinero, junto a los niños fue a pagar, el comedor estaba salvado, ahora podían vivir sin deudas ni preocupaciones más que en su futuro.

Una cosa más, Nathaniel decidió irse con Harbinger para hacerse más fuerte, todos los niños, en especial Lika los despidieron con lágrimas, y fue ella quien le regaló una pulsera hecha a mano para que le recordara el orfanato cada vez que se sienta solo.

Ambos se fueron y entonces Lika encontró una nota tirada en el suelo.

¿Qué es eso Lika?

Parece una nota, aunque creo que es más bien un mensaje, mira Ruth.

En ese papel decía el pedido de Harbinger: "Sé honesto"

Final

Nathaniel y Harbinger llegaban al Santuario, él cargaba la armadura en su espalda, no parecía haber mostrado queja alguna con respecto al peso.

Oye viejo volviste ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Néfele había estado esperándolos en la entrada, estaba sentada muy tranquilamente, a su lado se veían corazones de manzanas tirados por doquier.

Parece que terminaste de entrenar por hoy.

Me conoces, siempre cumplo rápido mis deberes, ¿Quién es el tipo grande?

Nathaniel se sorprendió al ver a Néfele, más aún a su lado estaba la otra caja dorada, no podía creer que una chica con su aspecto pudiera manejar un poder como el suyo.

Nathaniel… así me llamo.

Bueno, sé más dinámico, soy Néfele mucho gusto.

Ella tocó su mano y la sacudió, él se sintió un poco avergonzado al hacerlo.

Vaya que eres introvertido, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Qui… quince.

¿Eres mayor que yo? Eh… no debería sorprenderme, bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien.

I…igualmente.

Por cierto ¿Ya conoces a Athena?

Yo... aun no…

Espero que te lleves bien con los niños.

A Nathaniel le gustó oír eso, siempre se llevó bien con los niños, parece que era el lugar apropiado, los tres fueron a ver a la joven Athena y él quedó maravillado, entonces el Patriarca le dijo:

¿Crees poder proteger esa sonrisa?

Él sintió el cosmos bondadoso y puro que emanaba, aun estando dormida daba una calma única a todo el ambiente.

La protegeré, a ella y a todos, lo haré.

Pues más te vale hacerlo porque vendrán a atacarnos seres de otro mundo.

¿Eh?

Harbinger abrazó a ambos de golpe y sin aviso.

Bueno, es momento de iniciar el entrenamiento de hoy.

Pero te dije que ya entrené…

Hazlo por el nuevo caballero "quieres"…

Oye, no imaginas lo duro que es estar allí…

Ambos discutían como si fueran una familia, Nathaniel los miró y por un momento pensó.

(Supongo que este lugar no será tan malo después de todo)


	4. Capítulo 3: Eidrel

Capítulo 3: Por el bien de mi hermano

DIBUJO DE EIDREL HECHO POR MÍ EN DEVIANART: hawkerzero.d******** /art/Saint-Seiya-Gold-Reborn-Eidrel-de-Geminis-625431442

PD: Reemplazar los asteriscos por devianart punto com

Amanecía, y el mejor sonido que se podía escuchar era el de un pájaro cantor, a menos que prefieras gritos y heridas para amenizar la mañana.

Puede que hayas progresado mucho, pero te falta una mejor movilidad…

Bueno, pero al menos no necesito una armadura para valerme por mí mismo.

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que Nathaniel llegó al Santuario, en este momento, él y Néfele se encontraban en la arena combatiendo, ambos no tenían armadura alguna puesta, aun así, los caballeros presentes se sorprendían de tan abrumador poder.

\- ¡Gran Cuerno!

\- ¡Muro de Cristal!

El ataque de Nathaniel era frenado firmemente por el de Néfele, al final ambos explotaron dejando a los dos caballeros de nuevo frente a frente sólo que más agotados.

\- ¡Suficiente!

Harbinger aparecía por detrás de Néfele, estaba cargando una caja de Pandora y llevaba ropas de viaje, se veía satisfecho por la batalla que presencio.

\- Ambos han progresado mucho desde que llegaron, Nathaniel, es bueno saber que puedes portar la armadura de Tauro.

\- Tuve un buen maestro.

Como siempre Nathaniel mostraba un grato respeto, por otro lado Néfele se rascaba la nariz un poco disgustada por no ser alabada.

\- También has progresado mucho Néfele.

\- Si, lo sé, ¿A dónde irás ahora?

\- Ya deberías saberlo, debo buscar al siguiente caballero dorado.

\- Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero en qué lugar lo encontrarás? Tuviste un buen presentimiento conmigo y con Nathaniel, pero esto es algo diferente, no creo que tu instinto pueda guiarte al caballero elegido por la armadura.

\- Tal vez, pero me considero afortunado, además, recibí noticias.

\- ¿…?

Aproximadamente una semana atrás, el caballero Franco de Delfín le había dicho que dos caballeros retirados, Lillya de Camaleón y Toya del Compás, a pesar de haberse retirado como caballeros, siempre mantuvieron su fidelidad a Athena, ambos criaron a sus hijos gemelos, Eidrel y Kaila bajo los ideales de un buen caballero.

Ellos vivían en un pueblo alejado de Grecia, si su presentimiento era bueno, había una alta posibilidad de que uno de ellos pudiese ser un caballero de oro.

Finalmente, Harbinger llegó a su casa.

\- Su Santidad, es un honor tenerlo aquí, ¡Querida trae un poco de té!

\- No te preocupes tanto Toya, he venido con un fin específico.

\- Soy todo oído.

\- Como sabrás, la diosa Athena ha vuelto a reencarnar.

\- Así es su Santidad, su muerte pudo sentirse en todo el mundo, pero es una inmensa alegría saber que está de nuevo con nosotros.

Toya se mostraba un poco nervioso, desde que era un caballero siempre había tenido esa misma actitud, a diferencia de Lillya, él no tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo pese al enorme cosmos que tenía e incluso que fue reconocido por Seiya en persona.

\- ¿Cómo es… cómo es el nuevo caballero del Compás?

Sin duda estaba temblando, él había prometido que su armadura siempre protegería a Athena, por lo que le preocupaba que su sucesor no fuese un caballero correcto.

\- No te preocupes, aún no ha habido alguien que porte la armadura del Compás luego de ti.

Eso lo calmó un poco, pero reanudando el tema principal.

\- Toya, ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

\- ¿Ellos? Ellos están bien, como siempre, ahora están entrenando en el jardín.

\- ¿Así que les ofrecieron un entrenamiento?

\- Somos caballeros, fue un honor serlo y una lástima retirarnos, pero no me arrepiento, si pudiera dejar un legado…

\- Toya.

Harbinger le tocó el hombro y sonrió.

\- ¿Si te dijera que uno de tus hijos pudiese ser un caballero dorado?

Él quedó pasmado, sin palabras, pronto, las lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a recorrer su rostro, un sonido de algo romperse se escuchó más allá, Harbinger miró y estaba Lillya con las mismas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una vez calmados los tres fueron al jardín, el cual más parecía un campo de entrenamiento, en él un par de jóvenes peleaban, un chico y una chica con un físico parecido.

\- En seguida los detendré para que vengan.

\- ¡Espera!

Harbinger detuvo a Toya.

\- Quiero ver la conclusión de esto.

Ambos peleaban con todo lo que tenían, él daba golpes muy precisos, pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad, entonces un contrataque y el chico estuvo por caerse de no ser porque su hermana lo agarró del polo.

\- Con esta victoria ya van diez seguidas en el mes, y eso que Mayo empezó hace dos semanas.

Dicho esto lo soltó y cayó al suelo golpeándose levemente.

\- Si sigues así no podrás proteger a nadie sabes.

\- Entiendo.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por su padre quien los llamaba muy emocionado, ellos se acercaron y vieron a un hombre grande, viejo y extraño.

\- ¿Y éste quién es?

A Kaila le parecía sospechoso que alguien desconocido entrara a la casa, lo veía de reojo pero Harbinger ni se inmutaba, por otro lado Eidrel.

\- ¡Aquí tiene señor!

\- ¿…?

Para sorpresa de sus padres, Eidrel le estaba ofreciendo unas cuantas monedas a Harbinger, nadie se explicaba el porqué.

\- ¿No es un pordiosero?

\- ¡Hijo es el Patriarca!

\- ¿Eh?...

Lo miró de nuevo, miro a sus padres, de nuevo a él, y luego al cielo, estaba totalmente inconsciente y desmayado en el suelo.

\- Lo siento su Santidad, Eidrel suele ser algo impulsivo, pero a decir verdad siempre ha idolatrado a todos los que están en el Santuario.

\- No hay problema.

A Harbinger no le parecía molestarle, los actos de Eidrel por otro lado miraba a Kaila que se mostraba más segura y firme.

\- ¿Y tú qué pensaste de mí?

\- Supongo que lo mismo.

\- Ya veo… Bueno, entremos, tenemos cosas de qué hablar, no se preocupen por él, yo me encargo.

Con una mano, Harbinger levantó a Eidrel y lo colocó en su hombro y lo cargó adentro como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

*Ya está despertando*

*Vamos Eidrel, abre los ojos…*

Eidrel se despertó, estaba en las faldas de su madre pero al parecer no le importaba.

\- Mamá, tuve un sueño raro, soñé que conocía al Patriarca, pero resultaba ser diferente a como lo imaginé e incluso lo insulté, j aja, por suerte todo fue un sue…. Ay no.

Totalmente despierto estaba en la sala mirando a Harbinger directamente, de nuevo quería desmayarse pero sería inútil, el Patriarca lo calmó.

\- No te preocupes chico, puedo entender tu confusión, ahora a lo que he venido.

Toya se levantó y les dijo a sus hijos.

\- Chicos, el Patriarca les dirá algo importante, tal vez puede que se lo estén imaginando o tal vez no, sólo espero que lo tomen con calma y madurez.

Kaila no se mostraba muy entusiasmada posiblemente quería que fueran a esa escuela para caballeros, pero eso era una buena noticia para Eidrel ya que significaría que portarían una armadura de bronce.

\- ¿De qué se podría tratar?

\- ¿Nos mandarán a Palestra?

Harbinger rio y se levantó.

\- Mucho mejor.

¡…!

Destapó la caja que había estado cargando y se las mostró a todos, Kaila quedó impresionada con el brillo que desprendía.

\- La armadura dorada de Géminis.

\- Es increíble… debo estar soñando.

Ambos chicos no podían creerlo, su sueño era convertirse en caballeros pero nunca imaginaron ser uno dorado y menos tan pronto.

\- Me enteré que mañana ambos cumplirán 15 años, al parecer uno de ustedes recibirá el mejor regalo de todos.

Ése era el punto, ambos no podían tener la armadura al mismo tiempo.

\- Vi su batalla de hoy y me parecía una buena batalla, pero quisiera que ambos lucharan una vez más, y esta vez me demuestre una excelente batalla, el ganador se quedará con la armadura.

¡…!

Harbinger lo sentía, la armadura estaba resonando con el cosmos de esos chicos, cualquiera de ellos sería podría ser aceptado.

TRUMPP!

\- Vaya, al parecer tenemos una tormenta, bueno, pospondremos esa batalla para mañana, pueden irse a descansar o…

\- ¿o?

\- Usar el tiempo como les guste.

Dicho esto Harbinger se retiró de la habitación, Toya y Lilly lo acompañaron dejando a los gemelos solos, Kaila se levantó y se retiró.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Afuera.

\- Pero está lloviendo, y parece que será más fuerte.

Kaila se acercó a su hermano.

\- Ser un caballero ha sido el honor de nuestros padres, portar una armadura dorada y proteger a Athena será el legado más grande que pueda tener nuestra familia, y como caballero de Géminis no podemos darnos el lujo de flaquear, así que voy a entrenar.

Ella se retiró al jardín y empezó a practicar golpes y patadas y a usar el material de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Espera!

Eidrel se quedó pensando unos segundo y finalmente decidió acompañar a su hermana y entrenar también, al cabo de un par de hora, la lluvia se hacía más fuertes y ambos hermanos parecían haber terminado… parecían…

\- Ya acabé.

\- (Agitado) Bueno, espero que podamos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo mañana… ¿Kaila? ¡¿Kaila que haces?!

Kaila estaba abriendo la puerta para irse de la casa con rumbo desconocido.

\- Entrenar aquí no pondrá a prueba mis límites, necesito mejores retos para esforzarme más.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Fortalecerme, el clima es perfecto para presentar ocasiones oportunas.

Ella se fue y Eidrel la perdió de vista, cerró el puño y regresó adentro a esperarla.

Entonces pasaron las horas, pero Kaila no volvía, eran las 8 de la noche, la lluvia se había puesto más violenta y Eidrel estaba preocupado, sus padres por otro lado eran conscientes de que Kaila iba a regresar pronto.

\- Te vez angustiado.

\- ¡Su Santidad!

\- Dime, ¿Te preocupas por tu hermana?

\- Ha demorado mucho, siento que podría estar en peligro.

\- ¿Instinto de gemelos cierto? No te preocupes, estará bien, debes conocerla, ella puede sola.

Eidrel se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Harbinger usó sus palabras para detenerlo.

\- Tal vez no te lo han dicho o puede que te hayas dado cuenta, pero ella es más fuerte que tú.

\- ¡…!

\- No te sientas mal, ser débil no es razón para avergonzarse, pero deberías pensar dos veces antes de salir, tu hermana es mucho más fuerte que tú, si ella no ha conseguido tener éxito allá afuera, ¿Qué oportunidad tienes tú?

\- Ninguna… Peor aun así, es mi hermana, y voy por ella, no me importa si no tengo el poder necesario, tengo que ayudarla.

\- ¿Y si ella no necesita ayuda?

\- Al menos lo sabré.

Se retiró sin decir nada más, la lluvia estaba como nunca antes, era difícil movilizarse bien con este clima.

En otro lado, un derrumbamiento se había producido debido al a fuerte lluvia, las rocas se deslizaban cuesta abajo pudiendo significar un peligro para las personas, pero entonces, se podía ver a alguien en medio de todo eso, un chica que usaba sus puños para romper las rocas como si fueran cascarones.

\- (Esto parece ser un buen entrenamiento, ¿Pero será suficiente?)

Usando tanto puños como patadas, podía apreciarse un brillo recorrer su cuerpo, era su cosmos, las rocas eran partidas una tras otra, Kaila estaba aumentando la fuerza cada vez más.

\- (La técnica más poderosa de los caballeros de Géminis, la Explosión Galáctica, si puedo ejecutarla, significará que soy la indicada para portar la armadura, pero si fallo al intentarlo, estas rocas caerán sobre mí)

Finalmente Kaila se decidió por intentarlo.

\- (Sólo libera tu cosmos)

Luego de romper unas cuantas piedras se fijó que más arriba estaba cayendo una roca gigantesca, tan grande que podría arrollar cuantas casas estén a su paso.

\- Objetivo perfecto.

Kaila se detuvo, cruzó las piernas y extendió los brazos, sólo tenía una oportunidad.

\- Ex… ¡…! (¿Qué está haciendo ahí?)

Kaila había observado a un niño llorando unos metros más alejado de ella, al parecer había estado jugando cuando empezó la tormenta.

\- (No puede ser, si tengo éxito en mi Explosión Galáctica los escombros aplastarán a ese niño, detenerla sería una completa locura…)

La roca seguía cayendo, cada segundo ahora era valioso.

\- (¡Rayos!)

Kaila abandonó su pose y fue a toda velocidad a rescatar al niño.

\- Descuida, todo estará bien, vamos a salir de aquí. (Tengo que darme prisa, sino la roca causará muchos daños) ¡…! Esto no es cierto.

Ella empezó a sentir mucho cansancio en todo el cuerpo, apenas podía moverse bien, la roca por otro lado estaba a punto de aplastarla.

\- (No puede ser, me sobre exigí hasta agotarme por completo, ¡Maldición!)

Cogió al niño y lo lanzó lo más alejado posible con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras veía la roca acercarse para aplastarla.

\- ¡Hyaaaa!

\- ¡…!

Eidrel había llegado justo a tiempo, con gran poder partió a la roca con un solo puño, se había partido en pedazos tan pequeños que no representaban un peligro para Kaila.

\- Demorabas mucho.

\- Perdón.

\- Por favor, no preocupes a todos así.

Inmediatamente él agarró a su hermana y la sacó del lugar.

\- (Él pudo destrozar esa roca, sin siquiera usar la Explosión Galáctica)

Ambos se iban, pero entre la lluvia, se podía ver a alguien observándolos.

Era la mañana siguiente y los gemelos estaban de pie uno frente al otro en el jardín, su combate estaba por iniciar.

\- No puedo negar que me preocupé un poco por Kaila, pero parece estar bien, también me alegra saber que Eidrel pudo cuidarse y cuidarla ayer en la noche.

\- Sus hijos tienen un gran potencial para convertirse en caballeros, aún si uno no logra obtener la armadura dorada estoy seguro que fácilmente podría obtener una de plata.

Toya animó a sus hijos quienes iban empezar a pelear.

\- ¡Kaila, Eidrel, Feliz cumpleaños, den todo de ustedes hasta el fin!

Ambos sonrieron ante los ánimos de su padre y al mismo tiempo adoptaban poses de pelea.

\- ¿Estás listo para esto?

\- Sí hermana.

Dicho esto ambos empezaron a pelear, Eidrel inició con un ataque de frente intentando un puño contra el pecho de su hermana pero Kaila lo esquivó y contraatacó con un golpe al abdomen que dejó a Eidrel sin aliento, pero sin caerse, él intentó barrer a su hermana pero ésta saltó esquivándolo para luego arremete con una patada al rostro. Sorprendentemente, Eidrel no cayó.

\- Dime si estoy siendo muy dura contigo hermano, tal vez pueda bajar la fuerza de mis golpes.

\- ¿A eso llamas golpes, apenas voy calentando?

Eidrel continúo atacando con muchos golpes a diferentes partes del cuerpo.

\- ¡Qué rápidez! No sabía que Eidrel podía tener esa fuerza.

Así es Lillya, pero veo algo más sorprendente aún, pese a la increíble velocidad de ataque de Eidrel, Kaila está esquivando todos esos golpes.

Kaila finalmente detuvo la mano derecha de Eidrel empezó a golpear su pecho y abdomen vigilando que la mano izquierda no represente alguna amenaza.

Una patada de emergencia pero fue inútil, Kaila la previó y la esquivó, siguió su ataque pero su mano fue interceptada por la izquierda de Eidrel, ahora ambos estaban amarrados.

\- Dime, ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que eres más débil que yo, ¿Por qué ansías tanto ganar si no tienes el poder para hacerlo?

\- ¿Por qué? La verdad no tengo la respuesta, tal vez es por la misma razón por la que salí anoche para ayudarte, pese a que no tenía el poder para hacerlo, simplemente porque quiero, siempre he sido el más débil, siempre te he admirado hermana, por eso, por eso… ¡Quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mí! ¡Quiero ir al Santuario y proteger a Athena!

Increíblemente, Eidrel se soltó y dio un golpe directo al rostro, su puño estaba iluminado por su cosmos, el puño se detuvo a pocos milímetros de golpear la cara de Kaila.

\- Aunque no tenga el poder para hacerlo… yo quiero… quiero ser de ayuda sin importar cuanto deba esforzarme, quiero que sepan que pueden contar conmigo.

\- Ya veo…

\- Kaila dejó de luchar, fue a donde sus padres y dijo: ¡Me rindo!

Todos estaban sin palabras, Kaila entró a su casa dejando a todos en el jardín, luego de unos momentos, Harbinger habló con ella.

\- Eres más fuerte y veloz que tu hermano.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Él es débil, pero tiene un gran corazón, incluso mejor que el mío, se preocupa mucho por las personas, incluso por las que no conoce, el poder no define a un caballero, sino su corazón, en ese aspecto, Eidrel es un mejor candidato que yo.

\- Algún día tendrás una armadura con gran poder, ese día tú y tu hermano podrán mostrarles a todo el mundo el legado que ha dejado su familia.

Eso espero.

Ambos fueron a ver a Eidrel quien se encontraba junto a sus padres.

\- Bueno, quiero verte.

\- Sí su Santidad.

Eidrel abrió la caja de Pandora y elevó su cosmos, la armadura de Géminis resonaba con él y entonces se unió a su cuerpo.

\- El dorado te queda bien hermano.

\- ¿…?

Él miró a su hermana y sin decir palabra alguna la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No voy a decepcionarlos, los prometo.

Ella no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas.

\- Más te vale, tonto, te extrañaremos.

Sus padres igualmente lloraban, nunca imaginaron que uno de sus hijos resultara ser un caballero dorado, ese día celebraron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Harbinger y Eidrel partieron temprano con rumbo al Santuario, era la búsqueda más rápida que había hecho el Patriarca hasta el momento, y estaba feliz de que fuese Eidrel el elegido por la armadura.

Todos los despidieron desde la puerta de la casa, luego Kaila regresó a su habitación, se echó en su cama y recordó algo que pasó la noche de la tormenta.

Era la medianoche y ella se había infiltrado dentro de la sala, mientras todos dormían abrió la caja de Pandora y observó la armadura de Géminis.

Encendió su cosmos, pero ésta no reaccionó, lo volvió a intentar y no pasaba nada, Kaila volvió en sí y sólo rio un poco mientras murmuraba.

\- Él era la mejor opción…

Final

\- Athena… Es hermosa.

Eidrel al fin había llegado al Santuario y había encontrado a la pequeña Miriam, la nueva Athena dormía en su cuna y se mostraba muy tierna.

Él se arrodilló frente a la diosa, tenía la armadura puesta y en voz alta dijo.

\- ¡Mi diosa Athena, te juro lealtad eterna, yo te protegeré de todo mal que se atreva a lastimarte!

\- ¿Puedes callarte?

\- ¿…?

\- Bueno, parece que ya no importa.

La pequeña bebé se levantó y empezó a gritar, Eidrel había volteado la vista para ver quien le hablaba, era Néfele y aun costado suyo estaba Nathaniel agitando la mano señalando un saludo.

\- Bueno, señor Caballero de Géminis, ya que despertó al la diosa, ¿podría ser tan amable de volverla a dormir?

\- ¿Eh? Si, si claro, este…

De nuevo, nervioso, agitó la cuna intentando hacer que duerma, mientras Néfele trataba de aguantarse la risa, Nathaniel se le acercó al oído.

\- ¿No sería mejor llamar a sus padres para calmarla?

\- Espera, nunca veras a un caballero de Géminis hacer tal cosa ¿Oh si? Disfrútalo mientras puedas.

Pero mientras ellos estaban allí, Harbinger estaba en su habitación muy preocupado, estaba sudando y se sentía mal.

\- No puede ser, estar cuidándolos en la lluvia me costó un gran precio, rayos, no tengo tiempo para enfermarme ahora.

Al parecer él tenía fiebre, mientras trataba de levantarse, frente a él veía la armadura de Cáncer, no podría buscar a un caballero a tiempo, entonces escuchó la risa de Néfele y algunos murmullos de Eidrel.

\- (Esperaba no tener que pedir algo así…)


	5. Capítulo 4: Crusher

Capítulo 4: Primera misión

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que Eidrel llegó al Santuario, aunque la más relevante fue el hecho de que Harbinger había enfermado, lo cual era muy extraño ya que el nunca antes se había enfermado, aunque era comprensible debido a su edad y el daño que recibió en la guerra contra Cronos.

Néfele estaba feliz, el Patriarca les había dado la importante misión de encontrar al caballero de Cáncer lo más pronto posible.

\- (Puede que me arrepienta de esto)

Para no llamar la atención, sólo debían llevar la armadura de Cáncer y viajar desarmados, aunque esto significaba un gran peligro, ellos afrontaron la misión.

\- Me preocupa dejar el Santuario desprotegido.

\- No te preocupes Eidrel, los caballeros de plata defienden a Athena, si algo llega a pasar lo sentiremos y llegaremos al Santuario lo antes posible.

Nathaniel se mostraba optimista pese a que él había estado cargando la armadura de Cáncer todo este tiempo, aunque por su fuerza esto no significaba nada.

Luego de un viaje de 3 horas en tren, los jóvenes caballeros aprovecharon la oportunidad para mejorar sus lazos sociales, después de todo, las palabras de Harbinger fueron:

\- Busquen al caballero, mejoren sus relaciones y tal vez consigan algo más que un nuevo camarada.

AL fin, los tres chicos llegaron a su destino: Ciudad Hippikon ubicada en los límites de Grecia, parecía ser una ciudad bastante normal, edificios, calles con tráfico y gente por todos lados.

\- ¡Al fin! Luego de tanto tiempo puedo ver civilización otra vez.

Este comentario de Néfele dejó algo desconcertados a Nathaniel y Eidrel que posiblemente lo tomaron como una ofensa menor, ella buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra un monedero y empezó a buscar tiendas por el lugar.

\- Sabes, estamos aquí para encontrar un caballero, no para hacer compras.

Néfele se detuvo y miró a Eidrel con una sonrisa brillante.

\- Se supone que también debemos mejorar nuestros lazos, así que les daré la oportunidad de comprenderme para poder hacer un mejor equipo si llegamos a luchar juntos algún día.

\- (suspiro) Por qué debemos…

\- ¡Mira!

Sin dejar terminar al chico ella se entró a una tienda a toda prisa como si hubiera visto un tesoro, Nathaniel tocó el hombro de Eidrel y con una sonrisa calmada le dijo:

\- Hemos caminado por un buen tiempo, vamos a la plaza a descansar un poco mientras esperamos a Néfele.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

En medio de la plaza central de la ciudad había una pileta y algunos asientos que la rodeaban, la plaza estaba llena de gente y vendedores, además desde ahí ellos podían ver la puerta de la tienda donde había entrado Néfele.

\- Nathaniel, ¿Has sentido algo?

\- La armadura parece mostrar cierta respuesta, es posible que el caballero se encuentre aquí, aunque no creo que sea fácil encontrarlo.

\- Estamos hablando de una ciudad, la población de aquí es mayor que a la de los pequeños pueblos donde vivíamos.

\- Aun así, me sorprende que el Patriarca haya sabido dónde buscar al caballero.

\- Bueno, si lo piensas bien, es posible que sea Athena la que nos está ayudando a reconstruir un Santuario.

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero me alegra que después de tanto entrenamiento podamos tener un momento de paz.

5 segundos después.

\- ¡Miren!

\- ¡…!

La paz había terminado, Néfele había vuelto con varias cosas dentro de su mochila, en su mano, ella mostraba una figura de cristal muy bien tallada.

\- ¿No es lindo?

\- Si tú lo dices… ¿Qué traes en la bolsa?

\- Bueno, esto es la llave para una mejor vida en el Santuario.

Ella elevó la bolsa como si se tratara de un trofeo, sus ojos brillaban y ambos chicos no sabían si sorprenderse o avergonzarse de que todos los estén mirando.

\- Vean, ropa nueva, accesorios, un peine, cepillo y pasta dental, y lo más importante de todo…. ¡Un celular! (Al fin mi sueño está cumplido)

\- Pero por qué quieres un celular en un lugar sin electricidad y posiblemente sin señal.

\- ¡A…!

El comentario de Eidrel hizo que Néfele se quedara paralizada, un viento suave sopló mientras ella trataba de procesar la información, luego se arrodillo totalmente deprimida mientras pensaba.

\- (Que… que… ¡Que tonta soy!)

Se podían ver lágrimas caer de sus ojos mientras Eidrel se llevaba la mano a la cara y Nathaniel trataba de tomarlo con calma sonriendo un poco.

Pero entonces sin esperarlo, una flor cayó frente a Néfele quien se encontraba en el suelo, la flor tenía los pétalos de varios colores, ella alzó la mirada y vio una máscara con una cara sonriente pintada, tenía un traje muy llamativo lleno de colores y un sombrero de bufón.

\- ¿Qué pasa señorita su novio la hizo llorar?

\- Ah… no… no es eso…

\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Qué le han hecho a esta pobre dama que ha caído en la desgracia?

La manera alborotada con la que decía estas palabras hizo que las personas empezaran a verlos y murmurar sobre ellos, esto ahora si era vergonzoso.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que ustedes no tienen reparo en lastimar los pobres sentimientos de una chica.

La forma en la que se movía al explicar las cosas era en cierto modo cómica.

\- No puedo creer que… ¿un momento? ¿Están sentados juntos? ¿Trataron a una chica como su igual? ¿Nunca han besado una mujer? Acaso ustedes…

\- ¡Basta!

Eidrel estaba totalmente avergonzado por las palabras de este "payaso", aunque Néfele había terminado riéndose de esta reacción.

Nathaniel se acercó al sujeto para aclarar una duda.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que nuca hemos besado a una chica?

\- ¿Entonces era cierto? Ja jajajajaja.

Todos los presentes se rieron también para la vergüenza de ambos jóvenes. Finalmente el payaso miró a Néfele se movió el gorro, se despidió y se fue saltando muy alegremente, al menos eso parecía.

\- ¿Quién es este loco?

\- No lo sé, pero es muy divertido.

\- Dilo por ti.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está la armadura?

\- ¿…?

Nathaniel no se había percatado, la armadura se encontraba en el asiento, él se acercó y la revisó, para su suerte, todo estaba bien.

\- Se imaginan si Harbinger se hubiera enterado de esto.

\- Demos gracias de que no pasó a mayores, bueno, vuélvela a cargar, reanudemos nuestra búsqueda.

Durante todo el día buscaron en los alrededores de la ciudad pero no encontraron nada, sin suerte y sin tiempo, los tres jóvenes decidieron buscar un lugar donde dormir.

\- No podemos perder tiempo, deberíamos buscar un poco más.

\- Tal vez tengas razón Eidrel, pero si no descansamos será pero para todos, Néfele ¿Puedes buscar un sitio donde podamos dormir?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza cuando de pronto vieron a un muchacho salir de un callejón, estaba totalmente golpeado y cansado, había estado corriendo cunado tropezó, Nathaniel fue a su auxilio.

\- ¿Estás bien qué te pasó?

\- La… la Banda del Infierno, me lo quitaron todo, corran, o les robaran a ustedes también.

Dicho esto el joven se levantó y se fue corriendo. Nathaniel se puso a pensar un poco.

\- Así que una banda de pandilleros que roba a la gente, por la expresión del chico podría considerar que se siente afortunado al recibir sólo esa paliza.

\- ¿Quieres encargarte de eso? Tú mismo dijiste que descansáramos.

\- Puede ser cierto, por eso mismo ustedes dos pueden ir a descansar, lo siento, pero si veo este tipo de abusos contra un indefenso no puedo hacerme a un lado.

\- Entiendo, Néfele adelántate en buscar una habitación, yo acompañaré a Nathaniel unos minutos.

Néfele se despidió y acordó encontrarse con ellos luego, al estar los dos solos entraron al callejón.

\- ¿Por qué me acompañas?

\- No lo sé, sólo quiero ver cómo una banda de criminales es aplastada como una mosca.

Finalmente llegaron a un punto oscuro donde no se podía ver nada más que el cielo estrellado, de pronto unas luces de linterna los iluminaron, para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban totalmente rodeados.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Quiénes se atreven a entrar a los dominios de la Banda del Infierno?

\- Me llamo Nathaniel, primero, voy a pedirles cortésmente que cesen su actos y dejen en paz a estas personas.

Todos rieron y Eidrel sólo suspiró sabiendo que éste iba a ser el resultado de sus palabras.

\- Vaya estupidez, ¡A él!

\- Segundo…

Todos los pandilleros se lanzaron contra ellos, Eidrel se agachó sabiendo que vendría ahora.

\- Discúlpenme.

Una luz dorada y la mitad de ellos salieron volando chocando contra las paredes, en cuanto a la segunda mitad, Nathaniel detuvo el golpe de una y luego lo usó para lanzarlo al resto de enemigos.

\- Entonces ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Todos estaban en el suelo, Eidrel se levantó y se sacudió un poco, los había derrotado a todos sin su armadura y cargando la caja de Pandora sobre su espalda.

\- Has entrenado mucho amigo.

\- No creo que lo suficiente. ¿…?

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos llegar desde lo más profundo del callejón, Eidrel notó que los pandilleros estaban calmándose e incluso sonriendo, eso no era muy bueno.

\- Nathaniel, ten cuidado.

\- No hay problema, puedo sentir una presencia con un alto nivel de cosmos acercándose.

Los pandilleros se levantaban, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ahora verán… no debieron meterse con nosotros, nuestro líder se hará cargo de los dos.

\- (¿Líder? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda tener este tipo de cosmos?)

Acercándose, finalmente se pudo ver la apariencia del líder de la banda, tenía pantalones y polo negro, joyería que rodeaba su cuello, una chaqueta que usaba a modo de capa, pelo desordenado y una calma que asustaba.

\- Soy Crusher (Triturador), el líder de ésta banda, y ustedes amigos míos, han cometido el terrible error de entrar en MI territorio.

Nathaniel quería acabar con Crusher también, pero Eidrel lo detuvo.

\- De este me encargo yo.

Nathaniel aceptó y Eidrel se puso frente a Crusher adoptando una pose de pelea, el pandillero se mantuvo en pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- (Aparentemente no parece una amenaza, pero siento un gran poder venir de él, supongo que lo mejor será ver hasta dónde puede llegar)

Eidrel se lanzó al ataque con un golpe con la mano derecha, pero Crusher lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, inmediatamente éste quiso darle una patada en el costado, pero el caballero de géminis lo detuvo con la rodilla, aunque se había olvidado de la otra pierna, Crusher saltó y dio una patada al rostro de Eidrel, pero él de un salto retrocedió evitando el ataque.

\- No está mal, pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

\- (Es fuerte, pero no extraordinario, si es una persona normal debo cuidar mis golpes para no lastimarlo mucho) Es hora de aumentar la potencia.

Más rápido que antes, Eidrel corrió hacia él directamente para cogerlo del estómago, pero Crusher saltó por encima esquivándolo y pateando su espalda, pero ese fue su error, Eidrel aprovechó el golpe para darse la vuelta velozmente y al estar apoyado sobre su espalda perdería el equilibrio debido al brusco movimiento.

Crusher finalmente usó sus brazos para tocar el piso y poder caer sin lastimarse, sin perder el tiempo empezó a atacar con los puños a Eidrel, pero el caballero era más veloz y los esquivaba, poco a poco el caballero empezó a recuperar terrero dando uno que otro golpe cada vez que Crusher descuidara su defensa, esto hizo enojar al pandillero a tal punto que empezó a gritar.

Eidrel se detuvo bloqueando uno de los golpes de Crusher y agarrando una de sus piernas al momento de que intentó patearlo de nuevo. Ahora lo había inmovilizado por completo. Pero Crusher, en lugar de mostrarse descontrolado, estaba sonriendo frente a Eidrel, él trato de darle una última advertencia.

\- Ríndete, o no seré suave contigo.

\- ¿Suave? Subestimarme puede ser un error.

De nuevo, él sintió una energía viniendo del pandillero, sus puños se hacían más fuerte, Crusher se liberó de Eidrel y le asestó un golpe en toda la cara haciéndolo volar unos metros, pero él hábilmente evitó la caída dando unos saltos.

\- Edirel…

Nathaniel se acercó a Eidrel algo exaltado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Toca.

\- ¡…!

Era totalmente increíble, Eidrel lo sintió al tocar la caja de Pandora en la espalda de Nathaniel.

\- Este cosmos… su cosmos…

No había ninguna duda, la armadura de Cáncer había escogido a Crusher como su nuevo portador.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Van a huir de esta pelea? No es por nada, pero no les permitiremos hacerlo.

Ambos no prestaron atención a lo que decía.

\- Tenemos que pensar esto con claridad, busquemos a Néfele y…

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Cómo se atreven a ignorarme?

\- ¡Escucha!

\- ¡…!

\- Continuaremos esto mañana, volveremos aquí a las 5 de la tarde, si aún quieres continuar esta pelea.

Eidrel y Nathaniel se fueron corriendo, algunos pandilleros quisieron seguirlos pero Crusher los detuvo.

\- Pero jefe, mañana es…

\- Lo sé, pero puedo arreglármelas para acabar con estos tontos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy a dormir.

Luego, al encontrar una habitación de hostal dónde dormir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿El líder de un grupo de pandilleros fue elegido por la armadura?

\- Baja la voz Néfele, por cierto, ¿Por qué tenemos que dormir en el piso?

\- Bueno, no sabía cuánto nos demoraría encontrar al caballero así que busque el hostal más barato con una sola cama… jeje…

El lugar era lo de menos, ahora había un tema del que tenían que preocuparse. Nathaniel seguía tratando de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas pero no llegaba a comprender.

\- La armadura elige a alguien digno dispuesto a proteger a Athena, ¿Por qué eligió a Crusher?

\- Bueno, si me lo preguntas, la armadura de Cáncer no tiene un buen historial de caballeros leales a Athena.

Néfele tenía un poco de razón, aunque lo cierto era que ellos no sabían qué hacer, no podían negarle la armadura, a menos que encontraran a otra persona, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? Estaban realmente perdidos.

A la mañana siguiente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos de nuevo en la plaza?

\- Buscar respuestas, debemos saber al menos que tan peligroso es Crusher y su banda, las personas de por aquí deben conocerlo bien, esperemos que Eidrel traiga buenas noticias.

Pasado un tiempo Eidrel volvió, un poco decepcionado de su búsqueda.

\- Lo mismo, una banda de delincuentes que golpean y asaltan a todo el que pase por sus callejones, parece que nadie sabe más de él y su banda.

\- ¿A cuántas personas le preguntaste?

\- A todas las que encontré, he recorrido siete calles y nada de suerte.

Néfele se levantó y caminó un poco.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Bueno, aún no le he preguntado a él.

Ella hablaba tranquila señalando al payaso del día anterior que hacía malabares para la gente que arrojaba monedas.

\- ¿En serio Néfele?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Nunca descartes a todos si no lo intentas.

Ella se acercó una vez había terminado su show, le tocó la espalda y trató de preguntarle, él se fijó en sus dos compañeros quienes trataron de tapar sus rostros, entonces con gusto fue hacia ellos junto a Néfele.

\- Parece que los niños quieren tener problemas de grandes.

\- ¿Niños? Para que sepas…

Néfele cayó a Eidrel, pidiéndole que no interrumpa.

\- A ver… ¿Así que la Banda del Infierno? Si…son un grupo de delincuentes que golpean y asaltan a la gente…

\- Lo sabía.

Eidrel se dio la vuelta para irse, Nathaniel le preguntó el porqué de su actitud.

\- ¿No se dan cuenta? Todos dicen lo mismo.

Néfele se disculpó con el payaso.

\- Disculpalo, está algo enojado por lo de ayer.

\- Jajaja, ya veo.

Rápidamente se acercó a Eidrel y empezó a señalar su cara desde distintos ángulos.

\- El niño tiene vergüenza y no le gusta que lo fastidien, jajaja, vaya que aburrido eres.

\- ¿Aburrido? Para tu información soy alguien a quien le gusta reírse de las cosas.

\- ¿También cuando se ríen de ti?

\- ¿…?

\- ¿Eres parecido a Crusher sabes?

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Lo conociste?

\- Pues no es algo que haya deseado, él era un tipo como cualquier otro al que le gustaba reírse de las cosas, sus padres siempre fueron buenos con él hasta el accidente.

\- ¿Accidente?

\- Murieron cuando viajaban, quedó huérfano a los 5 años, y se negó a ir con algún familiar, así que la calle se volvió su nuevo hogar, pero Crusher tenía un sueño, pero todos se burlaban de ese sueño, así que decidió cambiar, se volvió más sombrío y duro, día a día entrenaba para hacerse fuerte, debido a las burlas que recibió de ´pequeño por su sueño, decidió abandonarlo y volverse un pandillero.

\- ¿Cuál era su sueño?

\- No lo sé, pero cuál hubiese sido, lo abandonó junto con su verdadero nombre.

Eso era algo más de lo que habían esperado escuchar, ahora podían entender que Crusher era una persona normal en el pasado.

\- Ahora es un pandillero que busca problemas, por ejemplo hoy día, se rumorea por los barrios bajos que tendrá una pelea con una pandilla rival, sólo para ganar más fama y orgullo.

\- ¿Hoy? Creo saber a quienes se refieren…

Eidrel no había imaginado que su pelea de este día contra Crusher hubiera sido comunicada por todo el barrio bajo.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, al menos sabrán que durante las 7 de la noche no será seguro salir.

\- .. ¿Siete?

\- Sí, a esa hora la banda rival aparecerá, son como 20 hombres contra los doce de Crusher, seguro será… interesante jaja.

Había algo raro en todo esto, ¿Por qué tendría una batalla con él primero y luego enfrentaría a toda una banda?

\- Tenemos que aclarar cosas.

\- Te entiendo, vamos.

Eidrel y los demás agradecieron al payaso por la información y se fueron a toda prisa, pero Néfele se percató de algo y preguntó:

\- Espera… ¿Cómo conociste a Crusher?

Antes de que le diera oportunidad de responder Eidrel la llamó ya estaban muy alejados así que decidió esperar por la respuesta.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A por la armadura, luego a por el caballero que la portará.

Llegada la hora acordada, los tres estaban de nuevo en el callejón, podían ver al resto de pandilleros presentes pero Crusher no se encontraba ahí. Dudando por un segundo si en verdad vendría, él hizo su aparición a sus espaldas cortándoles el paso.

\- No quiero pelear contra ti, sólo espero respuestas.

\- ¿Qué curioso?, ayer tuve una extraña sensación y también quiero hacerte unas preguntas, como por ejemplo… ¿Qué traen en esa caja?

El conflicto era inevitable, por el rostro de Crusher, la única forma en la que le sacaría respuestas sería a golpes.

\- Si así quieres.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero esta vez sería diferente, Eidrel era más veloz y más fuerte, esquivando el primer ataque de Crusher arremetió un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada en el costado, de un par de golpes Crusher estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

\- No lograrás nada si no usas todo tu poder.

Crusher apretó el puño con ira, pero entonces se escuchó algo inesperado: una risa.

\- ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? ¡…! (Este cosmos… en increíble)

\- Es mi turno…

Se levantó con lamirada firme y con una sonrisa en la cara, esto estaba lejos de acabar.

\- ¡…!

Sin esperarlo Crushwer se lanzó al ataque de una manera increíble, su velocidad era diferente, sus golpes eran más precisos, a Eidrel le costaba mantenerse alejado.

\- Ya veo… así que ahora lo está soltando todo…

Un golpe en el rostro y Eidrel retrocedió con un poco de sangre en la boca, él se la limpió mientras veía como el chico se acercaba a toda velocidad, no le estaba dando tiempo para reaccionar.

Era hora de encender el cosmos, pudo defenderse de una patada, pero luego la lluvia de golpes de Crusher cayó sobre él, hábilmente bloqueo todo, aunque no pudo evitar que un par cayera en su pecho.

Rápidamente atacó los pies pero el chico saltó esquivándolo, era la oportunidad de atacar desde el aire, una patada iba directamente a la cabeza de Eidrel, pero él no se dejaría tan fácilmente se cubrió con los brazos mientras sentía todo ese poder.

Crusher volvió a estar parado frente a él, entonces Eidrel y los demás se dieron cuenta que ese cosmos nunca sería igualado.

\- Ya veo, es por eso que te escogió, pero parece que aun eres un poco indisciplinado.

Crusher no entendía y decidió atacar con todo, lamentablemente un golpe en el estómago detuvo su ataque, no pudo ver cómo, pero en un segundo Eidrel pasó de estar a unos metros a estar frente a frente a él.

\- Siento hacer esto, pero puede que nos llevemos mejor en el futuro.

Lentamente Crusher cayó al suelo mientras veía atónito a sus compañeros caer en la desesperación y luego los pies de su oponente que se había alzado con la victoria.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Le entrego la armadura?

\- Aún no Nathaniel, esperemos a los otros invitados y escuchemos las respuestas.

Al cabo de una hora habían llegado los de la banda enemiga, Néfele se encargó de cada uno, todos se fueron lastimados e incluso llorando, al fin de cuentas, una mujer había barrido el piso con ellos.

\- ¿Ahora dirás qué pasó?

Crusher se encontraba ahora frente a Eidrel, estaba enterado de lo que pasó con la banda enemiga, él ahora tenía que responder.

\- No es de su incumbencia, pero si tanto quieren saber…

Él miró a sus compañeros y agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Voy a disolver esta banda.

\- ¿…? ¿Por qué?

\- Esta ciudad era amenazada altamente por la delincuencia, luego de que mis padres murieran vagué por las calles y conocí las injusticias de la vida, por eso decidí hacerme fuerte, para combatirlos, formé una banda y empezamos a atacar personas con el fin de ganar fama en la ciudad, pronto las demás bandas se enteraron y nos desafiaron, una a una las fuimos derrotando y ahuyentando, esta noche, esta banda, era la última, ahora la ciudad estará en paz.

Se levantó sonriente y miró fijamente a Eidrel.

\- No sabía que existiera alguien más fuerte que yo, llevo entrenándome 10 años, creí que podía ganar a todos.

\- Tus acciones son nobles, pero puede que tus métodos no.

\- No me importa lo que pienses de mis métodos, sólo soy un chico que busca ser feliz siendo él mismo, sufrí burlas por querer seguir mi sueño, pero eso sólo me hizo quererlo más, ahora tengo que tomar un camino para continuar mi vida, y alejarme de este lugar por un tiempo.

Nathaniel y Néfele sonrieron, luego Eidrel le entregó la caja de Pandora a Crusher.

\- Fuiste el malo para ayudar a la gente de tu ciudad pese a que ésta se burlaba de tu sueños.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es tuyo, ahora te digo, que tienes una oportunidad para hacerte más fuerte y vivir sin que nadie se burle de ti, y tal vez, algún día te admiren junto con tu sueño, ¿Qué dices?

Crusher miró a sus compañeros, su banda, todos ellos le decían con la mirada que fuera y se haga más fuerte.

\- Estos tipo… Bien, iré con ustedes.

\- Me alegra escucharlo.

Al fin, un nuevo caballero se había unido, pero justo cuando planeaban iré.

\- ¡Espera Crusher!

\- ¿…?

Uno de sus compañeros lo llamó a lo que todos voltearon con asombro.

\- Olvidas esto.

Él le arrojó un objeto el cual atrapó en el aire.

\- Tal vez no necesites usar una máscara nunca más, pero consérvalo para no perder de vista tus sueños.

\- ¡…!

¡…!

Los tres se habían quedado sin palabras, la máscara que tenía Crusher en sus manos, él era el payaso de la plaza. Él los miró sonriendo.

\- Parece que no hace falta que les diga cuál era mi sueño…

Final

\- El viaje en tren no me molestó, pero por favor díganme que hay chicas lindas esperando allí porque estar entre puros hombres puede erizarme la piel por un momento.

\- No te quejes y agradece que estás aquí.

\- ¿No te caigo bien Géminis?

Y así habían estado durante casi todo el viaje, Néfele y Nathaniel se habían apartado para evitar ori sus gritos, en este momento ellos estaba en la entrada del santuario donde Charles les esperaba.

\- ¿Charles que haces aquí?

\- Los estaba esperando, tienen que venir conmigo al Templo del Patriarca, no van a creer lo que pasó.

A toda prisa los cuatro llegaron al Templo del Patriarca donde los esperaba Harbinger.

De inmediato los tres se arrodillaron ante su presencia aunque Crusher se mostraba algo confundido por su actitud.

\- Así que tú eres el nuevo caballero, es un gusto conocerte.

\- Emm ¿Gracias?

Eidrel interrumpió para pregunta.

\- Disculpe su Santidad, pero podría decirnos que es lo importante que está pasando aquí.

\- Estas impaciente Eidrel, pero bueno les diré, hace poco alguien llegó al Santuario.

Harbinger se hizo a un lado y detrás de él había una persona.

\- ¡…!

Su contextura era normal, nada físicamente sorprendente, lo que sí era sorprendente era el hecho de que estaba portando una armadura dorada.

\- Hola caballeros, soy Caesar, caballero dorado de Leo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Caesar

Capítulo 5: Alma de león, corazón… no tanto

\- ¡Relámpago Plasma!

\- ¡Ondas infernales!

Una reñida pelea entre dos caballeros dorados, el pan de cada día en el Santuario, bajo la supervisión del Patriarca, la admiración de los caballeros de bronce y plata, y las apuestas del resto de caballeros de oro.

\- Crusher aprende muy rápido, ha podido dominar esa técnica en tan sólo unos días, impresionante, aunque por otro lado, Caesar demuestra tener más concentración en su batalla, centra la fuerza de sus ataques lo que los hacen más poderosos, habilidad contra poder, ambos pueden obtener lo que les falta pero ahora sólo habrá una ganador…

Luego de una exhaustiva pelea de unas tres horas, Crusher terminó retirándose agotado, Caesar por otro lado se mostraba en buenas condiciones, listo para seguir luchando.

\- Parece que mi resistencia en mayor, no te culpo, he sido entrenado por verdaderos caballeros, tu lucha callejera no podría igualarse a mí en tan poco tiempo.

Luego le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Eres un oponente difícil, estoy seguro que la próxima vez podrás durar más.

\- Aún si me toma 1000 días, voy a vencerte Caesar.

La situación era pacífica en el Santuario, Ahora había cinco caballeros de oro, aunque Eidrel se mostraba aún con dudas con respecto a Caesar.

\- No te angusties.

\- ¡Su Santidad!

\- Muchos caballeros tienen vidas fuera del Santuario, algunos de ellos toman alumnos para que se conviertan en caballeros, de ellos algunos se llevan muy lejos a sus discípulos para un mejor entrenamiento y cuando vuelve, ellos son elegidos por una armadura.

\- Es como lo que hicieron mis padres conmigo

\- Así es, ellos querían que tú y tú hermana se convirtiesen en caballeros, aunque no esperaban que fuera uno dorado.

Eidrel miraba a Caesar reírse y disfrutar con los demás mientras Crusher hacía bromas, Nathaniel reía y Néfele de muy mal humor pagaba por perder su apuesta con Nathaniel.

Él los miró y decidió no preocuparse, sonrió y suspiró agradeciendo los buenos tiempos.

\- Pese a que todos ustedes tienen un método de pelear distinto debido a su entrenamiento antes de llegar, estoy seguro que podrán llegar a ser unos buenos caballeros de oro.

\- Gracias, aún debo mejorar en ciertos aspectos.

Harbinger se retiró a supervisar el entrenamiento de los caballeros de plata, no sin antes decirle algo a Eidrel.

\- En dos semanas partiré en busca del nuevo caballero, aunque tengo un buen candidato, me gustaría dejar el Santuario sabiendo que ustedes se llevan mejor.

Dicho esto se retiró dejando a Eidrel pensativo.

\- ¿Mejor? Néfele, Nathaniel y yo nos llevamos bien, Crusher es algo alocado pero es alguien que se lleva bien con todos fácilmente, ¿Se refiere a Caesar? O… ¿a mí?

Cayó la noche, Eidrel hacía guardia, un hábito que sólo él ponía en práctica.

\- (¿Por qué me sigo preocupando? A veces quisiera olvidarme de todo, al menos esta caminata podrá despejar mi mente un segundo, debo pensar con calma en las palabras del Patriarca, ¿Eh?)

Un sonido muy peculiar llamó su atención, en el campo de entrenamiento, en uno de los sacos de arena, Caesar se encontraba sin su armadura golpeando una y otra vez el saco.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Luego de varios golpes, preparó el puño derecho y tomando aire golpeó.

\- ¡…!

Ese golpe había perforado por completo el saco, la arena salió disparada por todos lados, Caesar entonces retiró el saco para poder reemplazarlo con otro que parecía más pesado.

\- Sabes, si sigues así no dejarás nada con qué entrenar mañana.

\- Hmpf* No te preocupes yo pagaré la cuenta.

Eidrel se acercó un poco dudoso pero trató de ser amigable.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- Algo así, esperaba ejercitarme un poco a ver si me llega el sueño.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Eres hijo de dos caballeros, tuviste un entrenamiento superior, puede que seas un mejor oponente, pero me negaré esta vez.

\- ¿…?

\- La pelea contra Crusher me dejó agotado.

\- Entonces... ¿No debería estar descansando?

\- No, debería hacerme más fuerte para no volver a agotarme.

Eran sus palabras, Eidrel sentía que algo no iba bien con Caesar, ¿Por qué ansiaba tanto poder? ¿Sería para proteger a Athena? Eidrel no evitaba pensar que había otras razones.

\- Seguiré haciendo guardia, trata de no romper otra cosa por favor.

\- No prometo nada.

\- Y Caesar… no sudaste esta mañana.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sólo no te presiones tanto, adiós.

Luego de la retirada de Eidrel, Caesar siguió entrenando durante toda la noche, así por varios días.

Habían pasado 7 días desde entonces, fue cuando en la mañana todos se dieron cuenta que Caesar había desaparecido del Santuario, además, se había llevado la armadura de Leo, sin ninguna nota ni pista todos entraron en confusión.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora viejo?

Néfele fue en busca de Harbinger para empezar a actuar, Harbinger estaba en su habitación, pensando las cosas con calma.

\- Si Caesar decidió irse entonces que así sea, tarde o temprano volverá. Además él puede cuidarse sólo.

Crusher tomó la palabra.

\- No es por nada, pero si el leoncito se fue entonces ¿no llamaría mucho la atención?

\- Posiblemente, pero Caesar no es tonto, estoy seguro que sabe lo que hace.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en medio del desierto.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

\- No lo sé, pero fue tu idea en un principio así que toma las riendas del asunto.

\- Me refiero a qué estoy haciendo dejando que vengas conmigo.

\- ¿Será porque me estimas?

\- Será porque me seguiste todo este tiempo y cuando me di cuenta estabas detrás de mí.

Caesar se encontraba junto a Eidrel, ambos cargaban sus armaduras en un ambiente muy soleado, durante varias horas estuvieron caminando hasta que encontraron una cueva misteriosa en la que entraron.

\- Así que… ¿Tienes una buena razón para hacer esto?

\- Mira Eidrel…

Caesar había abandonado su actitud alegre y bondadosa, se mostraba serio y un poco enojado.

\- Lo que pase aquí a partir de ahora es mi responsabilidad, por favor retírate y déjame encargarme de mis propios asuntos.

\- Bueno, eso haría de no ser porque para bien o para mal, lo que hagas con esa armadura requiere mi atención, lo siento pero no puedo permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras cometes locuras, quien sabe qué enemigo del Santuario podría verte y atacar.

\- No me importa, soy un caballero de oro, ahora tengo el poder necesario para acabar con el ejército de Cronos.

\- ¿…?

Caesar caminó hacia el interior de la cueva, Eidrel se levantó apresuradamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Cronos?

\- Me lo dijo el Patriarca.

\- ¿En serio? Tus ojos, nadie pone esos ojos de odio hacia alguien del que sólo ha escuchado hablar, ¿Me dirás la verdad?

Él lo ignoró y continuó su camino, pero inmediatamente Eidral o detuvo y empujó contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

\- Escucha, no me importa el motivo por la que la armadura de Leo te haya escogido, pero si tu actitud pone en peligro a Athena y al Santuario no puedo permitir un libre albedrío, así que confiesa de una vez.

La impaciencia del caballero de Géminis era notoria, Caesar aceptó de mala gana, después de todo era su culpa por no darse cuenta que él lo seguía.

\- Cuando era un niño presencié una batalla entre un soldado de Cronos y un caballero de Athena, la batalla entre ambos dejó una gran destrucción en el lugar, mi casa fue un daño colateral, al finalizar lo único que recuerdo fue la cara del doctor preguntándome si estoy bien y que mi casa cayó encima de mi familia siendo yo el único sobreviviente. Luego de años de aprender el camino de un caballero aprendí a leer el cosmos y rastrearlo, aunque era niño, nunca podría olvidar esa sensación que sentí ese trágico día, por eso fue fácil rastrearlo, todo este tiempo siempre supe dónde estaba, y ahora que soy un caballero dorado al fin…

\- ¿Te vengarás? ¿En serio? Vaya parece que estoy hablando con un niño.

\- Di lo que quieras, sólo tengo una cosa por hacer y no pienso fallar.

\- Supongo que los soldados de Cronos sólo han ocasionado males a gente inocente, no me opondré a que acabes con su vida, pero no creo que la venganza sea apropiada para un caballero, te irá consumiendo y posiblemente pierdas tu armadura algún día.

Caesar se liberó de Eidrel y continuó su camino.

\- No pienso vengar a mis padres.

\- ¿…?

\- Cuando salí del hospital estaba sólo, mi tío me cuido junto a su familia, pese a ello nunca la sentí como mía, estaba totalmente chocado por la muerte de mis padres, fue entonces que volví a sentir la misma sensación de entonces, el cosmos me llamaba, terminé encontrando al caballero que había luchado, fue él quien me llevó con sus compañeros y me enseñó a pelear, poco a poco descubrí mi talento para rastrear el cosmos, fueron ellos quienes me enseñaron que la venganza no haría felices a mis padres.

\- Entonces por qué estás aquí.

Ellos se miraron fijamente con seriedad.

\- Para honrar sus vidas, demostrarles que el hijo que tuvieron se convirtió en un gran caballero y que acabará con la maldad de este mundo.

\- Algo cursi, pero…

Eidrel tocó el hombro de Caesar sonriente y se adelantó a él, el caballero de Leo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Digno de un caballero de Athena, quiero pelear contra ti una vez regresemos al Santuario.

\- Dalo por hecho.

Durante unos minutos se introdujeron en lo más profundo de la cueva hasta llegar a lo que parecía un salón subterráneo donde cuatro entidades estaban presentes, tres de ellos eran claramente soldados de Cronos, el otro no mostraba una armadura pero sin duda estaba con ellos.

\- Bien ¿Cuál de ellos es el sujeto que buscas?

\- Ese, el alto del medio.

Caesar señalaba al que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos, tenía el pelo oscuro y una contextura delgada, portaba lentes y su armadura era tenía múltiples lazos que salían de su espalda, algunos de ellos estaban conectados a una especie de computadora ubicada en una parte más profunda.

\- Aquí voy.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Parece que van a realizar algo.

\- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a saber qué es lo que van a hacer?

\- Escucha, no creo que este sea un lugar apropiado para hacer algo seriamente importante, si te fijas en las paredes hay marcas que indican que este es un campo de pruebas.

De muy mala gana Caesar aceptó esperar a ver lo que hacían.

\- Bien Maximus, trata de encender tu cosmos, eso debería bastar.

\- Como quiera señor Argo.

El líder ordenó traer una caja enorme frente a Maximus, el único que no portaba armadura, esa caja era muy similar a la de las armaduras, Argo la abrió y dentro de ella se mostró la armadura que contenía en su interior.

\- ¡Imposible!

\- Es… ¡es la armadura de Pegaso!

Aunque con unas características diferentes, era claramente la armadura de Pegaso, Maximus entonces inició, apretó los puños y encendió el cosmos, entonces la armadura empezó a reaccionar uniéndose finalmente a Máximus.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo un sirviente de Cronos obtener la armadura de Pegaso?

\- No lo sé, pero ya esperé mucho tiempo Eidrel, es el turno de actuar ¡Ah!

Caesar saltó y aterrizó frente a los soldados de Cronos, tenía puesta la armadura de Leo y miraba a Argo de manera desafiante.

\- Argo de Parásito, yo Caesar de Leo he venido a castigarte por los crímenes que has hecho contra la humanidad, si se rinden ahora seré piadoso.

\- ¿Caesar de Leo? Así que un caballero dorado ha llegado hasta aquí, que curioso, pensé que no había ninguno, bueno no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo.

Argo hizo una señal y los otros dos soldados se pusieron frente a él.

\- Si así quieres, ¡Relámpago Plasma!

Un solo golpe y ambos salieron volando, Argo no parecía sorprendido.

\- Maximus, es hora de que pongas a prueba tu nueva armadura.

Por detrás de él, Maximus apareció y preparó un golpe, por suerte Caesar pudo sentir su cosmos y esquivó velozmente para luego dar un golpe en el estómago, y con la mano aún en contacto con él gritó:

\- ¡Relámpago Plasma!

Maximus salió disparado unos metros, Caesar entonces fue corriendo para atacar a Argo, pero en medio de su camino…

\- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Una esfera de energía lo golpeó haciéndolo volar unos metros.

\- Pero qué…

\- No te ves bien, Leo.

De nuevo alzó su puño y el cosmos empezó a rodearlo. Listo para atacar, unas palabras lo detuvieron.

\- Oye, parece que tu armadura tiene una debilidad.

\- ¿Qué?

Argo y Máximus quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esto, y más aún al ver que quien lo dijo era otro caballero dorado.

\- Soy Eidrel de Géminis, caballero dorado de Athena, Caesar, tú encargarte del científico loco, quiero saber algo de este supuesto caballero de Pegaso.

\- De acuerdo.

Eidrel se lanzó al ataque contra Máximus pero este se hizo a un lado para esquivar su golpe, inmediatamente el caballero de Géminis arremetió contra él, un golpe en el pecho y un combo de puñetazos hicieron al sujeto salir volando para estrellarse en las paredes de la cueva.

Sin embargo, un Cometa de Pegaso fue lanzado, aunque no hizo impacto pasó muy cerca de Eidrel quien sintió algo inesperado.

\- (¿Cómo es posible? Este cosmos es violento y maligno, ¿Cómo pudo hacerse con la armadura de Pegaso?)

En medio de su pensamiento, Maximus aprovechó para asestar un golpe que hizo retroceder a Eidrel, sin embargo él contraatacó pero sus golpes fueron resistidos por la defensa de Maximus.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Caesar atacaba a Argo quien a duras penas escapaba y apenas podía contraatacar.

\- ¿Qué clase de caballero eres? Tienes un poder mucho mayor al esperado.

\- Supongo que para ser un ser inteligente descubrir esto ha sido todo un logro para ti.

Enojado Argo miraba por donde podría escapar, pero tenía que ganar tiempo.

\- (Máximus puede acabar con ese caballero de Géminis, luego vendrá aquí y podré escapar y explotaré la cueva luego volveré para obtener sus armaduras…) Sabes algo Leo, yo me baso en perfeccionar el conocimiento antes que buscar fortalecer mi cuerpo, mi cosmos es más que suficiente para hacer frente a un caballero como tú… ¡Perforaciones Infecciosas!

Los lazos parecían agujas saliendo de su espalda, Caesar no se movió simplemente hizo lo que sabía hacer.

\- Relámpago Plasma.

Argo volvió a caer, esperando que Maximus derrotase a Eidrel.

Por su parte, Maximus lanzaba más ataques que cada vez parecían más fuertes y más veloces, Eidrel trató de comprender lo que pasaba hasta que decidió hacer algo, sin nada que decir se detuvo y fue impactado el Cometa de Pegaso de Maximus.

\- Ya lo entiendo…

Despejándose el escenario, Eidrel seguía en pie como si nada le hubiera pasado, ´le mirando a Maximus sólo dijo mientras estiraba los brazos.

\- Esa no es la armadura de Pegaso.

\- ¡…!

\- Si lo fuera para empezar nunca se hubiese unido a ti.

Argo estaba preocupado "¡Lo descubrió!" era lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- No puedo permitir que exista una armadura falsa, eso sólo es una deshonra para el Santuario, como caballero es mi deber destruirla. ¡Explosión Galáctica!

El poderoso ataque de Géminis acabó por completo con Maximus, su armadura quedó hecha pedazos, sin nada rescatable y totalmente desprendida de Maximus.

\- Se acabó.

\- No… no…

Maximus quedó inconsciente, Caesar había derrotado finalmente a Argo quien estaba severamente lastimado, pero de manera extraña sonriendo.

\- Si yo fuera tú no estaría tan feliz, vendrás con nosotros y explicarás que significa esa armadura.

\- Bueno pueden intentarlo, ja ja ja.

La cueva tembló, poco a poco empezaba a desmoronarse, ambos caballeros tenían que salir de ahí.

\- ¿Puedes destruirlo?

\- Aun no controlo bien la Explosión de Galaxias, podría caernos todo encima, ¿Qué me dices tú?

\- ¿Qué velocidad puedes alcanzar?

\- Vamos.

Ambos desaparecieron de la cueva dejando a Argo solo con Maximus y sus compañeros, el hombre reía para sí mismo.

\- Sólo un pequeño tropiezo, pero aún queda mucho por investigar.

\- Señor Argo…

\- Maximus… fuiste de ayuda, gracias a ti he podido avanzar en mi investigación, pero de momento necesitaré a alguien con un mayor cosmos, lo siento.

Argo activó un dispositivo que lo sacó del lugar, tanto Maximus como los otros dos terminaron muriendo aplastados por la explosión, Argo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Final

\- Parece que su relación ha tomado mejores rumbos.

Harbinger apreciaba de pie la pelea entre el cabalero de Leo y el de Géminis, estaban muy igualados entre ellos y ninguno parecía dar marchar atrás.

\- ¡Suficiente!

Ambos se detuvieron a la voz del Patriarca.

\- Partiré en breve, así que desearía que ambos se hagan cargo de mantener a raya al resto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Todos quedaron sin palabras, Néfele protesto.

\- ¡Yo soy la que tiene más tiempo aquí me corresponde, además ¿Qué tengo de malo?!

Crusher interrumpió a Néfele.

\- Que seas la más vieja no significa que debas ser la que esté a cargo, este lugar necesita tener un ambiente más alegre y no hay mejor opción que…

\- ¡A quién llamas vieja!

\- Además el leoncito no tiene el tamaño adecuado para liderar.

Esto tocó a Caesar, pero más increíble, Eidrel estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta, Caesar es el más bajo de los hombres, ¿Cuántos años tenías?

\- ¡Tengo 15! ¡Dejen de fastidiar con mi esta…!

Néfele se acercó y le tocó la cabeza.

\- ¡Es cierto! Tengo 14 y soy casi de su tamaño.

\- ¡Basta!

Todos gritaban y peleaban entre sí, por su lado a Nathaniel no le parecía importar, de hecho lo tranquilizaba saber que ahora Eidrel y Caesar se llevaban mejor.

\- ¿A dónde irá ahora Patriarca?

\- Bueno, hay un templo budista que quiero visitar, espero tener suerte.

\- Que Athena lo cuide en su viaje.

\- Gracias Nathaniel, En cuanto a ustedes dos ¡¿Quieren comportarse como caballeros?!

Todos se detuvieron en plena revuelta, tenían los pies y manos en diferentes partes del cuerpo de sus oponentes, se veían en ridículos. Pero tal vez era eso lo que los hizo reírse de ellos mismos luego de ver cómo estaban.

Al partir Harbinger, Eidrel habló con Caesar.

\- ¿No diremos nada de lo que vimos?

\- Preferiría no preocuparlos, además los caballeros sirven para proteger, aún si lo supiéramos no podríamos ir en su búsqueda.

\- Mira quien habla, si fuiste tú el que los fue a buscar.

\- Pero no con la intención de detenerlos.

\- Entonces ¿Qué sugieres caballero de Leo?

\- Esperar, tal vez el plan se derrumbó junto con esa cueva.

\- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Si llegan y atacan a Athena?

Él sonrió y miró a Harbinger alejándose.

\- Si lo hacen, deberán de enfrentar a sus caballeros, y por supuesto vencerme a mí.


	7. Capítulo 6: Daisho

Capítulo 6: El miedo del corazón

Luego de muchas cosas pasadas en el Santuario, Harbinger de nuevo se puso en marcha para encontrar al siguiente caballero, pero por raro que pareciera, esta vez sabía dónde tenía que ir, él había tenido en cuenta al siguiente candidato desde antes que Athena muriera.

En las montañas de un valle donde no se podía ver civilización humana, solamente el verde de las plantas y la niebla del amanecer, ahí había un templo que entraba en completa armonía con la naturaleza.

\- Hola.

\- Señor Patriarca, es un honor verlo aquí.

Un hombre con vestiduras budistas recibió a Harbinger se mostraba muy emocionado, en el interior todo parecía nuevo, los alumnos entrenaban en una sala abierta mientras otros estaban meditando en un salón más pequeño.

\- Él se encuentra meditando en este momento, llámeme loco, pero creo que él sabía que usted llegaría aquí mucho antes de que me lo dijera.

\- No me sorprendería, es un chico muy talentoso.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde la vegetación daba una sensación de calma, había una pequeña fuente de agua y las aves se juntaban para beber allí, atrás de la fuente, un joven se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo dejaré para que hablen.

\- Gracias.

Ambos se despidieron y Harbinger se acercó, a pocos pasos del chico escuchó una voz.

\- Bienvenido Patriarca.

\- Daisho, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El joven se levantó y abrió los ojos, luego saludo de manera cordial al estilo budista.

\- ¿Sabes para qué he venido?

\- Espero que sí, Athena necesita a sus caballeros de nuevo.

\- Daisho, puedo sentir tu cosmos, aunque está calmado es increíblemente sorprendente, no cabe duda, la armadura resuena desde que llegué aquí.

\- Me siento alabado su Santidad, le doy mi palabra que protegeré a Athena.

Harbinger sonrió mientras se quitaba la caja de Pandora de la espalda.

\- Con tu entrenamiento, creo que serás el caballero dorado más poderoso de esta generación.

\- No diga eso, el poder no es algo que anhele, prefiero concentrarme en preservar la paz.

Daisho dio unos pasos y luego habló calmado mientras sentía una brisa por todo el cuerpo.

\- Vamos, le prometí a todos mostrarles la armadura.

\- Entonces que así sea, serás un gran caballero.

Todos fueron reunidos al salón principal, el piso de madera brillaba como nunca, Daisho estaba al frente de todos y Harbinger destapó la caja, frente a frente, La armadura de Virgo brillaba como nunca, Daisho la miró con humildad, luego encendió su cosmos.

\- …Por Athena… ¡HA!... ¡…!

\- ¡…!

¡…!

La armadura seguía brillando, pero no se movió, Daisho seguía en pie, con su cosmos encendido pero sin la armadura puesta.

\- A…

ÉL estaba sin palabras, sus compañeros y maestros también quedaron atónitos, la armadura no había elegido a Daisho como su portador.

\- A…

El joven se dio cuenta que era inútil, apagó su cosmos y dijo:

\- Parece que no soy yo, lo siento su Santidad, ahora si me permite…

Daisho abandonó el salón, todos empezaron a murmurar, ¿Qué no era él el más fuerte de todos los presentes? Su maestro trató de hablar con Harbinger también.

\- No… no entiendo qué pasó, Daisho es el mejor aquí, ha dominado todas las técnicas del caballero de Virgo, su cosmos demuestra que es digno de ello.

Harbinger se quedó pensando, finalmente se puso frente a todos y habló en voz alta.

\- Quiero que hagan una fila, todos ustedes.

Luego miró al maestro y le dijo:

\- Que todos intente ponérsela, si alguno lo logra, avísame, yo iré a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Eh?

Harbinmger se fue, y no pasó mucho hasta que empezó el descontrol, todos quería ser los primeros en probar ser dignos de la armadura, tanto alumnos como maestros. El viejo maestro de Daisho estaba siendo pisoteado en un inútil intento por mantener la calma.

\- ¡Esto es muy irresponsable su Santidad!

Luego de caminar, el Patriarca volvió al lugar donde estaba la fuente, ahí se encontraba Daisho, meditando.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿…? ¡Patriarca!

\- Debes estar muy perturbado como para no sentir mi presencia estando tan cerca.

\- Lo… lo siento, sólo que no esperaba el resultado… de hoy…

El joven había hecho un puño mientras cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza a un lado.

\- Pese a que no te eligió, la armadura de Virgo está resonando en este lugar, eso quiere decir que está esperando por alguien que se encuentra aquí.

\- Pues…. Me parece bien, hay mucho que son talentosos.

\- Daisho… ¿Estabas convencido de que la armadura te escogería?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sólo piénsalo, eres talentoso y…

\- ¡Espere! ¿Escuchó eso?

Harbinger trataba de escuchar pero no oía nada, Daisho se levantó y corrió, Harbinger fue detrás de él, luego de correr un poco llegaron hasta un árbol de gran tamaño, Daisho miró en sus raíces y debajo de unas hojas, había una cría de pájaro.

\- Debió caerse del árbol.

\- Esto es serio, si no regresa a su nido podría morir.

\- Pero mira, ¿No crees que es muy alto Daisho?

ÉL no respondió, sólo miró la rama donde se ecnotraba el nido y dio un par de saltos hasta llegar ahí.

\- Vamos, ya estás bien.

Dejó al pajarito en su nido y de un solo salto aterrizó de forma impecable.

\- Me impresionas Daisho, no dudaste ni un segundo.

\- No fue nada.

\- Te equivocas, lo fue todo para esa vida, te estará agradecido por siempre.

\- No tiene que agradecerme nada, sólo hice lo que se debe hacer cuando se tiene una vida en las manos, así es como pienso.

\- No todos piensan lo mismo.

\- No soy como todos.

Daisho se retiró sin decir más, la noche caía y Harbinger fue a avergiuar si alguien había logrado ponerse la armadura.

\- Lo siento su Santidad, estuvimos hasta el anochecer, pero ninguno logró ponérsela, ni siquiera los maestros.

\- Interesante, aun así la armadura está resonando como si su verdadero dueño estuviera aquí.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Daisho, estaba con varios cestos yendo hacia un lugar.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- Está recogiendo frutos.

\- No entiendo.

\- Cada noche, Daisho alista canastas y las pone debajo de los árboles de fruta, para la mañana siguiente va y los recoge esperando ver si alguna fruta cayó, ha repetido esto durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? No sería mejor esperar a que sea temporada de cosecha.

\- Tal vez, pero el árbol tiene frutos irregulares, algunos maduran mejor que otros, así que cuando llegan a caer, la canasta estará ahí para evitar que se aplasten.

\- Ya veo… ¡…!

Harbinger se retiró y fue a hablar con Daisho una vez más.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Oh, gracias.

Durante media hora pusieron canastas alrededor de varios árboles que se encontraban al pie de la montaña.

\- Sabes, a pesar de que la armadura resuene, no ha habido un dueño apropiado.

\- Entonces ¿sucede algo malo?

\- No, pero creo que es porque está esperando que alguien de este templo se convierta en su dueño apropiado.

\- Dices que aún no estamos listos, no lo entiendo, qué más nos falta.

\- Daisho, te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Estabas seguro de que la armadura te escogería?

Él se quedó callado unos momentos, ¿Había hecho eso? Lo pensó por un minuto antes de contestar.

\- A decir verdad… yo…

Entonces unas campanadas interrumpieron su charla, venían del templo y no parecían ser una buena señal.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Debemos movernos, ¡El templo está bajo ataque!

A toda prisa, Daisho aceleró el paso dejando atrás a Harbinger, al llegar al templo encontró en el salón principal a todos sus compañeros tirados en el suelo. Más importante aún, la armadura de Virgo no estaba.

Escuchando un sonido desde la sala del lado, Daisho corrió sólo para encontrar otro grupo de estudiantes y maestros tirados en el suelo, pero esta vez había algo más, una criatura de casi un metro, era de color oscuro y con aspecto humanoide, en ese momento estaba sobre la espalda de uno de los alumnos, se percató de Daisho y se lanzó al ataque.

\- Kān…

La criatura se detuvo justo antes de tocar a Daisho, estaba suspendida en el aire, luego salió volando para estrellarse contra la pared, debido al poderoso impacto, se desvaneció como si se desintegrara en segundos.

\- ¡Daisho!

\- Maestro.

Su maestro había llegado estaba muy lastimado y agotado, rápidamente, Daisho fue en su ayuda cogiéndolo para que no caiga.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado maestro?

\- Un ser, con una armadura oscura… atacó el templo… pensábamos que podíamos detenerlo pero… esas cosas aparecieron…

\- No diga más maestro, yo me encargaré.

Daisho lo dejó en lugar segura y se dispuso a partir, pero antes de hacerlo su maestro le dijo algo más.

\- Escucha, tiene la armadura de Virgo… no debe llevársela… Daisho… Hay un rosario… en el templo principal… en una caja oculta en el altar de madera… cógelo… te protegerá…

El chico asentó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo, sea lo que sea, sus compañeros, mejor dicho todo el templo estaba en peligro, sin mencionar que la armadura de Virgo también significaba una preocupación más.

Daisho encontró el rosario, no había visto a ningún compañero más ni otra de esas cosas, eso le preocupaba, posiblemente habrían escapado con la armadura, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse, inmediatamente se sentó, cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar con el rosario entre sus manos.

\- (Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de presencias malignas en el templo… no será fácil encontrar al líder… también puedo sentir a los demás, pero su presencia es débil…)

Durante un tiempo Daisho siguió buscando pero no había resultados, ya era muy probable de que el líder hubiera abandonado el templo.

\- (Pero cabe la posibilidad de que esté ocultando su cosmos, debo concentrarme más… estoy seguro…) ¡…!

Entonces sintió algo, no era una presencia maligna, era algo de alguna manera… familiar.

\- La armadura de Virgo, aún está aquí.

Daisho se levantó de golpe, había un lugar a donde ir en este momento, sabía dónde estaba la armadura, y de ser así, sabía dónde estaba la cabeza de este ataque.

Era algo confuso, tal vez sólo era casualidad o tal vez no, pero Daisho se dirigió al lugar donde solía meditar, allí lo encontró, bebiendo de la fuente con las manos, tenía una apariencia grotesca y a su lado estaba la armadura de Virgo.

Por todo el lugar, estaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros, algunos sin vida y otros a punto de perderla.

\- ¿Así que aún quedaba uno con vida? Pfff, aun no quiero ensuciarme las manos.

Diasho se percató de que estaba rodeado por muchas de esas criaturas, rápidamente adoptó una pose de pelea.

\- ¿Acaso no puedes venir tú sólo? No sabía que los soldados de Cronos eran tan cobardes.

A él no le afectaban sus palabras, parecía lavarse la boca con el agua de la fuente, bebiéndola y escupiéndola una y otra vez.

\- Es una prueba para aquel que quiera retarme.

Miró a Daisho sin importancia alguna.

\- Soy Isos de Termita, y vas a tener que enfrentar a toda mi colonia de espectros termita si quieres pelear contra mí.

\- No hay problema.

Los espectros se acercaron para atacar, Daisho los esquivó con agilidad al estar apartado de ellos gritó.

\- Ohm… ¡Bendición de las tinieblas!

Su cosmos estalló acabando con muchos de esos espectros, pese a ellos una gran cantidad seguía frente a él, de una manera u otra siguió esquivando y atacando, finalmente, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un mayor poder para terminar ocn todos estos espectros, se paró en medio e hizo un movimiento con las manos, unió el pulgar con el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda con el pulgar y el dedo medio juntos, con la palma hacia arriba. Era el Sello para absorber las enseñanzas de Buda.

Las termitas atacaron pero fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, Daisho estaba sumamente concentrado, luego grito.

\- ¡Bendición de las tinieblas!

Esta vez fue más poderoso de un solo golpe todas las termitas desaparecieron bajo una luz brillante, Isos era el único en pie frente a Daisho.

\- Y bien, parece que es tu turno.

Isos se rio, como si fuera una broma.

\- Parece que aún tienes que encargarte de algo más.

De la espalda de Isos varias esferas de energía oscura salieron y cayeron a la tierra cada una de ellas creó un espectro Termita nuevo.

\- Puedes destruirlo, pero sacaré el doble la próxima vez, y la próxima y la próxima, gasta todo el cosmos que puedas, no te servirá contra un ejército infinito.

Ahora estaba en problemas, Daisho retrocedió un paso, ese último ataque le costó una gran cantidad de cosmos, si lo hacía varias veces terminaría agotándose.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo te ves al final de la batalla?

\- ¿…?

Harbinger había llegado hasta el lugar, sus manos estaban algo lastimadas, era una prueba de que también había luchado contra las termitas.

\- ¡El Patriarca está aquí! Ja, ja, ja.

Isos se colocó encima de la caja de Pandora.

\- Entonces los rumores son cierto, no hay caballeros que defiendan el Santuario, así que has estado reclutándolos, cuando todos se enteren, no habrá fuerza en el mundo que defienda a Athena de Cronos.

Harbinger no prestó mucha atención a las palabras de Isos, miró a Daisho y le dijo:

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? Eres el mejor alumno, pero ¿Puedes con ello?

\- Yo…

Isos se dio cuenta que Daisho era el candidato para la armadura de Virgo, empezó a sentir el cosmos que resonaba junto con el chico, entonces decidió hacer algo para evitar que exista un nuevo caballero.

\- Lo siento, pero la paciencia se acabó, te mataré a ti y al Patriarca, y luego todos los soldados de Cronos atacaremos el Santuario… ¡Plaga mortal!

\- ¡A un lado!

Un disparo oscuro iba dirigido a Daisho, por fortuna Harbinger lo empujó para evitarlo, al ver detrás de ellos el pasto y algunos árboles, todo lo que entró en contracto había desparecido, como si el ataque se hubiera comido lo que tocó.

\- Si no van a estar quietos, entonces haré que se detengan.

Las termitas atacaron, pese a sus esfuerzos, Isos invocó más y más, entre todas atraparon a Harbinger y a Daisho cubriéndolos con sus cuerpos dejando libre sólo sus cabezas.

\- Ahora si me permiten, voy a terminar esto… ¡Plaga mortal!

El ataque era preciso, Daisho cerró los ojos esperando un fin inevitable, pero en ese momento un sentimiento llenó su corazón.

\- ¡…!

Él abrió sus ojos, entonces fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, Isos estaba quieto y su ataque a un metro de impactar contra él, ¿él?

Daisho también veía su cuerpo junto con el de Harbinger, pero si su cuerpo estaba allí ¿Dónde se encontraba él?

\- Parece que aun tienes ganas de vivir.

\- ¡Su Santidad!

\- Si no lo has notado, estamos en una dimensión dentro de tu mente.

\- ¿En mi mente?

\- Así es, concentraste al máximo ti cosmos y pudiste entrar a una dimensión donde tu proyección astral puede ver el mundo real, mientras tú lo desees, los segundo serán milenios.

El joven suspiró, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el impacto sea inevitable, entonces el ataque empezó a moverse.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tu mente, estas dudando de ti otra vez.

\- No entiendo.

\- Esta es una dimensión donde tú puedes mandar, si crees que vivirás entonces lo harás, si crees que ese ataque nunca llegará a golpearte entonces así será, todo está en ti.

Daisho se quedó callado mientras veía cómo lentamente el ataque avanzaba hacia él.

\- Daisho, ¿Estabas seguro que la armadura te aceptaría?

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Todos me han admirado, todos siempre esperan lo mejor de mí y por eso no quiero decepcionarlos, por eso tenía miedo, miedo de que la armadura no me acepte y eso me creó dudas, si en verdad era o no digno de proteger a Athena como un caballero.

\- Sabes, eres como la manzana del árbol en el cual poner la canasta, nunca se sabrá si está lista o no, pero cuando madure ¿Te estrellarás o alguien esperará por ti? A diferencia del cesto, la armadura no estará esperando a que madures todo el tiempo, ya dependerá de ti hacerlo.

A sólo unos pocos centímetros, Daisho veía el ataque frente a su cuerpo.

\- Ahora te pregunto ¿Cómo te ves al final de la batalla?

Miraba el ataque, se miraba a él, a Isos, a la armadura, finalmente encontró la respuesta.

\- Me veo victorioso.

El ataque se detuvo, denuevo todo estaba detenido, Daisho aceptó el miedo de su corazón.

\- Tengo miedo del fracaso, pero sé que puedo superarlo si creo en ello, gracias su Santidad.

\- Aun no me agradezca nada, primero tienes un asunto entre manos.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

\- Por cierto, cómo puedes hablar conmigo.

\- No lo sé, parece que tú me lo permitiste

\- Ya veo.

Daisho se concentraba para volver a su cuerpo, en el mundo real no habían pasado ni dos segundos, todo se reanudó.

\- ¡Kān!

El ataque se detuvo a sólo dos centímetros de su rostro, luego lo mandó a volar hacia Isos pero éste los esquivó un poco sorprendido.

\- Om…

Todas las termitas salieron volando, una luz las repelió, Daisho estaba agarrando el rosario mientras concentraba su cosmos, liberó a Harbinger y miró a Isos.

\- Eres una amenaza para este mundo, por ello debes ser eliminado.

\- Ja, ja, no creo que puedas hacer algo, la armadura no te aceptó, ¿Qué hará un humano para hacerme frente?

Puso el rosario frente suyo, Isos invocaba más termitas, ahora se había triplicado, era casi imposible ver el suelo.

\- Para una escoria como tú no necesito usar una armadura.

\- Pues entonces mi colonia te matará.

\- ¿Te confías por tener un ejército? Entonces espera a conocer el mío ¡Invocación de espíritus!

En un parpadeo todo el ejército de Isos desapareció, Daisho no parecía haberse esforzado en lo absoluto, entonces empezó a avanzar contra Isos con los ojos cerrados, él estaba empezando a temblar.

\- Acabaré contigo, y una vez que lo haga la cabeza de Athena adornará mi armadura ¡Plaga mortal!

Era inútil, todos sus ataques eran detenidos, Isos trató de jugar su última carta, cogió la armadura de Virgo y se preparó para huir, su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer entre las sombras.

\- Si no puedo derrotarte, al menos este será un buen premio de consuelo.

Daisho no decía nada, se detuvo y alzó una mano, estaba juntando energía.

\- No importa lo que planees, ya es demasiado tarde... ¡¿Eh?!

La armadura se escapó de las manos de Isos, mientras Daisho seguí juntando energía la armadura fue recubriendo todo su cuerpo.

\- No… ahora no.

Su cuerpo aun no desvanecía, era como si una fuerza extraña le impidiera escapar, Daisho finalmente abrió los ojos, lo que miró Isos, no fue nada agradable.

\- ¡Tesoro del cielo!

Una luz brillante, Harbinger se cubrió, para cuando pudo ver encontró a Daisho con la armadura puesta atendiendo a uno de sus compañeros que yacía caído, detrás suyo, unos restos de armadura totalmente destruidos, no había rastro de Isos, salvo tal vez, un montón de cenizas.

\- Debemos atender a los heridos.

\- Yo te ayudaré.

\- Gracias su Santidad.

Final

\- Bien jóvenes, él es Daisho, el nuevo caballero dorado de Virgo.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos.

Había pasado una semana y Harbinger trajo a Daisho al Santuario, ese mismo día, anunció que él sería el encargado de educar a los otros dorados y lo colocaba como guía de todos ellos.

\- Bueno, guía no significa ser el más fuerte, sino el más sabio, así que aún puedo ser el mejor de todos los caballeros.

\- Como digas Caesar, sólo si llegas a superarme en algún punto.

\- Creí que ya lo había hecho Eidrel.

Otra discusión mañanera, luego de ver la casa de Aries y la remodelación que le había hecho Néfele, ver a Nathaniel tratando de jugar con la pequeña Athena y escuchar algunos chistes subidos de tono de Crusher, Daisho se dio cuenta de una cosa.

\- Esta generación está perdida.

\- Ja ja, son sólo jóvenes, al momento de proteger a Athena se toman las cosas muy en serio, no te preocupes, con tu guía estoy seguro que podrán llegar al límite e incluso superarlo.

\- Me siento honrado su Santidad.

\- Bien, es hora de alistarme para otro viaje, los caballeros no vendrán hasta aquí je je… no incluye a Caesar.

\- ¡Espere!

\- ¿Si?

\- Esa noche, cuando estaba por recibir la Plaga mortal de Isos, sentí un cosmos extraño, fue lo que me impulsó a seguir viviendo, ahora que he venido al Santuario, creo que… fue Athena la que me ayudó.

\- Eso es inesperadamente maravilloso.

\- Pero… cómo ella puede hacer eso, tan sólo es una bebé.

\- Tal vez sea una bebé, pero sigue siendo una diosa que ama a sus caballeros, aún si estos no están listos para serlo.

Harbinger se retiró dejando pensativo a Daisho, entonces unas palmadas en la espalda lo sorprendieron, eran Eidrel y Caesar.

\- Bien queremos dejar las cosas en claro y saber quién es el más fuerte hasta el momento.

\- Lo siento pero no me gusta usar la violencia de no ser necesario.

\- Pero claro que es necesario, es necesario saber quién es el más fuerte, ya sabemos que eres el más sabio pero queremos comprobar algunas cosas.

Mientras era llevado a la arena donde entrenaban, él suspiró pensando.

\- (Dios, Buda, Ala, Ra quien me oiga, por favor denme un poco de paciencia… y paz si es posible)

Entonces sintió una voz que le respondió.

\- (¿Athena?)

Aquella voz le dijo: "Hasta el mejor monje es capaz de encontrar la calma en la tormenta"

\- ¡¿Tú también?!

NOTA DEL AUTOR (O SEA YO): Como saben estoy empezando a dibujar a los caballeros de mi serie, ya pueden ver la imagen de Néfele, también pueden decirme cómo les gustaría que fueran en apariencia física el resto si quieren (Ya tengo hecho los bocetos de Nathaniel y Eidrel) Espero que les guste la historia


	8. Intermedio

Intermedio: La casa ideal

Debo tomar un pequeño tiempo puesto que estoy presentando el avance de mi tesis, así que no tuve mucho tiempo hoy por lo que publicaré una historia que se me vino a la cabeza cuando iba en bus a la universidad, espero que les agrade este "rellenillo".

Al fin, luego de seis largos meses, algunos más sufridos que otros, el Santuario contaba con seis caballeros dorados que protegían a Athena con su vida, Harbinger no podía sentirse más orgullosos, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, cada uno avanzaba y mejoraba increíblemente.

Pero luego de todo este trabajo, el Patriarca decidió hacer algo:

\- Tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones de dos días, cuiden el Santuario hasta entonces.

La respuesta de todos era indiscutible.

\- ¡Qué irresponsable!

No había problemas, la situación del Santuario era muy tranquila de momento, no habían sucedido ataques al Santuario desde antes del reclutamiento, por lo que podían tomarse un pequeño descanso en ausencia del Patriarca.

\- Saben, ¿Alguien quiere ir a la playa?

\- Pues mala idea no es.

Caesar era el que había dado la idea, durante la última semana había duplicado sus horas de entrenamiento por lo que ansiaba relajarse un poco, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo, todos excepto Daisho.

\- ¡Insensatos!

\- ¡…!

\- No se dan cuenta que en un momento como este no podemos dejar solo el Santuario, lo siento pero no apruebo una idea tan irresponsable como ésa.

Tal vez les resulte pesado y aburrido, pero Daisho era el más sabio de todos ellos, por lo que sus advertencias eran cosa seria, ya todos lo sabían y no de una manera que hubieran querido.

\- Por mí no habrá problema, iré a mi casa a relajarme un poco.

Néfele se retiró a su casa sin nada más que decir.

\- Pues creo que podría arreglar unas cosas.

Caesar también se fue.

\- Tengo hambre, iré a comer algo.

\- Yo tengo algo que ensayar, creo que la playa puede esperar, tal vez cuando conozcamos al resto de nuestros compañeros, o al menos una bella caballero de plata acepte salir conmigo a visitar el mar, como sea no vemos luego.

Nathaniel y Crusher se retiraron dejando a Eidrel junto a Daisho.

\- Nuestros compañeros han entendido, volveré a meditar, te recomiendo ir a tu casa y descansar, duerme un poco puede que lo necesites.

A decir verdad, Eidrel era el caballero que menos dormía, apenas dormía unas dos horas al día, esto no afectaba su salud, al contrario, formaba parte de su estilo de vida.

Daisho se retiró, asimismo Eidrel fue a su casa.

\- Pues al parecer…. Esto es muy… simple (suspiro)

Pues no había nada que limpiar, nada que hacer, al igual que sus antecesores, la casa de Geminis era un laberinto, Eidrel caminaba por horas dentro de varios pasillo en su casa, podría decirse que era la más amplia de todas aunque no lo pareciera por fuera, aunque cada paso que daba era lo mismo, un piso, paredes y un techo.

\- Creo que necesita unas pocas remodelaciones, al menos se vería más… ¿agradable?

Luego de ir de un lado a otro finalmente Eidrel colocó un colgante en la puerta de entrada.

\- Sip, ahora tiene más estilo.

Al dar la vuelta veía el campo de batalla donde recibiría a quien quisiera llegar a Athena, él tronó los dedos y el escenario desapareció de la vista para ocultarse en las sombras.

\- Bueno, si mantengo el laberinto no se apreciará bien, pero si lo quito la entrada a la casa de Géminis será más fácil para cualquiera que intente pasar.

Eidrel se agarraba la cabeza, aunque luego de poner una cara de duda se pensaba si era algo tan importante tener estilo en una casa donde se libraría una batalla por el bien del planeta.

\- Bueno, apuesto que los demás tampoco que han preocupado tanto por el estilo de sus casas, creo que iré a visitarlos tal vez pueda pasar algún tiempo con cualquiera de ellos.

De seguro ningún otro lograría presentar estilo en sus casa y mantenerlas preparadas para la batalla, primero fue a visitar a Néfele.

\- Oye Néfe… ¿Néfele?

Al parecer no se encontraba, por otro lado la decoración era algo de admirar, las columnas tenían incrustaciones de cristal que le daban una iluminación perfecta pese a ser un lugar cerrado.

\- En seguida salgo Eidrel

\- ¿…?

La voz de Néfele se escuchó en toda la casa, pero él no lograba verla por más que girara. Finalmente Néfele salió de una puerta secreta, no llevaba su armadura, se miraba un poco despeinada.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Eidrel no sabía si decirle o no, pero finalmente le pidió ayuda.

\- ¿Así que sientes que tu casa carece de encanto? ¿Desde cuándo a un caballero le importa la estética?

\- ¡No es tu problema! Sólo que se supone que debería sentirme cómodo ahí, pero mientras más estoy más me aburro.

\- ¿Aburrimiento? Me he sentido aburrida durante toda mi vida, desde que llegué la Santuario he tenido más emoción de la que podría pedir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Acompáñame.

Néfele lo llevó adentro de la puerta secreta, Eidrel no imaginaba que fuera posible lo que estaba viendo.

\- Bienvenido ¡Al paraíso de Aires!

\- No… lo… creo.

Pues nada menos que tres pantallas plasma de gran resolución, una láptopp, una computadora fija, varias consolas, una gran colección de videojuegos entre otras cosas, el cuarto soñado para muchos adolescentes amantes de la tecnología.

\- No te preocupes Eidrel, mi sistema de vigilancia me avisará cuando alguien entre a la casa de Aries, fue así cómo supe que llegaste, además coloqué los parlantes de último modelo me permiten avisar al visitante que estoy consciente de su llegada, ¿No es genial?

Él tenía una cara que describía claramente (¿Pero qué…?)

\- Néfele ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Cambia esa cara de idiota, esto es el resultado de toda una vida de ahorros en un lugar donde no tenía anda en qué gastar, ahora que soy una caballero de Oro puedo darme el lujo de hacer lo que quiera.

\- ¿Y cómo…?

\- ¿La electricidad? Bueno, es bueno tener a un amigo que la pueda controlar.

\- ¿Caesar?

\- Como parte de su entrenamiento y a modo de mejorar su cosmos compré un condensador de energía y con unas pequeñas modificaciones logré hacer que Caesar concentre su cosmos tanto consciente como inconscientemente dentro del condensador, lo que me permite obtener energía eléctrica las 24 horas, ambos salimos beneficiados.

\- (No, la verdad me parece que te estás aprovechando) ¿Y cómo ayuda esto a Caesar?

\- Mejora sus habilidades en un 0.00001% pero lo importante es que progresa.

\- (Si, se está aprovechando)

Aunque admitió que Néfele había encontrado el equilibrio entre comodidad y estilo, no era lo que estaba buscando, rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de Tauro, la zona de pelea era un campo amplio, y el techo parecía estar muy alto, en las paredes habían diseños de estrellas tallados, también habían estatuas de diferentes tamañanos, en el centro al fondo, había un trono y en ese trono estaba el casco de la armadura de Tauro.

Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde estaba Nathaniel?

Eidrel sintió un aroma venir de otro lado de la casa, entrando por un pasaje que se encontraba por detrás de una de las columnas llegó hacia lo que era un comedor-cocina, en la mesa estaban servidos una gran variedad de platos que se veían deliciosos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Por la espalda de Eidrel, Nathaniel sorprendió al caballero de Géminis, aún más cuando lo vió usando un delantal.

\- ¿Nathaniel? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Cocinando, en el orfanato donde me crie ayudaba en la cocina a los adultos, me gustaba mejorar día a día mis habilidades en la cocina, además que me gusta comer bien.

\- Puedo notarlo, ¿Te comerás todo eso?

\- ¿Estás loco? Ni hablar.

\- Entonces…

\- Verás, algunos caballeros de bronce y plata tiene que mantenerse en forma, lo que indica que necesitan nutrirse mejor, es por ello que los invito a comer junto conmigo.

\- ¿Está bien que un caballero de Oro invite a uno de Bronce a su casa así como si nada?

Nathaniel sonrió mientras respondía y al mismo tiempo levantaba un pie.

\- No.

Golpeó el piso y la mesa saltó con todos los platos encima, él la atrapó sin dejar caer absolutamente nada.

\- Por eso soy yo el que va a donde están ellos y comemos juntos disfrutando del ambiente.

Era una mesa de dos metros y medio, totalmente llena de comida y Nathaniel la cargaba como si se tratase de una pluma.

\- Parece que la pasas bien en tu casa.

\- No es ningún problema, todo es cuestión de hallar la manera en la que puedas disfrutar.

Dicho esto, Nathaniel se retiró, de todos, él era el más generoso, siempre le gustó compartir con los demás.

\- Debería estar entrenando antes de pensar en tonterías como esta, pero si es una tontería, entonces sólo un tonto puede ayudarme.

Eidrel entró a la casa de Cáncer, en su interior miró lo que era un escenario de teatro, y en el centro se encontraba Crusher con un cráneo en la mano.

\- Ser o no ser…. El más bellos del reino, cielos debo leer más libros, ¡Eidrel! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Crusher se mostraba feliz de ver a Eidrel, normalmente nadie lo visitaba, al contrario era él quien fastidiaba a todos visitando sus casas.

\- Bueno verás… sólo quería ver…. Tienes un lindo estilo para hacer las cosas.

\- Ah… gracias.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

\- Bueno ya sabes, un poco de cosmos aquí, otro poco allá, la rutina de siempre, me parecía apropiado para recibir a los invitados.

Había sillas en la entrada y casi todo el campo de batalla tenía el suelo de madera con varias luces y cortinas rodeando el lugar.

\- ¿Entonces aquí es donde lucirás tus habilidades?

Crusher comenzó a reír un poco.

\- Vamos Eidrel, este es un lugar acogedor, pero no es más que el detrás de cámara.

Dio un golpe al suelo con el pie derecho mientras decía.

\- Éste, es el verdadero escenario.

En un parpadeo ambos se encontraban en un lugar que sólo podía ser descrito como el infierno, era realmente horrible, había almas de personas caminando de un lado a otro, Eidrel no se sorprendió, él conocía esta habilidad del caballero de Cáncer.

\- Entonces ¿Aquí luchas?

\- No hay motivo para ensuciar mi casa, además aquí puedo sentirme más seguro.

\- No lo sé Crusher, pero esto huele a muerte por todos lados.

\- Es cierto, pero en cierto modo me agrada.

Crusher tenía una cara seria y tranquila mientras veía las almas caminar.

\- ¿La muerte es algo genial no crees?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Si alguien que comete algo malo muere, entonces encontrará la paz eterna, pero sin embargo existen miles de destinos peor que ese.

\- Ya veo, desde tu punto de vista la muerte es buena porque le otorga descanso a las almas ya sean de inocentes o pecadores.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Te agrada la muerte Crusher?

\- No, sólo le tengo un muy sano respeto.

Golpeó el suelo y volvieron al teatro.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras?

\- No, nada.

Eidrel se retiró y Crusher volvió a coger el cráneo para ensayar su monólogo.

Para su sorpresa, Caesar se encontraba durmiendo en el interior de su casa, se mostraba tan despreocupado para un caballero como él.

Su casa parecía el interior del Coliseo Romano, el techo estaba pintado para parecer el cielo y el suelo de piedra daba la impresión de que estuvieras a punto de enfrentarte a un monstruo.

A un lado de todo estaba la habitación de Caesar, una cama normal, varias pesas tiradas por el suelo, sin duda parecía un verdadero león, durmiendo sin orden alguno, era todo un león tomando en cuenta el aspecto menos favorable.

\- ¡Caesar!

\- ¡Hey!

De un golpe Caesar se despertó asustado, había sido sorprendido por completo.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Entre risas Eidrel se burlaba de cómo quería ser el caballero más fuerte y se asustaba copn algo tan simple.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- Nada, sólo quería pasar un poco el tiempo, veo que tienes lindas cosas.

En su cuarto no había nada relevante excepto algunos posters con mensaje como ¡Tú pudes! ¡Levántate! Entre cosas así.

\- ¿Qué clase de caballeros te entrenaron?

\- El mejor fanfarrón, vago y bufón que pudieran haberse convertido en caballeros.

\- ¡¿Cómo se convirtieron en caballeros?!

\- A decir verdad, todavía es un misterio.

Eidrel no comprendía muy bien, pero ya había visto la habitación de Caesar, iba muy a su estilo, pero no era lo que él buscaba.

\- No te relajes mucho.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, un león dormido no es una amenaza, pero recuerda.

Él abrió sus ojos de manera amenazante, Eidrel por un segundo tembló.

\- Siempre ten cuidado, porque será un problema cuando despierte.

\- Entendido.

\- Por cierto, deberías entrenar más.

\- Me gustaría pero no funciono igual que tú.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo cosa?

\- No, sólo que mi cuerpo no soporta el sobre entrenamiento, entreno a diario para mantenerme en forma y un poco más para mejorar mis habilidades, si entrenara tanto como tú mi cuerpo podría no soportarlo, así que prefiero avanzar lento pero seguro, preparar mi cuerpo para momentos más duros.

Caesar hizo la cabeza a un costado algo enojado.

\- Eso es lo que me molesta de ti.

\- ¿…?

\- Pese a que yo entreno sin descanso por ser el mejor, tú no tienes por qué esforzarte tanto y pese a ello, no he logrado vencerte.

\- Yo tampoco lo he conseguido.

\- Escucha Eidrel, tal vez yo me haga más fuerte más rápido, pero a la larga tú llegarás más lejos, lo puedo sentir.

Eidrel se retiró pensando un poco en las palabras de Caesar, ya estaba atardeciendo así que quería regresar a su casa, aunque…

\- ¿No deberías prepararte?

Daisho se encontraba meditando (como siempre), su estilo no era muy alentador, su cama era un colchón tirado directamente en el piso sin almohada ni sábanas.

Su campo de batalla parecía el interior de un templo abandonado, un hermoso templo nuevo pero abandonado.

\- Es verdad, necesitas un ambiente oportuno para que puedas combatir mejor, entre más a gusto te encuentres en tu casa tu desempeño será mejor cuando luches dentro de ésta.

\- Bueno, es grato saber que alguien lo entiende.

\- Sin embargo no puedo aconsejarte, ya que no sé en qué tipo de lugar estarías más a gusto, mira a mi alrededor, hay paz, ayuda a concentrarme, por eso este lugar es perfecto para el avance de mis técnicas, dime Eidrel ¿Cuántas técnicas de Géminis has dominado hasta el momento?

\- Bueno… logré dominar la Explosión de Galaxias.

\- Ya veo, has dudado, por lo que parece que no es un ataque completo, sin embargo sigue siendo muy poderoso, sabes, tanto Virgo como Géminis comparte una habilidad muy singular, podría ayudarte a dominar otra técnica de Géminis, tal vez eso te ayude en tener un mejor escenario en tu casa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De qué habilidad se trata?

Daisho, abrió los ojos, tenía una taza de té antigua delante de él, la levanto y muy calmado respondió.

\- El control de dimensiones.

\- …

\- Yo puedo controlar hasta seis de ellas de momento, pero tú, si te esfuerzas posiblemente puedas controlarlas todas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tienes un gran poder Eidrel, al igual que tus antecesores lograrás grandes cosas, aunque no podré decirte si serán buenas o malas.

Él le acercó la taza de té que aún no había bebido.

\- ¿Quieres aprender?

Eidrel aceptó la taza y asentó con la cabeza, al día siguiente Eidrel no salió de su casa en todo el día. Para la llegada de Harbinger los seis salieron a recibirlo, Eidrel parecía algo cansado pero con el mismo ánimo de siempre.

\- ¿Qué tal en mi ausencia?

Todos respondieron positivamente, sin anda importante qué decir, todo parecía ir a la mar de bien, Eidrel volvió a su casa, todos sus compañeros lo siguieron, luego de lo que había pasado en estos dos día sintieron curiosidad por saber qué cambio había hecho a su casa.

Desde afuera entonces, él entró, el salón principal era el mismo de siempre, pero esta vez había cuatro espejos, uno en cada esquina, eran espejos ovalados y sin nada más relevante.

Eidrel se fijó en sus compañeros y con una seña los invitó a pasar, los cinco entraron sólo por curiosidad, se había demorado mucho para hacer sólo eso.

Pero en el momento en que el último pisó adentro de la casa de Géminis, todo se oscureció, seguidamente todo un salón de espejos se reveló ente ellos, todos estaban muy confundidos.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto?

\- ¿Eidrel qué has hecho?

Entonces en un espejo frente a todos ellos apareció la figura sonriente de Eidrel.

\- Luego de haberlo examinado parece que debo honrar esta casa con el mejor truco que posee, damas y caballeros ¡Bienvenidos al laberinto de Géminis!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, aunque Dqaisho por su parte sonrió para sí mismo.

\- (Al parecer lograste encontrar la mejor manera de recibir a tus invitados, tu mejor técnica de ilusión combinada con espejos, la vuelve mucho más difícil)

Eidrel reía mientras todos empezaban a enfurecerse.

\- Bueno, empiecen a buscar la salida, aunque les recuerdo que puede demorarles una eternidad.

La confianza y calma de Daisho se fueron por el caño al escuchar esto.

\- ¡Estás loco!

Tratando de destruir los espejos inútilmente con su cosmos puesto que al ser destruidos volvieron a aparecer, finalmente todos empezaron a correr tratando de encontrar la salida, pero no para escapar, sino para golpear a Eidrel.

\- ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima!

\- ¡Te voy a dejar sin comer!

\- ¡Vas a caer al inframundo!

\- ¡Te haré entrenar hasta el cansancio!

\- ¡Te sermonearé!

Todos corrían mientras el Caballero reía sabiendo que al final no terminaría bien para él pero valdría la pena, todos terminaron gritando una sola cosa mientras recorrían el laberinto.

\- ¡EIDREL!


	9. Capítulo 7: Benel

Capítulo 7: Segunda oportunidad

\- Todo ha ido bien, como persona me siento más fuerte, estoy seguro que no habrá problemas.

\- ¿Te sientes listo?

\- Echaré de menos este lugar, pero es mi destino, luego de duro entrenamiento he encontrado el equilibrio con mi cosmos, Así será maestro, no puedo esperar por probarme a mí mismo, sé que mis sueños se cumplirán.

\- ¿Qué hay de las dudas?

\- Ninguna, he despejado toda duda de mi corazón, todo lo que haga de aquí en adelante será porque así lo he querido, y de equivocarme, estoy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos.

\- Has aprendido bien.

\- Aprendí lo necesario.

\- Entonces, dime una vez más tu sueño.

\- Ser un caballero de Athena, proteger a los débiles, corregir a quienes van por el mal camino, y obtener la armadura de Dragón.

\- Si ese es tu sueño, ve por él.

\- Así lo haré, maestro.

Un chico se encontraba sentado en una piedra, hablaba y le respondían, pero al momento en que se retiró, no había nadie junto a él, el joven vestía ropajes blancos y un poco gastados, sus manos tenían vendas y tenía algunas heridas en el rostro. Había cogido una maleta y cambiado de vestimenta, e inmediatamente abandonó el lugar donde no se sabía si en verdad había alguien más.

Luego de dos meses caminando por varios lugares, el joven paraba de hablar con quien se encontrase.

\- Todos vivimos protegidos bajo el velo de una diosa, por eso voy a protegerla.

Aunque claro, pocos le prestaban atención y nadie creía en sus palabras, al chico no podía importarle menos.

\- ¡Ladrón!

Fue que mientras paseaba por las calles de una ciudad desconocida una mujer había gritado, un hombre de ropas andrajosas había arrebatado su bolso, pero por buena suerte los policías lograron capturar al bandido mientras huía.

\- Ahh… esperaba demostrar algo de genialidad, al menos me alegra saber que esa mujer recuperó su bolso…

El chico estaba por irse un poco desilusionado cuando se percató de algo, los policías empezaron agolpear al ladrón que se encontraba en el suelo, no mostraban piedad alguna y el hombre empezaba a escupir sangre.

\- ¡Alto!

\- ¡…!

Una voz detuvo a los dos policías que habían dejado en graves condiciones al ladrón, era el chico, estaba de pie detrás de ellos, tenía una mirada seria y una parada firme.

\- ¿No creen que están abusando?

\- Oye mocoso, ¿Lo conoces?

\- No es necesario conocerlo para saber que están abusando de él.

Uno de ellos se enojó pero antes de que hiciera algo fue detenido por su compañero que estaba más clamado.

\- Éste hombre es un criminal.

\- ¿Y por eso no es una persona? Él debe pagar por su crimen pero lo hará en la cárcel según la ley.

Se le acercó al ladrón y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Levántate, sin importar lo bajo que caigas levántate, tal vez puedas caminar por un mejor camino.

Los policías entonces notaron que todos los ciudadanos los estaban mirando, querían evitar tener problemas así que no le hicieron nada más al ladrón. Él volteó para ver al chico que se despedía alegremente, éste también sonrió pensando en sus palabras.

\- Impresionante para ser alguien que no es de por aquí.

\- ¿…?

El chico volteó y miró a un hombre alto, fuerte y con arrugas, nada menos que Harbinger.

\- Gracias, supongo.

Él se rascó la cabeza tratando de reírse, Harbinger tocó su hombro deteniendo su risa.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien no deberías…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Harbinger puso un rostro serio e intimidante que cortó toda duda del chico para responder.

\- Be… Benel… Benel Genubi señor…

\- ¿Benel? Interesante nombre.

\- ¿Y usted?

\- Bueno, me llamo Harbinger.

\- ¿Eh?

Benel estaba nervioso y asustado en un principio, pero al escuchar su nombre su estado cambió a soprendido, tanto que pegó un grito.

\- ¡El Patriarca!

\- Vaya, no sabía que era tan popular, por favor no te desmayes, suficiente con un chico que conocí hace 3 meses.

Era como un sueño, Benel tenía frente a él al mismísimo Patriarca, el hombre que podía hacer realidad sus sueños.

\- Su… ¡su Santidad!

Inmediatamente se postró de rodillas ante él, las personas los miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedes levantarte por favor?

\- ¡Sí señor!

De un salto se puso en pie, cuando Harbinger vio su cara sólo llegó a decir: Relájate muchacho.

\- Así que eres el chico que anda hablando que quiere ser un caballero, parece que has hablado con todas las personas de por aquí.

\- Es un verdadero honor poder estar frente a usted.

\- Gracias, espero que llegue el día en que pueda decir lo mismo.

Ambos se encontraban en la mesa de una cafetería, Harbinger estaba disfrutando de una taza de café pero Benel no había pedido nada, solo estaba allí sentado mientras trataba de armarse devalor para decir algo.

\- Este… su Santidad…

\- Dime, ¿Qué ocurre Benel?

\- ¡Quiero obtener la armadura de Dragón!

Benel estaba respirando algo fuerte luego de decir eso, pero Harbinger no parecía haberse inmutado ante tal declaración.

\- Dígame su Santidad, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Harbinger terminó su café y respondió:

\- Nada.

\- ¡…!

\- Lo siento Benel, la armadura de Dragón no se encuentra en el Santuario, a menos que su usuario muera o cambie de armadura dudo mucho que puedas obtenerla.

\- …

Benel sentía que todo se le venía abajo, pensar que todo este tiempo la armadura ya tenía un dueño, entonces ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué su maestro le había dicho que podía cumplir sus sueños? ¿Por qué sabía lo que sabía?

\- Sin embargo Benel, esto no quita que puedas obtener una armadura, verás, tal vez…

\- No.

\- …

\- Lo siento su Santidad, pero no aceptaré otra armadura que no sea la del Dragón, esperaré de ser necesario.

\- Entiendo, y respeto tu decisión, tal vez la armadura que te ofrecía no te reconocería como su dueño, espero que algún día puedas venir al Santuario.

El chico miró al Patriarca y sonrió con un pulgar arriba.

\- Téngalo por seguro.

\- ¿Y ahora que harás?

\- Volveré a casa, entrenaré hasta que llegue el momento de probar la armadura de Dragón.

\- Si así lo quieres…

Pero fue cuando dos vehículos policiales pasaron a toda velocidad frente a la cafetería, entonces un hombre entró asustado y gritó fuertemente.

\- ¡Hay una explosión en el hospital, parece que el responsable está adentro causando más daños!

Las personas empezaron a entrar en pánico, en especial las que tenían parientes en el hospital, otras trataron de clamarlos. Por su parte, Harbinger sacó a Bene fuera de la cafetería.

\- Oiga, no me arrastre así por favor ¡Ouch!

Harbinger lo soltó y lo tiró al piso.

\- Escucha niño, vine aquí porque sentí un cosmos oscuro, no quiero alertarte pero siento la presencia de un soldado de Cronos, pero no uno cualquiera, este parece ser diferente, su cosmos es mínimo pero siento que puede hacerlo crecer más y más.

\- ¿Qué me está pidiendo? ¿Qué lo detenga?

\- De momento eres el único que puede hacerlo.

Benel miraba a Harbinger y por encima de él miraba el humo del hospital, habría muchas víctimas si no se movían rápido.

\- De acuerdo, creo que es momento de demostrar mis capacidades, vamos.

Ambos corrieron hacia el hospital, pero los policías ya habían atrincherado el lugar y no dejaban pasar a nadie.

\- Escucha Benel, tanto tú como yo sabemos que es lo que estoy cargando en la espalda.

\- Es una armadura de caballero, lo sé.

\- Podría tener más poder.

\- No gracias, decidí esperar a obtener la armadura de Dragón, no te preocupes, detendré al responsable sin necesidad de una armadura.

\- Y cómo piensas hacerlo.

\- Sólo observa.

Benel corrió hacia los guardias y de un salto los evadió corriendo hacia el interior del hospital.

\- Es muy decidido, pero me preocupa que sea terco, bueno chicos, es hora de ver acción.

Harbinger agarró a los guardias los hizo a un lado con un solo golpe y se adentró en el hospital.

Una vez dentro, Benel buscaba al responsable, el soldado de Cronos que se encontraba detrás de la explosión.

\- (¿Por qué me siento tan frustrado? No he logrado obtener la armadura de Dragón, pero debería esforzarme por que sea mía algún día, me lo prometí a mí mismo y no fallaré) ¡…!

En una de las habitaciones, Benel encontró una extraña silueta, era la oficina del director y aquella silueta había tomado al de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

\- Robar es malo.

\- ¡…!

Benel había sorprendido totalmente, el soldado lentamente se dio la vuelta para verlo directamente.

\- Así que tenemos a alguien que quiere morir.

\- ¡…!

Grande fue la sorpresa de Benel al descubrir que el soldado era una chica, una linda chica de pelo castaño.

\- Debería matarte, pero eres un pobre civil, así que vete antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Una onda de aire terminó sus palabras, Benel había adoptado una pose de pelea.

\- Soy Bénel, he entrenado mucho tiempo para obtener una armadura de caballero, mi sentido de la justicia no puede pasar por alto tu actitud.

\- Vaya formalidad, así que eres un aspirante a caballero, entonces no tendré remordimiento al matarte.

\- Matar es malo ¿lo sabías?, devuelve lo que robaste, arrepiéntete y te perdonaré.

Ella soltó una risa burlona, seguramente pensaba ¿Es en serio lo que me está diciendo? Luego ella adoptó una pose de pelea, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Benel.

\- Soy Nia de Komodo, y en nombre el señor Cronos acabaré contigo. ¡Hya!

Nia se lanzó contra Benel con un rodillazo, el chico interceptó el golpe con las manos, más no pudo detenerlo, el poder con el que había golpeado era totalmente diferente a lo que conocía.

Benel voló unos metros, por suerte la puerta estaba detrás suyo lo que hizo que no se estrellara con una pared pero si se golpeó fuerte cuando cayó al piso.

\- Un humano no puede hacerle frente a un soldado de Cronos, no perderé el tiempo contigo.

\- ¡Espera! Aún no he terminado.

Benel se levantó, a Nia le sorprendió que pudiera mantenerse en pie, pero eso no era importante, ella alzó la mano y dijo.

\- Golpe de Komodo.

Su cosmos convertido en una cabeza de Komodo con grandes dientes atacó a Benel y de una sola mordida dejó al chico pegado muy maltratado. Por si fuera poco, el golpe había afectado una de las columnas, el techo cayó encima de Benel estaba en llamas, Nia lo dio por muerto.

\- Sólo un humano, hmf, ni siquiera fue entretenido. ¿…?

Al querer irse, Nia vio frente a ella a Harbinger, estaba de brazos cruzados con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eres el Patriarca ¿No es así? Hazte a un lado si no quieres morir.

\- Tu batalla, aún no termina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

ÉL solo señaló a los escombros donde se había caído el techo, un enorme cosmos se sintió llenar todo el lugar.

\- ¡Imposible!

Los escombros salieron volando y entonces Benel estaba de pie, su cuerpo estaba seriamente dañado pero aun así se podía sentir el enorme cosmos que emanaba de él.

\- ¡Esto está lejos de acabar Nia!

\- ¿A sí? ¿Qué puede hacer una persona en tu estado?

Él se arrancó el polo que llevaba puesto, había estado demasiado rasgado por lo que no tenía sentido seguir teniéndolo puesto, luego de hacerlo, Benel corrió para dar un golpe.

Nia lo había esquivado con las justas pero al hacerlo notó algo en su espalda, un tatuaje. Benel se había parado frente a Nia y le daba la espalda a Harbinger que también apreció el tatuaje, un tigre blanco rugiendo, tenía un gran diseño, Benel entonces decidió ejecutar su técnica.

\- Técnica sagrada, pasada de generación en generación, bríndame tu fuerza para vencer a mi oponente y mostrarle la verdad.

\- Como si me importara ¡Golpe de Komodo!

De nuevo la cabeza de Komodo gigante atacó a Benel, pero él respondió al ataque gritando.

\- ¡Dragón… Naciente!

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero Nia había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer que alguien sabía esa técnica, pese a ello no se daría por vencida, fortaleció su cosmos aún más para vencer a Benel, el choque ambos ataques empezaban a despedazar el hospital por dentro, finalmente el choque explotó, siendo Benel lanzado por el poder del choque, afortunadamente Harbinger lo atrapó, en ese momento Benel vio algo.

\- ¿Maestro?

\- …

\- Perdón, perdón por no conseguir la armadura de Dragón yo…

\- …

\- ¡…!

De nuevo despierto, Benel estaba siendo sostenido por Harbinger, éste sonreía y le dijo:

\- No había visto un ataque tan increíble desde Genbu, tampoco un tatuaje tan genial desde Ryuho, eres excepcional Benel.

\- Ya lo entiendo.

\- ¿…?

\- Mi promesa, la desvié, había decidido convertirme en un caballero para proteger a Athena, para ayudar a las personas y llevarlas por el camino correcto, pero me obsesioné con la armadura del Dragón, lo hice a tal punto que rechacé ser un caballero por el simple capricho que tenía.

Benel se levantó, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado pero a él no le importaba el dolor, ahora estaba más tranquilo consigo mismo, se había dado cuenta del error que cometía.

\- Tal vez no sea un caballero, pero si puedo salvar a las personas de aquí entonces lo haré.

Harbinger sonrió y lo golpeó en la espalda, el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

\- Auch…

\- Sabes, admiro tu valor, pero no creo que hagas mucho con esas heridas, tal vez necesitas un poco de ayuda.

El Patriarca reveló la caja de Pandora frente a Benel.

\- ¡La armadura dorada de Libra!

\- Es posible que esté resentida contigo por haberla rechazado antes de conocerla, pero creo que como todo, puedes solucionar las cosas si te das cuenta de tus errores.

Benel sonrió y se arrodilló a la altura de la armadura.

\- No sé si soy yo el que fue elegido por ti, de ser así lamento haberme envuelto en mi terquedad que me cegó del mi verdadero propósito, estaré bien si me rechazas, pero te pido que me perdones y que me des una nueva oportunidad para ayudar a todos y que al final puedan sonreír juntos.

Él se levantó sonriendo, la armadura seguía ahí, el parecía entenderlo, el humo se dispersó de golpe y Nia apareció de nuevo, estaba enfadada, más de lo normal.

\- Eres muy problemático.

Benel se dio la vuelta para ver a Nia a la cara, pese a no tener armadura, él no se daría por vencido, encendió su cosmos al máximo para enfrentar a Nia.

\- Veamos si resistes esto ¡Komodos gemelos!

Esta vez se vieron dos dragones de Komodo yendo directamente hacia Benel, éstos se veían más feroces y más grnades, Benel pensaba.

\- (Si lanzo un ataque la colision podría terminar por destruir todo el lugar, las victimas acrecentarían, sólo me queda recibir el ataque y resistir, ja, no creí que mi vida fuera tan frágil)

Benel abandonó su posición de ataque y adoptó una posición defensiva, los dragones lo alcanzaron y un destello dorado iluminó todo el lugar.

\- ¡…!

El humo se dispersó y ahí estaba Benel, sonriendo, mientras se cubría, su cuerpo ahora estaba protegido por la armadura de Libra, el escudo había rechazado el ataque de Nia.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡eres un caballero dorado!

Nia no perdió tiempo se lanzó a atacar con sus propios puños, Benel se protegió con el escudo de Libra, a continuación contraatacó con un ataque en las piernas que le hizo perder el equilibrio pero antes de tocar el suelo Benel gritó.

\- ¡Dragón Naciente!

Un golpe que hizo volar a Nia hacia los cielos, rompiendo los pisos del hospital hasta el techo y volar algunos metros por encima para finalmente caer pero siendo atrapada por Benel antes de estrellarse en el suelo.

Peor lejos de quedarse quita, Nia atacó con una patada haciendo a Benel retroceder, finalmente, ambos estaban en el techo de pie, separados por el hoy que había hecho Nia al traspasar el techo, aunque se veía muy bien para alguien que había recibido tremenda golpiza.

\- No tiene caso continuar, terminarás más lastimada si sigues así.

\- Eres un caballero de Athena, mi deber es matarte.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Aunque te cueste la vida?

Ella dudó un segundo, sólo un segundo y se lanzó al ataque sin pensar, mala decisión.

El techo se había venido abajo en la parte donde Nia estaba parada, se desplomó unos cuantos pisos y a continuación una buena parte del hospital se derrumbó sobre ella.

Benel de un salto bajó hasta el primer piso, Nia está ahí tirada boca arriba y golpeada, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba sepultado por los escombros, ella estaba escupiendo sangre mientras inútilmente trataba se salir.

Entonces, ella notó que Benel estaba parado frente suyo, dejó de esforzarse en salir y cerró los ojos admitiendo su derrota.

\- Haz ganado caballero de Athena, mátame de una vez.

Benel no dijo nada, sacó una espada y apuntó a la cabeza de Nia con ella, la chica había aceptado su destino, Benel movió la espada y un enorme cosmos destructor se sintió en el hospital.

\- ¡…!

Nia abrió los ojos, podían verse unas pequeñas lágrimas en los extremos, pero quedó sorprendida al ver que toda la montaña de escombros que tenía encima suyo había sido destruida.

Entonces ella volvió a ver a Benel, él estaba de pie estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Nia usó su propia fuerza para ponerse de pie, estaba dándole la espalda a Benel y le dijo:

\- ¿Por qué?

ÉL intentó responder pero ella rápidamente volteó y atacó.

\- ¡¿Por qué quieres humillarme más?!

Su casi nula fuerza junto a la protección de la armadura de libra hacían que el ataque de Nia ni siquiera moviera a Benel. Finalmente, él la detuvo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ella estaba sintiéndose inútil por haber fracasado, pero él tenía una sonrisa muy tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Porque te tengo fe.

\- ¡…!

\- No sé si te importa, pero siempre creí en que alguien puede cambiar, puede darse cuenta de sus errores y emprender un nuevo camino donde pueda ser feliz.

\- ¿Acaso me conoces? ¡¿Por qué piensas que puedo cambiar?!

Él se tocó el pecho mientras seguía sonriendo.

\- Sigo vivo.

\- ¡…!

\- Me diste advertencias, trataste alejarme, nunca tuviste intención de matarme.

Ella se quedó callada y temblando, entonces las sirenas empezaron a sonar, la policía llegaba y las ambulancias de otro hospital también.

\- Es hora de irme, te recomiendo hacer lo mismo, y piensa en esta nueva oportunidad que te está dando la vida para empezar de nuevo.

Benel desapareció del lugar, Nia estaba de pie con una mano temblorosa se tocó el pecho, segundos después la policía entró, luego de registrar el lugar no encontraron a nadie.

\- Nada mal, tienes un gran talento, aunque creo que te excediste destruyendo el hospital.

\- No hubo víctimas que lamentar, así que parece que salió mejor de lo esperado.

Benel y Harbinger se encontraban en el techo de un edificio viendo como los policías y bomberos auxiliaban a las personas, el joven chico dijo algo más.

\- Perdóneme su Santidad, por haber rechazado el puesto de un caballero.

\- Los errores son parte de la vida de toda persona, al final puede que el resultado no sea el que queramos, a veces incluso puede ser tarde para enmendarlo, aunque sabes que, siempre se podrá hacer algo, ya sea para corregirlo o afrontarlo, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, que siempre tendrás una oportunidad nueva para empezar de nuevo.

Benel sonrió y junto con Harbinger empezaron el regreso al Santuario, Benel aunque fuese algo blando con sus enemigos, tenía un corazón justo y creía en las segundas oportunidades, su don del perdón y la misericordia, fueron el motivo por el que la armadura lo eligió.

Final

Benel había llegado al Santuario, no tuvo problemas para llevarse bien con todos sus compañeros de armas, su bienvenida fue muy alegre, bromeando y disfrutando, Benel se sentía muy a gusto y estaba contento de haber llegado por fin al Santuario, esa misma noche se encontró con Eidrel.

\- ¿Siempre haces guardia de noche?

\- Me ayuda a distraerme, además no necesito dormir mucho.

\- Eso me parece algo increíble, supongo. Oye déjame ayudarte.

\- ¿…?

Era inusual que alguien se lo pidiera, todo este tiempo siempre fue Edirel el que patrullaba el Santuario.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Tal vez no tenga la misma vitalidad que tú para mantenerme despierto, pero esta es una hermosa noche, así que quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad.

Eidrel se sintió algo extrañado, pero igualmente feliz de saber que alguien más sentía el mismo deber por vigilar el Santuario.

\- Así es como se enciende la Torre del Reloj, sólo hazlo cuando veas que el Santuario peligra, lejos de ello no cometas ninguna locura.

\- Entiendo.

Ambos se despidieron y Benel se quedó haciendo guardia, durante las próximas dos horas no parecía haber nada importante, Benel parecía disfrutar hacer guardia, entonces sintió algo en el ambiente.

Desde las sombras, una silueta estaba oculta mirándolo detrás de un árbol, veía a Benel sentir su presencia, entonces observó al caballero correr para el interior del Santuario, la silueta se dispuso a irse pero chocó con algo en su espalda.

\- ¿Busca algo Nia?

\- ¡…!

Benel se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Pe…pe...pero cómo…?

\- Bueno, parece que esta armadura permite ser superveloz en ciertos casos, es realmente sorprendente, ja ja.

Él notó a la chica desviar la mirada, entonces sintió curiosidad por su visita.

\- Entonces, ¿Viniste por algo en especial?

Ella agachó la cabeza y le entregó una botella con un líquido extraño.

\- Toma.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es lo que tomé del hospital, es mi forma de agradecerte por perdonarme la vida.

Benel lo cogió y con su mismo carácter alegre le respondió:

\- No te perdoné la vida.

\- ¿…?

\- Te di la oportunidad de que corrigieras la tuya.

Ella entonces se enrojeció un poco, luego volvió a desviar la mirada y se alejó.

\- Esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

\- Yo espero que no, si tienes algún problema sólo dilo, la ayuda puede venir de donde menos lo esperas.

Ella suspiró, se había dado cuenta al fin, volteó y por primera vez, Benel la vio sonreír.

\- Gracias.

Luego se fue corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, en cuanto a Benel, él volvió a patrullar por el Santuario.

Sin embargo, en el camino de Nia, alguien se topó con ella, parecía haberla estado esperando, su rostro no era visible, pero se veía un aura maligna rodeándolo por completo, en una mano tenía un arma misteriosa que desprendía la misma aura.

\- Me preguntaba qué hacías tan cerca del Santuario Nía, ahora lo entiendo, has traicionado al señor Cronos.

\- Ja, no eres el indicado para hablarme de traición.

\- Tal vez, pero lo que has hecho ha sido un grave error tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias.

Nía sonrió, tenía una mirada firme y llena de convicción.

\- ¡Aceptaré las que quieras!

Nia se lanzó al ataque contra el sujeto misterioso, su cosmos estaba elevado, podía verse la silueta de un Komodo junto a ella, pero antes de lograr golpearlo, ella quedó totalmente paralizada.

\- Qué patético.

Él no se había movido en lo absoluto, entonces, él se le acercó y le asestó un poderoso golpe en el abdomen, hecho esto, Nia recupero la movilidad.

\- Eres patética.

Ese golpe fue muy poderoso, Nia estaba llena de dolor en el suelo, su armadura había sido agrietada por completo, entonces el extraño la levantó del cabello, no se podían ver sus ojos debido a la capucha que cubría su cara.

Entonces de las sombras, más soldados de Cronos llegaron, Nia estaba totalmente acorralada.

\- Mátame de una vez.

Él entonces la soltó y con el otro puño volvió a golpearla en la barriga y sosteniéndola le susurró:

\- Créeme que si no fuera por tu poder dormido te mataría, pero todavía eres útil para el señor Cronos, y no te preocupes de tu amiguito caballero, estoy seguro que nunca más lo volverás a ver.

\- ¡…!

Dicho esto, Nia quedó inconsciente, el extraño la arrojó al suelo como si de una basura se tratase. Luego llamó a dos de los soldados que estaban presentes.

\- Llévensela, ella necesitará ser "re-educada".

Los soldados se la llevaron y desaparecieron, el extraño quedó de nuevo sólo mirando a lo lejos el Santuario.

Falta poco, un nuevo orden mundial se acerca y esos caballeros morirán de la mano del señor Cronos, y Athena, espero que disfrutes la que será tu última encarnación.


	10. Capítulo 8: Seth

Capítulo 8: Un caballero pero aun una persona

\- El caballero siempre ha sido mi hermano, yo no.

Fue la respuesta de un joven mientras se ponía una camisa blanca en un pequeño cuarto, a su costado había alguien de pie apoyado en la pared, de seguro la persona con quien estaba hablando, Harbinger.

\- Lo siento señor Patriarca, pero esta noche tengo mucho trabajo por las fiestas. Cuando acabe buscaré en lo que tengo y le diré dónde puede encontrar a mi hermano.

\- Seth no he venido aquí por tu hermano.

\- Pues entonces le sugiero que vaya por lo que vino, si busca algo de mí lo atenderé cuando acabe mi turno.

Seth terminó de vestirse y salió del cuarto, cruzó corriendo un par de calles y entró por la puerta trasera de un restaurante aparentemente lujoso, Seth era camarero.

\- ¡Seth llegas tarde!

\- Lo siento jefe, en seguida llevaré las cartas, por favor no me descuente dinero de mi salario.

\- Si lo hiciera ya estaría debiéndome una buena cantidad, ahora apresúrate que hay clientes que atender.

Todas las noches, Seth iba al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad donde trabajaba como camarero durante la noche, de día hacía la limpieza en una academia de ballet igual de importante.

\- Seth no te duermas en el trabajo.

\- Lo siento señora Tellab, no volverá a pasar.

\- Y ve a limpiar en el salón de niños.

\- ¿Volvieron a vomitar?

\- Sólo apresúrate.

Así era su vida, todos los días, con pocas horas para relajarse.

\- ¿Te gusta este estilo de vida?

\- Debo estar agradecido, tengo un trabajo fijo.

\- Eso es seguro, cualquiera te hubiera despedido en su sano juicio.

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí señor Patriarca? Ya le dije que mi hermano se fue hace mucho.

\- Lo buscaré a él cuando llegue el momento Seth, por ahora eres tú a quien busco.

\- ¿…?

Seth desvió la mirada mientras buscaba su ropa de camarero, no dijo nada más.

\- Tu maestro murió hace algunos años cierto, poco después de que tú y tu hermano fueran separados.

\- Tenía 9 años, la vida no ha sido fácil.

\- Lo puedo ver, te las arreglaste para conseguir trabajo y ganar dinero, sin embargo no tengo idea de para qué lo querrás.

Él fingió no escuchar nada, siguió cambiándose mientras Harbinger seguía hablando.

\- He conocido personas que han ahorrado dinero por causas nobles, por ello no te preguntaré para que quieres tanto dinero.

\- Agradezco su comprensión.

Seth se preparaba para salir cuando Harbinger lo detuvo del hombro, el chico agachó la cabeza sin mirar atrás.

\- Por favor, sólo quiero llegar a la próxima paga tranquilo, necesito el dinero… en verdad.

Harbinger se puso delante de él y le arregló el cuello, su corbata había estado mal acomodada, el Patriarca le sonrió y le dijo:

\- Si en verdad lo quieres ve por ello, antes que alguien te lo arrebate, no he venido a truncar tus sueños, sólo a hablar y tal vez a ofrecerte algo.

Seth miró el reloj viejo que tenía pegado en la pared, todavía tenía 20 minutos antes de su turno, el chico suspiró y aceptó hablar con Harbinger.

\- Está bien señor Patriarca, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Harbinger sonrió y abrió el armario de Set, de entre la ropa sacó un caja de Pandora, en ella estaba la armadura dorada de Escorpio.

\- Tú sabes bien lo que esto significa.

\- Así es… pero esto… lo siento.

\- ¿Qué sucede Seth?

\- No puedo, implicaría ir al Santuario, abandonar este lugar, mi forma de vida y…

Hubo un pequeño silencio que detuvo las palabras del joven, Harbinger entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Cuando eras niño éste era tu sueño.

\- Y lo sigue siendo…

\- Pero sin embargo, hay algo más que deseas, y aceptar ese algo implica renunciar a tu sueño de niño… bien Seth, no te obligaré a nada, pero déjame decirte que la armadura está resonando con tu cosmos.

\- Tomé una decisión luego de que muriera mi maestro, hice un promesa a una persona muy importante, lo siento señor Patriarca, en verdad, en verdad quiero quedarme aquí.

\- Yo entiendo Seth, ahora ve, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente como si se entendieran a pesar de no conocerse bien, Seth corrió al restaurante y Harbinger le deseó buena suerte.

Media hora después.

\- Seth mira quien acaba de llega, será mejor que los atiendas tú.

\- En seguida jefe.

En ese momento acababan de llegar la familia Lyvend, una de las familias más influyentes en todo el país, el padre Richard Lyvend, un exitoso empresario y magnate, la madre Amelia Lyvend, la asesora de su esposo y experta en tomar decisiones para la empresa, y por supuesto el último integrante de la familia…

\- ¡Seth! ¡Por aquí!

\- Ah, hola Diana…

La cara de Seth había enrojecido ligeramente mientras se acercaba a la familia Lyvend, en especial cuando miraba a la joven hija de la familia, Diana Lyvend.

\- Parece que la pasas bien.

\- Es un buen lugar, tomen sus cartas por favor.

Con gran habilidad repartió las cartas y llenó las copas de los señores con vino.

\- Vaya Seth, posees una elegancia única al hacer las cosas, aun te recuerdo como el niño que no paraba de romper floreros cuando limpiaba.

\- Me avergüenza un poco señor Lyvend.

\- Jaja, has mejorado mucho.

\- Gracias. Entonces, ¿Qué van a pedir?

La señora Lyvend le respondió muy tranquila.

\- Estamos esperando a un invitado especial, será nuestro nuevo socio y queríamos anunciarlo en público, así que esperaremos a que llegue, no debe tardar mucho él es muy puntual.

\- No se preocupen, esperaré a que llegue para tomar su orden.

Tal vez no se había notado, pero esa noche todo el restaurante había sido reservado por la familia Lyvend, los comensales eran los jefes de las distintas sucursales con sus familias entre otras personas importantes de la empresa, habían sido citados para un anuncio importante del jefe en persona, el señor Lyvend.

\- Vaya parece que llegó.

Por la puerta había entrado un muchacho de unos 18 años (Seth tenía 16) con un estilo muy elegante, ropa formal y verdaderamente hermoso, ignorando a Seth saludó formalmente a los señores Lyven y besándole la mano saludó a Diana quien se sonrojó con tal gesto.

\- Disculpen mi tardanza, mi chofer enfermó y decidí venir por mi cuenta.

\- No te preocupes Geuse, también acabábamos de llegar, adelante, siéntate junto a Diana.

\- Será un placer señor Lyvend.

\- Ahora sí, Seth vamos a pedir.

Seth estaba distraído, estaba viendo a Diana y Geuse riéndose juntos, él había ignorado por completo las palabras del señor Lyvend.

\- ¿Seth?

Tragó saliva y sonrió.

\- Entonces ¿Qué van a pedir?

Luego de llevar los platos que pidieron Seth se fue a servir a otra mesa aun pensando en ello.

\- ¿Entonces ella es la razón por la que no puedes dejar este lugar?

\- ¡¿…?!

Una voz muy familiar venía del comensal a quien iba a servir.

\- ¡¿Se… se… señor Patriarca?!

Harbinger estaba sentado muy a gusto con un traje formal leyendo la carta.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que éste es un evento privado.

\- Si no puedes obtener lo que quieres entonces has fracasado como caballero, sólo unos cuantos movimientos y me dejaron entrar como cualquier otro.

\- ¿Mató a alguien?

\- Sólo actué dependiendo de la ocasión, además aprovecharé que el dueño está pagando por todo.

\- Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Y de dónde consiguió ese traje?

\- Tu maestro tenía mi talla, fue una suerte.

\- ¿Tomó el traje de mi maestro?

\- Más increíble aún ¿Por qué lo conservas?

\- …

Seth se dio cuenta que era imposible seguir discutiendo, sólo suspiró dándose por vencido y lo atendió como a cualquier otro comensal.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No necesito ningún poder especial como para saber que esa chica te interesa, vamos, díselo y así podrás ir al Santuario sin culpa a cumplir tu rol como caballero.

\- Usted entiende muy poco de cosas como éstas ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y tú las entiendes bien?

\- …

¿En verdad lo entendía? Seth se lo preguntaba, ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

\- Aunque me sorprende que ambos siendo de mundos tan distintos hayan llegado a conocerse.

\- Es una historia larga.

\- Tengo tiempo no te preocupes, además hablar puede ayudarte a despejar tu mente.

Eso podría funcionar, pensó Seth, no perdería nada hablando, posiblemente le ayude a relajarse un poco, así que decidió hacerlo.

\- Bueno, cuando yo…

\- ¡Atención! ¡Atención!

Un hombre había tomado un micrófono y llamado la atención de los presentes, comensales como empleados se quedaron viendo sorprendidos al centro del restaurant.

\- Ha llegado la hora de las palabras del presidente y dueño de la empresa, el señor Richard Lyvend.

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar mientras el señor Lyvend llegaba al centro con una sonrisa.

\- Señoras y señores, muy buenas noches…

Primero un saludo cordial de bienvenida para seguir de un bonito discurso de lo bien que la estaba pasando la empresa, las ventas y los contratos hasta la parte sentimental "¡Esta empresa es como mi familia, y cada uno de ustedes forma parte de ella!"

Hasta que llegó a la parte importante.

\- ¡Y es por ello que he decidido agrandar mi familia, por ello quiero presentar a mi nuevo socio, reciban cordialmente al joven genio de los negocios Geuse Betel!

De nuevo las palmas se escucharon junto con varios "felicidades" mientras Geuse se acercaba al señor Lyvend, y cuando parecía haber terminado él dijo algo más.

\- Asimismo quiero darles la grata noticia, que mi hija cumplirá 16 años en una semana, y por ello anunciaré que Mi hija Diana Lyvend y Geuse Betel, están comprometidos y la pedida de mano será el mismo cumpleaños de mi hija, así que también los invito a todos a venir, puesto que…

Bla, bla, bla, al acabar Harbinger miró a Seth quien se había quedado en un estado de shock.

\- Seth…

\- Yo… seguiré atendiendo a los clientes.

Durante toda la noche, no había dejado de pensar en ello, aun cuando se fueron siguió pensando, al final terminó su turno, ya eran las 11 de la noche, salió del restaurante a la vez que sacaba el último saco de basura, el plástico junto con la luz de la luna reflejaba su cara, él miró su rostro y apretó la bolsa para finalmente arrojarla contra el piso y lanzar un grito al cielo, jalándose los pelos un momento, decidió golpear una pared para des estresarse pero en cuanto dio el primer golpe sintió que no era la pared sino Harbinger quien se encontraba delante suyo.

\- Vaya que pareces un niño.

\- …

\- Vamos, regresemos, tienes mucho que contar.

Ya en la habitación de Seth y un poco más clamado él le contó a Harbinger sobre su vida.

\- Cuando mi maestro, Abraham de Camelopardalis falleció busqué incansablemente a mi hermano, sabía que el viaje era largo pero aun así lo intenté, debido a mi condición no llegué muy lejos y terminé moribundo en algún punto del planeta, fue cuando un helicóptero de la corporación Lyvend pasó y me recogió, ellos me salvaron la vida y fue que entonces me volví un criado de la familia principal, como era de esperarse fui entrenado como caballero durante tres años y era muy torpe en cosas así, pero entonces conocía Diana, ella tenía casi mi edad, recuerdo que había paseado por el jardín cuando tropezó y encontró un escorpión frente a ella, yo escuché sus gritos y espanté al escorpión, al llegar lo demás criados ella ya estaba a salvo y me agradeció con una sonrisa, fue que desde ahí me propuse ser mejor y cometer menos errores, finalmente ella ya había crecido y podía cuidarse por sí sola, ya no me necesitaba y por ello me retiré de la mansión para vivir mi propia vida.

\- ¿Entonces te enamoraste antes o después del escorpión?

\- Fue en ese momento, la primera vez que la conocí, era un pequeño niño que… ¿Por qué te cuento esto?

Harbinger rio un poco, le parecía graciosa su reacción.

\- La verdad no creo que te fueras por que querías, parecer que lo hiciste porque ambicionabas algo más, tal vez… dinero…

\- Eso parece ser…

\- Bueno, en una semana es su cumpleaños, justo ese día será oficialmente la prometida de ese chico, si no quieres arrepentirte será mejor que te muevas, a veces demorar en tomar una decisión puede costarte mucho.

Seth se sentía mejor ahora que había hablado con Harbinger, vio la armadura brillar y se puso de pie.

\- Tiene razón señor Patriarca, no me rendiré, voy a decirle lo que siento, aun si me rechaza, lo aceptaré y pese a ello voy a cumplir mi promesa.

\- Esa es la actitud muchacho.

Al día siguiente.

\- Sabes, creo que Geuse me ha gustado desde que lo conocí, fue algo mágico, y creo que podría ser la persona indicada, es la primera vez que me siento así.

\- Eso… eso debe ser muy bueno, casarte… con tu primer amor.

\- Gracias Seth, por escucharme, no sabes lo feliz que estoy con todo esto.

Su sonrisa, era tan pura y daba paz a cualquier alma, Seth no tenía nada que decir, él había perdido, el corazón de Diana le pertenecía a Geuse, pero a pesar de ello él ya no se sentía mal, estaba feliz por Diana y para él eso bastaba.

\- Sabes, estoy ansioso por tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Vendrás verdad?

\- Siempre he ido, esta vez no será la excepción.

\- Eso me pone muy feliz Seth.

Minutos después.

\- Haz madurado mucho en tan sólo un día, a eso llamo aprender y del modo en que lo hiciste puedo decir que tienes un toque de elegancia.

\- ¿Cómo volviste aquí?

\- Entonces el dinero es para un obsequio de cumpleaños…

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- No lo sabía, acabas de confirmármelo.

\- … Como sea, le entregaré el regalo y luego de eso iré con usted al Santuario a entrenar con los demás.

\- Si así lo quieres.

En eso el jefe Seth lo llamó para votar la basura, él se fue tranquilamente, entonces fue que al día siguiente luego de terminar su trabajo como limpiador, Seth se fijó en algo inusual mientras tomaba un atajo.

\- (¿Ese no es Geuse?)

En efecto, Geuse estaba en su coche estacionado frente a un mirador con vista al mar, a su lado había otro chico, arreglado y con gafas oscura.

\- Parece que ella está encantada contigo.

\- Así es, todo está saliendo a la perfección.

\- Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato.

\- Claro que no, ustedes me ayudarán y luego yo podré darles la tecnología necesaria para su proyecto ese… ¿Cómo era? ¿Armaduras? No me interesa tampoco.

Seth se estaba acercando sigilosamente, no podía escuchar nada desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, finalmente se acercó lo suficiente y empezó a escuchar.

\- ¿Qué harás luego de casarte?

\- Mantener el teatro hasta apoderarme de la empresa de sus padres, con tu ayuda claro, luego, ella ya no me será útil por lo que me divorciaré y la desecharé de mi vida y al final todos tendremos lo que queramos.

\- Jaja, ¿todos?

\- Ella quería hacerme el hombre más feliz, pues lo hará, a costa de su felicidad claro, ahh las niñas ricas son tan inocente y estúpidas.

Esto no podía creerlo, Seth apretaba los puños y se contenía con cada palabra que decían.

\- Es linda, me sorprende que no le hayas agarrado cariño.

\- ¿Cariño? Con mi dinero puedo conseguir cien chicas mejores que esa tonta, no necesito a un estorbo como ella en mi vida, chicas así sólo sirven para ser utilizadas…

¡BASTA!

\- ¿…?

\- ¿…?

Seth se había mostrado, Geuse estaba sorprendido de ver que alguien lo estaba escuchando, él salió de su auto.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!

Él no respondió, estaba respirando fuertemente, entonces se dirigió a él con una mirada amenazante.

\- ¡Escucha!

Esto hizo retroceder a Geuse , sintiéndose un poco intimidado, pero se sorprendió de lo que hizo Seth en ese instante.

\- ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

\- ¡¿…?!

\- Por favor, Diana te considera su primer amor, ella está muy ilusionada en casarse contigo, por favor no le rompas esa ilusión.

Seth agachó la cabeza suplicando.

\- Ella no merece esto, así que te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras no le hagas daño, ella te ama, no podrá soportarlo, ella es pura y buena…. Así que te lo pido…

Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Seth, entonces Geuse lo reconoció.

\- Ya veo, eres el camarero de aquella noche.

Geuse le sonrió y le ofreció la mano, Seth pensó que le iba a hacer caso, pero estaba equivocado.

\- No te metas en la vida de los demás.

Una patada directa en el estómago seguido de unos cuantos puñetazos en el rostro, Seth cayó al suelo empezó a ser golpeado en el piso. Al finalizar Geuse tenía los zapatos y los puños cubiertos de la sangre de Seth.

\- Espero no volverte a ver nunca más, y más te vale no decir nada si no quieres que a ella se le rompa el corazón o si quieres permanecer con vida.

Dicho esto Geuse se fue en su auto junto con el otro tipo que parecía estar disfrutándolo desde su asiento. Seth permanecía en el suelo mientras el sol se ocultaba dando fin al atardecer, lentamente el chico se paró y de nuevo alguien le dijo.

\- Con tus habilidades pudiste haberlo enviado al hospital sin problema alguno.

Harbinger se encontraba detrás de él.

\- Mi maestro me enseñó que nunca debo atacar con la intención de lastimar, sólo para proteger, en ese momento en verdad quería golpearlo pero de hacerlo sólo demostraría que no aprendí todo de mi maestro.

\- Bien, ¿y ahora que harás?

La verdad, es que no tenía idea de qué hacer, hablar con Diana parecía lo más sensato, pero hacerlo implicaría acabar con su felicidad.

\- Debo intentarlo… se lo diré.

\- Creo que aún es muy precipitado para eso, sugiero que te tomes tu tiempo en elegir las palabras correctas con las cuales expresarte.

\- No te preocupes, siempre elijo la mejor manera para hacer las cosas.

Y es así que llegamos al día del cumpleaños de Diana.

Habían empezado al medio día en la mansión de la familia Lyvend, en el jardín los invitados disfrutaban de los bocadillos y cocteles que se servían, Diana hablaba con los invitados quienes en su mayoría eran personas adultas.

\- Seth, me alegra que llegaras, no hay mucho con quienes hablar tan cercanamente.

\- Bueno, agradezco que me consideres alguien cercano.

Seth tenía oculto detrás de él una caja de regalo cuadrada y algo pequeña, pero antes de dárselo él tenía que decírselo. Caminaban por el jardín cuando empezaron a hablar.

\- Diana… no sé cómo empezar, pero me gustaría hablarte de Geuse.

\- Si yo también, hoy día me comprometo, me siento de algún modo emocionada, no puedo esperar.

\- Respecto a ello, sabes, a veces las personas pueden ser algo diferentes a como las conoces, piensa ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Geuse?

\- Hace dos años…

\- Bueno, es un buen lapso de tiempo…. Supongo (¿Por qué nunca me habló de él?) Lo que quiero decirte es que…. Tal vez sea muy apresurado tomar una decisión tan grande para tu vida.

\- Amos ¿de qué vas? Pareces muy diferente.

Seth tomó a Diana de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

\- Bien te seré directo, Geuse no es quien crees, él te está engañando.

\- …

\- Él sólo te quiere para obtener todo lo que ha construido tu familia para luego abandonarte.

\- ¿Se supone que esto es gracioso?

\- Puede parecer la trama de una mala película romántica pero te estoy diciendo la…

\- ¡Cállate!

¡…!

Un grito tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos los invitados, Diana tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Seth la había soltado.

\- De todos los días no esperé que fuera este…. De todas las personas nunca esperé que fueras tú… ¡¿Por qué dices esto?!

\- ¡…!

Diana lo miró, sus ojos, describían dolor y tristeza, ella dijo algo más.

\- Lárgate de aquí Seth…

\- Diana…

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Seth soltó el regalo, tragó saliva y con un gran dolor en el corazón se fue, sus padres los vieron sin decir palabra alguna, al fondo de todo estaba Geuse quien disimuladamente hizo una sonrisa.

Al salir de la mansión Harbinger lo esperaba con la armadura, él la tomo y la puso en sus hombros.

\- Vamos, vamos al Santuario, aun puedo proteger a alguien.

\- ¿Está bien dejar las cosas así?

\- Es así como el destino quiere que sea…

Caminando se alejó de la mansión, mientras que dentro de ella Diana estaba decaída sentada mirando a los invitados, fue su mayordomo quien le dijo que se prepare, que la pedida de mano iba a empezar. Ella se levantó y trató de ponerse de mejor humor cuando se percató de cierta caja, no sabía de quien era pero tenía una nota "Para Diana", ella la abrió y entonces recordó.

\- "¿Por qué llora señorita?"

\- "Mi mamá no quiso darme su collar, todas irán al baile con cosa bonitas y yo no podré"

\- "No se preocupe, usted es muy joven aún, además su madre tiene miedo de que alguien quiera quitárselo"

\- "¡Pero yo lo quiero!"

\- "Eh… ¡Ya sé! Le prometo que le compraré un collar igual de bonito"

\- "No digas bromas, no puedes comprar algo así"

\- "Ya verá que sí, sólo déjeme ahorrar lo suficiente y verá que le daré uno… aunque bueno, no sé cuándo tardaré"

\- "jaja, mientras no tardes mil años estará bien"

\- "¿Eh?"

\- "ja ja ja"

De nuevo en el presente.

\- Éramos tan jóvenes, tenías nueve años y era mi cumpleaños… así como hoy…. Oh Seth.

Todos los invitados se habían reunido, Geuse entonces se arrodilló y dijo las palabras.

\- Diana, tu belleza es incomparable y tu forma de ser es única, por favor, te pido que aceptes este anillo como muestra de amor y accedas a ser mi esposa por toda la eternidad.

Era un anillo realmente hermoso, todos estaba reunidos dentro de la mansión en el salón principal, Diana miró el anillo y dijo:

\- Me considero honrada por tus palabras, pero sería un pecado aceptarte a ti, un hombre tan perfecto alguien como yo que ha cometido un grave error.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Lo siento Geuse, tengo que enmendar mis errores antes de poder aceptar, prometo que volveré y continuaremos todo.

\- Diana qué estas…

Sin dejarlo acabar Diana salió del salón y escapó de la mansión ya afuera, Seth y Harbinger caminaban con rumbo al Santuario, él seguía triste pero entonces fue una voz la que llamó su atención (esta vez no fue la de Harbinger).

\- ¡Seth!

\- Diana…

Ella lo alcanzó casi sin aire, él la agarró para que no se cayese.

\- (agitada) Seth, perdón, me porté mal contigo…

\- No te preocupes, supongo que me lo merecía.

\- En serio lo siento, no debí ser así, tú has estado conmigo desde hace tanto, siempre me has apoyado y siempre podía contar contigo.

\- Señorita… Diana, gracias.

Entre lágrimas Diana le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué agradeces?

\- Por permitirme verte una vez más…

\- (risas)

\- Ahora no sé qué tengo que hacer, quiero que seas feliz pero…

En ese momento apareció Geuse, estaba realmente enojado.

\- ¡Así que fuiste tú camarero!

\- ¿Geuse?

\- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡Tú y tu maldita existencia han arruinado mi vida por última vez!

Geuse se acercó intimidante hacia Seth, Diana intentó detenerlo pero fue en vano él la hizo a un lado con un brazo y luego golpeó a Seth.

\- ¡Ahora me aseguraré de que no te vuelvas a entrometer!

Diana intervino de nuevo.

\- ¡Geuse detente!

\- ¡Cállate!

De un golpe la apartó y la hizo caer al piso, fue lo último que hizo Geuse.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves infeliz?

\- ¿…?

Su cuerpo emanaba un cosmos brillante, la armadura reaccionaba, Diana abrió los ojos y vio a Seth y detrás de él a la armadura.

\- Escorpio…

Inmediatamente la armadura se unió a Seth quien se acercaba a Geuse de manera intimidante, el chico estaba atónito ante lo que veía, finalmente ambos estuvieron cara a cara yel le susurró amablemente.

\- Aléjate de ella… o sufrirás.

Dicho esto con un golpe usando sólo los dedos mandó a volar a Geuse unos cuantos metros, Seth se acercó a Diana para ayudarla, ella lo miró.

\- Así que… ¿Un caballero dorado?

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Tu maestro, Abraham de Camelopardalis, era amigo de mi padre.

\- ¿Tu padre?

Esta vez Harbinger respondió.

\- El caballero retirado, Richard de Cepheus, es normal que no lo conozcas, pero tu amiga es la hija de un caballero de plata.

Eso explicaba cómo había podido entrar al restaurante aquella noche.

\- Patriarca, ¿ya se va?

El padre de Diana apareció, se mostraba tranquilo.

\- Ambos nos iremos de una vez Richard.

\- Esperaba tenerlo más tiempo con nosotros.

\- Yo también, pero el Santuario requiere a sus caballeros dorados.

Él miró a Seth y sonrió.

\- Chico, Abraham te enseñó bien.

\- No es así señor Lyvend, ataque a Geuse con la intención de lastimarlo, aún tengo mucho que aprender como caballero.

\- Entonces ve al Santuario, estoy seguro que Diana podrá esperarte.

\- ¿…?

Ambos se miraron enrojecidos, luego se despidieron y cada quien siguió su camino.

Final

\- Al parecer no pudimos concretar nada, estos caballeros de Athena son más problemáticos de lo que pensé.

Era el tipo que hablaba con Geuse en el auto el otro día, era nada más que Ismael de Cráneo, uno de los soldados de Cronos, estaba hablando ahora con otro de los soldados en un lugar desconocido.

\- Tendremos que buscar otra forma de lograr nuestro plan.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡…!

Una voz se escuchó, era Geuse, estaba malherido y sucio, había estado corriendo y tenía la misma ropa con la que fue a la fiesta.

\- Vaya, un invitado inesperado.

El soldado con quien se encontraba adoptó una posición de batalla pero fue detenido por Ismael.

\- ¿Qué buscas Geuse? Ya no podremos ayudarte en estas condiciones.

\- ¡Te lo daré!

\- ¿…?

\- La tecnología que necesites, toda mi compañía ayudará a tu gente.

Ismael estaba algo sorprendido, pero sabía que había algo más de por medio.

\- ¿Y a cambio que pides tú?

\- Ese camarero…

\- Sí, lo vi, un caballero dorado de Athena.

\- Él me humilló, acaba de arruinar mis planes… él…

\- ¿Quieres que lo mate?

\- No.

Geuse miró a los ojos fijamente a Ismael, sus ojos brotaban odio al igual que su alma.

\- Su poder… ¡quiero tener poder suficiente para humillar al suyo! Así como él me humilló a mí.

Ismael sonrió ante tal propuesta.

\- Es una propuesta interesante, sin embargo no te aseguro que vuelvas a ver a este sujeto, pero lo que sí te aseguro es que si nos brindas tu ayuda, todo lo demás que desees será tuyo.

Ambos sonrieron mutuamente, estrechándose la mano mientras la luna brillaba.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Perdón por la demora del capítulo y disculpa por la falta de acción, para ser sincero no cuento con mucho tiempo, pero a decir verdad la acción verdadera llegará muuuucho más adelante, de momento disfruten de las historias y por favor critíquenme para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal. Gracias


	11. Capítulo 9: Ion

Capítulo 9: Nacido para ser un caballero

Las personas existen con virtudes y defectos, a medida en que van creciendo, éstas personas logran sacar el provecho de sus virtudes y tratar de corregir sus defectos, asimismo con el tiempo van ganando más virtudes pero al mismo tiempo se dan cuenta que poseen más defectos, es así que el día a día de cada uno consiste en mejorar, en tener más virtudes para ser mejores personas, ser los mejores puesto que uno no nace, se hace… al menos en la mayoría de casos.

Existen personas a las que se les considera "prodigiosas", puesto que muestran de manera innata un talento que nadie le había enseñado, todo parece ser que nació con él, esto puede significar mucho para la persona prodigiosa, pero para otro suele significar sólo una decepción.

Ion, un chico que vivía con sus padres en una familia igual que el promedio, había nacido con un don sin igual, el cosmos, él había conocido acerca de los caballeros de Athena, ante todos, mostraba una gran fuerza, agilidad, inteligencia y determinación, sin embargo, él las detestaba.

¿De qué sirve tener tantos dones? Se preguntaba día a día, era un prodigio, pero eso nunca le gustó, sin importar cuánto entrenara, sin importar cuánto holgazaneara, su poder no se elevaría ni bajaría, simplemente seguiría estando allí, creciendo junto con Ion, sin límite alguno.

\- Señor Patriarca, me alegra tenerlo en nuestra casa.

Harbinger había viajado de nuevo, se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Ion, el chico no estaba pero sus padres lo recibieron muy amablemente.

\- Creo que Ion estaba predestinado a ser un caballero, desde pequeño, su cosmos llamó la atención de muchos caballeros que pasaban por esta casa, nosotros nunca tuvimos idea sino hasta que un caballero de Athena llegó por primera vez a visitarnos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién era?

\- No recuerdo muy bien su rostro, pero su nombre era Koga, nos explicó muchas cosas y dijo que nuestro Ion estaba destinado a algo grande.

\- Me doy cuenta.

Los padres de Ion eran personas amables, tenían unos 40 años de edad y se querían mucho. Su madre se sentía un poco preocupada por esto.

\- También sabemos que se irá al Santuario si resulta ser caballero, lo que significará que no lo veremos en un tiempo...

Ella se puso un poco triste, pero se alegraba de que su hijo pudiera aspirar a algo mayor.

\- Nos va a costar superar eso si llega a suceder, verá desde que el hijo de mi hermano fugó de casa hemos tratado de darle todo nuestro amor a Ion, él se sintió responsable de que él se marchara, pero estoy seguro que ese chico se encontrará bien esté donde esté, después de todo, creo que se fue con un grupo de caballeros.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Ion había llegado con una mochila en la espalda.

\- Hola mamá, hola papá… ¿Quién es él?

Luego de un momento de explicaciones, Ion tenía frente suyo a la armadura dorada de Sagitario.

\- Lo siento, no puedo aceptarla.

Luego de haberla mirado un buen tiempo, Ion la tocó y sintió algo en ella, la armadura también resplandeció sintiendo el corazón del chico. Él la dejó y se fue de nuevo a la calle, pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que volverá en unas horas.

En el balcón de un centro comercial en un piso alto, Ion estaba mirando la ciudad suspirando.

\- Muchos daría lo que fuera por esa armadura, sabes lo que significa…

\- Significa mucho…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Por eso mismo, hay personas que luchan toda su vida por conseguir sus objetivos, día a día trabajan sin descanso mejorándose a ellos mismo con el fin de lograr sus sueños ¡¿para que al final qué?!

Un breve silencio acompañado de una ligera brisa y continuó.

\- Para que alguien más, alguien que no necesita esforzarse se lo arrebate. No merezco ser un caballero, no he hecho nada para merecer esa armadura.

\- Puede que así sea, pero eso no quitará el hecho de que ella te eligió.

\- ¿…?

Harbinger lo tomó del hombro con una mirada amigable.

\- Ion, las armadura no evalúa el poder, sino el cosmos, sin importar con los dones con los que naciste, es tu corazón el que decide qué hacer con ellos, ¿Qué no has hecho nada para merecerlo? ¿Estás seguro? Ayudas a las personas día a día, ya sea a cruzar la pista, o a dar una indicación o incluso a encontrar un objeto perdido, es esa la actitud que hace que las personas sean mejores, tienes el corazón de un caballero y la armadura lo reconoce.

Ion bajó la cabeza pensativo, fuera de su casa él era un chico muy querido por todos, siempre era cortés, ayudaba a quien encuentre sin esperar las gracias, para él su vida no tenía mucho sentido debido a ser un chico prodigio que no necesitaba esforzarse para destacar, por ello se enfocaba en los demás, sus vidas era lo que le daba un poco de fuerza para seguir animado a vivir otro día.

\- Aun así no siento que la merezca.

\- ¿Desearías que alguien más la tuviera?

\- Así es, alguien que sí se haya esforzado de verdad, alguien que lo aprecie con el corazón, alguien que se supere a sí mismo día a día, que sea lo que nunca podré ser…

\- Ja ja ja…

Harbinger empezó a reírse para sorpresa de Ion, él no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Suenas como un personaje de telenovela.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ion, en el fondo sé que la quieres, pero también crees que no es correcto que la lleves porque aprecias el trabajo duro de los demás, eres humilde, no te enorgulleces de tu poder, sino aprecias el esfuerzo ajeno, eso es lo que la armadura ve en ti.

\- Siento que no debería…

\- Escucha Ion, el mundo es enorme y tú eres joven ¿Crees que es imposible esforzarse? No te esfuerces por mejorar tus habilidades, ¡esfuérzate por mejorarte como persona!

Ion se dio cuenta, eso era lo que estaba buscando, todo este tiempo había tenido el poder, un poder que siempre mejoraría junto a él y que no necesitaba esfuerzo, algo que le había quitado el sentido a su vida, pero ahora él había encontrado un motivo muy fuerte para seguir vivo.

Miró hacia el horizonte, estaba anocheciendo pero Ion se sentía más vivo que nunca.

\- Eres realmente insistente como persona… pero eres un excelente Patriarca.

\- Si yo también creo eso, ahora volvamos, tienes que despedirte de tus padres.

\- Será duro para ellos dejarme ir, pero luego de lo que pasó con mi primo se han vuelto más fuertes emocionalmente… ¡…!

Él había notado algo extraño en el ambiente, las personas ya no estaban y se sentía un olor realmente repugnante.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Apesta.

\- Ion, ¿Sientes ese cosmos?

\- ¡…! Es un cosmos maligno, nos está observando, ¡Muéstrate!

El chico se hallaba un poco confundido, pero la presencia que sentía lo hacía enfocarse en ella y mantenerse en alerta, entonces se creó una niebla, de esa niebla apareció un sujeto que también portaba una armadura.

\- ¿Pero qué sorpresa? Y alguien que está a punto de convertirse en caballero, y matarte será un placer.

Harbinger estaba preocupado, Ion estaba desprotegido y la armadura estaba muy lejos de ellos, trató de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en algo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Oh, ¿y mis modales?, soy Croto de Sátiro, y uno de los generales de más alto rango del señor Cronos.

Croto era alto y con una figura delgada, su armadura tenía una máscara que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro para abajo.

\- Mi misión era asesinar a todos los caballeros de Athena que encuentre, eso no aplica contigo, pero para qué arriesgarme, te mataré de todas formas y luego al Patriarca, y luego esta ciudad, y luego a todos los caballeros del mundo.

Una risa maniática era todo para saber que este sujeto no tendría piedad en hacer lo que decía, pero Ion se sentía tranquilo, pese a ver a Harbinger preocupado el chico dio un paso al frente.

\- Su Santidad, acabo de aceptar mi destino como caballero y por ello quisiera que observara una muestra de mi poder, déjeme encargarme de este monstruo.

\- Ion piénsalo bien, él es un soldado de alto rango de las fuerzas de Cronos, su poder es diferente a todo lo que hayas conocido, incluso el resto de caballeros…

\- No hay problema, sólo es alguien malo que hará cosas malas.

Ion adoptó una pose de pelea, observaba atentamente cualquier movimiento de Croto, él por otro lado se veía muy confiado.

\- ¿Un caballero sin su armadura? y matarte será muy fácil y divertido.

Croto se lanzó al ataque, dos golpes y una patada directos, todos evadidos con una agilidad impresionante, el soldado de Cronos sacó dos espadas de su misma armadura y volvió a atacar.

\- ¿Y no vas a atacar?

\- Estoy esperando.

Continuando con los ataques que cada vez resultaban más violentos pero al mismo tiempo más fáciles de evadir, Ion había descubierto su patrón de ataque había estado jugando con él lo suficiente.

\- ¡HYAAAA!

Cuando Croto atacó de nuevo a Ion usando ambas espadas, éstas fueron detenidas por la mano izquierda del chico, fue cuando Ion empezó a arder su cosmos.

\- Si ese es el poder de uno de los mejores, entonces no me sorprende que Cronos haya fallado.

Puso su puño a la altura del pecho de Croto y hablando normalmente dijo:

\- Trueno Atómico.

Un brillo intenso y todo acabó, Croto salió volando para finalmente desintegrarse junto con su armadura como resultado del ataque, asimismo el cosmos de Ion limpió el lugar de la niebla tóxica que había provocado, todo esto, de un solo golpe.

Al día siguiente.

\- Hijo, verte así me llena de orgullo yo y tu madre oraremos por ti siempre y te enviaremos cartas, a decir verdad no sé si habrá señal a dónde vas, espero que nos mantengamos contactados.

\- Así será papá.

Una despedida tranquila y formal, Ion decía adiós a sus padres y se dirigía al Santuario a cumplir con su deber como caballero.

Llegando al Santuario…

\- Espero que te lleves bien con tus compañeros, a esta hora todos deben estar reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento, mira ahí están.

Ion vio a todos los caballeros dorados que estaban allí, pero se percató de uno en particular.

\- ¿Ion?

\- Caesar…

\- ¡Ion, no puedo creer que…!

¡POWWW!

La cara sonriente de Caesar fue deformada por un poderoso puñetazo que podía sentirse en cámara lenta y lo mandó a volar casi un kilómetro.

…

Todos quienes habían estado emocionados por conocer al nuevo caballero habían quedado sin palabras al ver tal acción, pero como todo, siempre surge una explicación que resuelve las cosas.

\- ¡Caesar es tu primo!

Todos sentados en la casa de Escorpio (La cual era la más cómoda y elegante de las doce), una vez todos calmados y con Daisho colocándole una bolsa de hielo en el ojo morado de la cara hinchada de Caesar.

\- ¿Por qué Ion? Creí que me apreciabas…

\- Lo siento Caesar, pero debía asegurarme de que eras real.

\- Pudiste preguntar.

\- A veces un golpe es más efectivo para comprobar la realidad, ahora prepárate.

\- ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

Ion miró a su primo con una mirada despiadada, sólo verlo daba miedo, mucho miedo.

\- Para tu castigo por habernos abandonado y hacer que mis padre y yo nos preocupáramos y culpáramos durante años.

Mientras tanto Néfele y Eidrel.

\- 20 dólares a que no sobrevive luego del cuarto golpe.

\- 25 a que no lo logra después del tercero, créeme he peleado en contra y junto a Caesar, conozco mejor su resistencia

Escuchar eso sólo sentenciaba lo inevitable. Daisho intervino.

\- Sinceramente no creo que debamos pelear entre nosotros, las palabras pueden solucionar un conflicto más rápido que una pelea.

Seth también quiso opinar.

\- En lo personal creo que deberían solucionar sus problemas familiares de la manera que ambos consideren la apropiada.

\- Vamos, tu primo tal vez se equivocó ¿no puedes darle una segunda oportunidad?

Las palabras de Benel hicieron reflexionar su castigo a Caesar, un suspiro y una sonrisa de parte de Ion.

\- Al menos ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando.

\- …. S…si…

\- Y discúlpate con mis padres, se lo merecen después de todo.

\- Si Ion.

A diferencia de varias ocasiones donde Caesar siempre se mostraba expresivo y un poco rebelde, en esta ocasión él se veía demasiado… sumiso.

\- Al parecer el león fue domado.

\- ¡Te escuché Crusher!

\- ¡Lo sé!

Todos rieron en conjunto olvidando los problemas, entonces Ion recordó que tenía algo importante por hacer.

\- Ella es Miriam, la actual reencarnación de Athena ¿Quieres tocararla?

\- Yo…

Ion estaba maravillado con ver a la pequeña, ella estaba despierta en su cuna mirándolo también, él acercó su mano pero se detuvo.

\- No… no me gustaría lastimarla…

\- No lo harás, porque ella confía en ti.

\- ¡…!

Sin darse cuenta las pequeñas manos de la bebé había tocado la mano de Ion, él le sonrió y disfrutó de este momento de felicidad, el cual sólo duraría unos segundo más.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿…?

Ion volteó para ver al dueño de esa voz que perturbaba la paz y estaba llena de ira, era nada más que Kaito de Hologurium, sus gritos había hecho que la pequeña Miriam entrara en llanto.

\- ¡Kaito! Es una ofensa que un caballero entre a este lugar sin el consentimiento del Patriarca.

\- ¡Silencio Charles! Esto no es contigo sino con él.

Su dedo apuntaba a Ion.

\- ¡No mereces esa armadura! Yo he entrenado durante cinco años, sólo para obtener esa armadura, y ahora llegas tú de la nada…

\- Shh….

\- ¿…?

\- Estás alterando a la pequeña.

Ion trató de calmar a la bebe y esta dejó de llorar, esta acción no hizo nada más que enojar aún más a Kaito.

\- ¿Quieres la armadura de Sagitario? Es tuya, si esta te acepta claro.

\- Voy a derrotarte y así seré reconocido como el legítimo caballero de Sagitario.

\- Está bien por mí.

La arena estaba preparada, los dos hombres estaban de pie uno frente a otro mirándose fijamente, todos los caballeros observaban atentos, Harbinger también lo veía desde un punto alto donde no podía ser visto.

\- ¡Acabaré contigo!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, pero algo era extraño, Kaito tenía su armadura de Hologurium, pero Ion no tenía puesta armadura alguna.

Un poco confundida Néfele le preguntó a Nathaniel por qué Ion no traía la armadura puesta.

\- Él mencionó que debido a que el conflicto se ocasionó por la posesión de la armadura de Sagitario, Ion no la usaría, además mencionó que tampoco la necesitaba para derrotar a Kaito.

En primer lugar ambos atacaron con golpes físicos, esquivando y bloqueando, Kaito se basaba más en el ataque mientras que Ion se limitaba a defenderse.

\- No ganarás si no atacas.

\- Y tampoco te lastimaré.

Sus palabras enojaban más a Kaito quien no dejaba de atacar. Luego de un intercambio de golpes ambos seguían de pie, era el momento del uso del cosmos.

Kaito congeló el tiempo en una especie de esfera que encerraba a él y a Ion, rápidamente se acercó para golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, él estaba disfrutando de cada golpe que asestaba, sin embargo el último de sus golpes fue detenido por el chico de Sagitario.

\- ¿Cómo? El tiempo está congelado, no se supone que deberías poder moverte… ¡…!

Kaito podía ver el cosmos de Ion fluyendo a través de todo el lugar.

\- (No puede ser… su propio cosmos está contrarrestando al mío, aún sin moverse puede anular mi técnica, ¿Quién rayos es este sujeto?)

Entonces se pudo apreciar una sonrisa en el rostro de Ion.

\- Supongo que ahora es mi turno.

Ion miró fijamente a Kaito y le asestó un golpe en el estómago lo que le dejó sin aire, sólo con eso fue suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo. La esfera de tiempo se había destruido por completo.

\- No hay motivos para continuar, perdiste Kaito.

Ion se dio la vuelta asumiendo su victoria, Kaito no quería aceptarlo, él no dejaría que la armadura fuese de alguien más, en un intento desesperado atacó a Ion por la espalda.

\- ¡Ejecución del Tiempo!

Una enorme bola de energía negra con aura roja fue lanzada hacia un desprevenido Ion, se produjo una explosión donde se levantó una nube de polvo que impedía ver lo que pasaba.

Eidrel logró distinguir algo de todo el polvo, un resplandor dorado. Kaito estaba sorprendido por lo que veía.

\- ¿Por qué?… ¡¿Por qué?!

La armadura de Sagitario había aparecido atrás de Ion protegiéndolo del ataque, de inmediato la armadura se unió a Ion comprobando ante todos que él era el elegido por la armadura.

Ion se volteó, su mirada ahora demostraba su furia, Kaito empezó a temblar un poco, entonces el caballero dorado dijo:

\- Un ataque por la espalda no es algo digno de un caballero.

Ion movió las alas, un viento poderoso fue creado, este viento mandó a volar a Kaito junto con una dolorosa caída, el caballero de plata abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse al caballero de oro frente a él.

\- Adelante, puedes acabar conmigo, después de todo ¡no me arrepiento de nada!

Pero en lugar de dar un golpe fulminante, Ion le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Como dije, un golpe por la espalda no es algo digno de un caballero, lo que haya hecho para obligarte a caer tan bajo, por favor, perdón.

\- ¿…?

\- Harbinger me contó que tú anhelabas la armadura de Sagitario mucho antes de que yo llegara, en verdad lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así, pero aprendí que podemos ser mejores cada día, vamos, creo que juntos podemos mejorar y convertirnos en grandes caballeros, así algún día puede que la armadura que tanto quieres te acepte.

Ion mostraba una sonrisa sincera y le estaba ofreciendo su amistad a Kaito. Él también levantó la mano, pero lo hizo para alejar la suya.

\- Trabajar juntos ¿Esforzarnos? ¿Qué sabe de esfuerzo alguien que ya nació con todo lo necesario? Personas como tú sólo representan lo injusto que el mundo con los demás, nunca aceptaré a la gente como tú.

Kaito se levantó y se retiró del lugar, nadie más lo acompañó, en el campo, Caesar se acercó a su primo y el dio un toque en la espalda.

\- Que no te haga sentir mal, vales más por lo que eres que por el poder que tienes.

\- Gracias por tus palabras Caesar, pero él me preocupa, está llenándose de odio, alguien así puede llegar a perder su camino fácilmente, espero que no le pase nada, él tiene un gran potencial.

Final

\- ¿Me llamó su Santidad?

\- Ion, quisiera que me acompañes en mi siguiente búsqueda.

\- ¿…? ¿Existe algún motivo en particular?

Harbinger le sonrió mientras se colocaba la caja de Pandora de la armadura de Capricornio en la espalda.

\- Ninguno, pero por lo que escuché, el siguiente chico es algo problemático y es posible que alguien como tú logre tener un mayor impacto de convencimiento que un viejo como yo.

\- Me honra que crea en mi pero, quisiera solucionar las cosas aquí primero.

\- ¿Es por Kaito?

El silencio de Ion lo decía todo, quería solucionar las cosas con Kaito primero que nada.

\- Tu actitud me gusta, pero creo que ya no podrás hacer nada por él.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

Harbinger le pidió a Ion que lo acompañara hacia un lugar del templo, ahí le mostró lo que antes había sido la armadura del Reloj, totalmente destruida con muestras de sangre.

\- Esta mañana esto apareció en la puerta del templo, sin ningún mensaje, mandé a llamar a Kaito pero él abandonó el Santuario.

\- ¿Por qué? No tenía un motivo para destruir su armadura…

\- A veces el corazón de alguien está envuelto en misterios, promesas, secretos y terquedad. Kaito no aceptará otra armadura que no sea la de Sagitario, yo lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada por él.

\- ¿Entonces pide que lo abandone?

\- No puedes abandonar a alguien que no quiere ser rescatado. Sin embargo, aun puedes salvar a otros de caer en un destino oscuro como ese.

Ion suspiró, esperaba que Kaito fuera una mejor persona, era lamentable ya no poder hacer nada por él, decidió aceptar ir con Harbinger, al menos brindaría su ayuda a otros mientras pueda.

\- Y bien, ¿A quién vamos a ver?

\- A otro "prodigio", igual a ti.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, tal vez he estado poniendo mucha historia de cada personaje en cada capítulo, así que pensé que eso podría no gustarles, así que decidí poner menos historia en este capítulo y enfocarme más en las peleas y desenvolvimiento. Es difícil saberlo sin críticas jeje. Como sea, todo ya llega a su fin, sólo queda encontrar a 3 caballeros más, pero como suelen decir, el final es sólo el comienzo de algo más…


	12. Capítulo 10: Arturo

Capítulo 10: El rey de espadas

Era el décimo mes desde que inició la búsqueda de los nuevos caballeros dorados, todos habían progresado estupendamente, en unos cuantos meses más el viaje del Patriarca llegaría a su fin, pero mientras tanto, tenía la prioridad de encontrar al siguiente caballero dorado.

El poder nato, es un privilegio que a pocos se les concede, sólo se habían detectado dos casos de este tipo de personas, uno resultó ser un chico amable que debido a sus dones no le encontraba un sentido a su vida, su nombre era Ion, Ion de Sagitario, él pudo aceptarse a sí mismo y encontrar un motivo para seguir viviendo, ese motivo era Athena.

El otro caso, era un chico diferente, al contrario de Ion quien no encontraba qué hacer con su vida, la vida de este otro giraba en torno a un único objetivo, y no era precisamente cuidar de alguien más.

Inglaterra, es un gran país y sus ciudades son extensas y la gente parece tener un poco más educada a comparación de otros países que he visitado.

Disculpe Patriarca, pero ¿Por qué debo cargar yo con la armadura de Capricornio?

Eres joven y lleno de fuerza Ion, tú no necesitas un entrenamiento rígido como los demás, por eso puedes acompañarme y brindarme tu ayuda.

O sea quería a alguien que cargara esto por usted…

Vamos, alégrate, ya debes de haber sentido que la armadura está reaccionando en este lugar.

Es verdad, al parecer aquí se encuentra el elegido por la armadura, sólo espero no encontrar soldados de Cronos cerca.

Apuesto que los acabarías con facilidad.

Una cosa es tener un oponente en el cual centrarse por completo, pero si me llego a enfrentar a un número mayor de enemigos con poder considerablemente grande no creo que la tenga fácil.

Bueno, no creo que simples soldados sean un problema para ti.

Yo tampoco.

Habían caminado durante horas buscando a alguien que pudiese emanar un cosmos que resuene con la armadura, habían dividido sus caminos, Harbinger le dio una recomendación a Ion antes de separarse.

Recuerda que él todavía no es un caballero, por lo que su forma de actuar será muy impredecible, trata de entenderlo y luego haz que te entienda.

Para él era fácil decirlo, sin embargo Ion no se consideraba una persona que cuente con un gran poder de convencimiento, Kaito de Hologurium era el ejemplo más claro que tenía.

¿Dónde podría andar?

Él miró hacia atrás, más específicamente a la armadura que cargaba (cubierta para que no todos la vieran) y pensó.

Seguramente, la armadura está yendo hacia su dueño y yo sólo soy el intermediario… ¡…!

Ion sintió que la armadura vibraba, estaba sintiendo el cosmos de alguien fuerte, rápidamente el chico corrió hacia donde sentía ese cosmos, hasta que llegó a un edificio.

De alguna manera el joven entró para descubrir que en su interior se llevaba a cabo un evento con mucha gente como espectadores, era un torneo de lucha, el estilo de pelea era libre para cualquier participante.

Tiene sentido que aquí se encuentre el elegido por la armadura de Capricornio.

El presentador tomó el micrófono para dar un anuncio:

¡Damas y caballeros! Hemos disfrutado de este torneo como nunca antes, pero es hora de dar inicio a la batalla final, para quien de estos competidores es el peleador más fuerte de todo el país.

El público aplaudía enloquecido, al parecer el evento estaba terminando quedando sólo lugar para la batalla final.

¡Qué pasen los competidores! Primero que nada, ¡aplausos para Arturo!

Un chico entraba al campo, tenía la misma edad de Ion, su pelo era corto y castaño casi dorado, tenía una estatura normal y caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el centro.

¡Y ahora demos un aplauso a Alexander!

Del otro lado un chico mucho más grande entró, tenía casi la misma contextura de Arturo pero por mucho más grande que él, su pelo era oscuro y lo miraba de manera amenazante.

Ambos llevaban polos sin mangas, pero a diferencia de Arturo, Alexander tenía todos brazaletes aparentemente de tela en cada brazo.

¡Empiecen el combate!

Alexander atacó con un puñetazo pero Arturo se hizo a un lado evadiéndolo exitosamente, acto seguido él giró le dio una patada en la espalda del gigante, siguiendo con el ritmo intentó dar un puñetazo pero fue frenado por el brazo de Alexander quien volteó a tiempo y a modo de contrataque también dio un puñetazo, afortunadamente para Arturo, él lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

Débil, ese no es un golpe que necesitaría ser frenado.

¿Tú me dice débil? ¡Maldito mocoso!

Con toda esa ira Alexander volvió a golpear, esta vez Arturo se defendió usando el antebrazo pero éste entró en colisión con su brazalete.

¡…!

Su antebrazo retrocedió un poco debido al golpe, pero lejos de quejarse de algún dolor Arturo sonrió y le dijo a Alexander quien estaba frente suyo.

Sabes, le dije a mi manager que mientras mis oponentes jueguen limpio no me esforzaría para evitar lastimarlos, pero sabes, eso no aplica en esta ocasión.

¿Te crees mejor que yo?

No lo creo, lo sé.

Arturo extendió las palmas y juntó los dedos y de esa forma atacó, dando golpes en el pecho y esquivando con demasiada facilidad haciendo quedar en ridículo a su rival, Alexander estaba cansando de todo esto, alzó ambos puños y lo golpeó, sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, Arturo había detenido ambos golpes al mismo tiempo con sólo el dedo índice de cada mano.

¿Cómo… es posible?

No lo es, si fuera posible cualquiera lo haría, pero lo que yo hago no puede ser igualado por nadie.

Alexander apartó sus brazos y de repente, ¡Sash! Sus brazaletes se partieron como si los hubieran cortado con un cuchillo haciendo caer pesas de metal desde su interior.

Es algo sucio pero tonto, ese peso adicional volvió más lentos tus movimientos por lo que el daño aumentado no sirvió de mucho.

Él extendió la mano y extendió los dedos.

Un simplón no merece perecer por el filo de una espada…

Corrió hacia Alexander y de izquierda a derecha agitó su mano frente a su pecho, en segundos, había cinco cortes llenos de sangre y aunque no eran mortales dejó más que estupefacto a Alexander.

Sin perder tiempo, de un salto Arturo se colocó de cabeza por encima de Alexander sujetándose de su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, inmediatamente si impulsó y con los pies agarró a su oponente por la espalda para luego asestar una poderos patada que finalizaría la batalla.

Al lanzarlo fuera del campo se había convertido en el ganador del torneo, pero sin más que decir se retiró, ya en fuera de la vista de todos, un hombre apareció detrás suyo.

Lo hiciste bien.

No fue así, tuve que contenerme aún para no matarlo.

Ah, pero pronto dominarás tu poder y no habrá nadie quien te gane, te volverás un caballero y serás invencible.

Aun no entiendo por qué hago esto, ningún humano ya significa rival para mí, sólo los caballeros representan un reto, y una vez que los derrote a todos seré el más fuerte del mundo y nadie podrá ponerlo en duda.

Pero un pescador no lucha contra el mar sin un barco, por suerte para ti, he sentido la presencia de una armadura dorada mientras peleabas.

¡¿…?!

Arturo nación con un gran poder, desde pequeño le gustaba meterse en líos, por raro que pareciera los ganaba todos sin importar contra quién pelee. Él se creía el ser más fuerte del mundo, descubrió el poder de su cosmos a temprana edad, sus manos tenían cicatrices de múltiples cortes, un poder con el que había nacido que elevó su ego hasta el cielo.

Pero fue cuando se enteró de la existencia de hombres con armaduras cuyo poder era igual de sorprendente su idea de ser el más fuerte se vino abajo, habían personas aún más poderosas, fue cuando decidió convertirse en el hombre más poderoso del mundo, y para él, la única forma de hacerlo era volviéndose un caballero, el más fuerte de todos.

Durante la premiación, Arturo se fijó en Ion, sabía que él tenía la armadura porque pudo sentir el cosmos que provenía de ésta, ambos cruzaron miradas durante la entrega de trofeos, al finalizar, Ion se encontraba afuera del edificio esperando hablar con Arturo. Finalmente, él salió.

Oye, buena batalla, en verdad, quería felicitarte por ello…

Él pasó de largo ignorando sus palabras, una vez estaba dándose la espalda él habló.

¡Entrégamela de una vez!

¿…?

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo para verse frente a frente.

¿De qué?

Ahorrémonos tiempo, has venido para entregarme una armadura por mis habilidades, así que date prisa y entrégamela, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer hoy.

Ion se molestó un poco, retrocedió un paso sujetando la caja de Pandora.

Para ser alguien que ansía ser un caballero no demuestras tener la actitud de uno.

¿Y eso qué?

¡…!

Un hombre apareció detrás de Ion, era el mismo con el que estaba hablando Arturo luego de terminar su pelea.

Disculpa interrumpir así, soy el manager de Arturo, le he conseguido una buena pelea para mañana, así que debemos hacer cosas por hoy.

El tipo era un poco viejo y flaco, tenía un traje y una sonrisa que inquietaba.

Pues si están tan apurados pueden irse, yo haré lo mismo.

Tal vez sí, pero antes tienes que darme eso.

Alguien como tú dudo que pueda entender lo que es ser un caballero.

¿Y tú lo entiendes?

Iba empezar una riña entre ambos pero el manager de Arturo los paró.

Vamos, es simple.

Él miró a Ion y le dijo:

Es la decisión de la armadura, si Arturo no puede tenerla entonces no habrá problemas para ti.

Eso era cierto, al final era la armadura la que elegía a su portador, pero, ¿Por qué Ion tenía un mal presentimiento? De todas formas, alguien como él no tenía la actitud necesaria, hasta Daisho había sido negado por su armadura en un inicio, así que lo más probable es que no pasara nada.

Adelante, dejemos que la armadura escoja.

Ion abrió la caja de Pandora mostrando la armadura de Capricornio, curiosamente, nadie, ninguna persona se encontraba en los alrededores, todos se habían ido mientras conversaban, eso podía ser bueno, o tal vez no.

Arturo encendió su cosmos y la armadura resonó con él, luego ésta se unió al cuerpo de Arturo.

¡…! Pero…

El manager se dirigió a Ion luego de presenciar lo ocurrido.

¿Contento?

Arturo apreciaba la armadura en su cuerpo, por fin su sueño estaba hecho realidad.

Es más ligera que una armadura corriente, puedo sentir el cosmos corriendo por mis venas, al fin, nadie será un obstáculo.

Bien, supongo que es hora de irnos.

Ion no podía creerlo, él trató de hablar por última vez con Arturo pero.

¡Espera! ¡…!

Arturo extendió su mano con fuerza apuntando a los pies de Ion soltando una ráfaga de viento, esa ráfaga creo cinco cortes profundos en el piso fretando el avance de Ion, él miró el suelo y al levantar la vista, Arturo y el viejo habían desaparecido, entonces alguien chocó con él, se dio cuenta de que las personas habían vuelto pero caminaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esta noche sería muy larga…

¡Perdóneme!

¿…?

Perdí la armadura de Capricornio, ¡He fallado como caballero!

Ion estaba con la cabeza agachada, parado frente a Harbinger, él simplemente sonrió al verlo.

No la perdiste, está con su verdadero dueño ahora, esperemos, tal vez encuentre el camino a casa algún día.

Pero él… él no…

He conocido tantas personas que creí que no merecían tener una armadura dorada, muchos las perdieron y otros murieron, pero al final de todo, la armadura sabe lo que hace, descuida, ahora el caballero ha sido elegido y sólo nos queda buscar al siguiente.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una habitación muy bien acomodada, Arturo no dejaba de ver la armadura que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Será mejor que te prepares, aun tienes cosas por hacer.

Hache, todo este tiempo, he luchado para ganarme esta armadura, ya no tengo motivos para perseguir gente débil, cancela todo.

Eso es cierto, no tienes motivos, sin embargo no pelearás con cualquiera.

¿…?

¿Recuerdas al chico que traía esa armadura que tienes frente a ti?

Si.

Es un caballero dorado, podía sentir un cosmos inmenso en su interior, él será tu primer oponente para probar tu nuevo poder.

Arturo no podía sentirse más emocionado, pelearía contra otro caballero dorado para demostrar que es el mejor.

Arturo ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?

¿Eh? Si, si por supuesto, una vez logre ser el mejor, te daré la armadura dorada por una semana entera, aunque hayan pasado cinco años recuerdo esa promesa, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

Por nada, sólo quería recordártelo ya que estás muy cerca de ser el mejor…

Arturo no sospechaba nada, la emoción por combatir barrió toda duda que tuviese.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste para que quisiera pelear contra mí?

No lo hice.

¿…?

Nosotros iremos a él, al parecer estaba muy preocupado por la armadura.

Arturo sonrió como si supiera lo que Hache estaba planeando.

Eran la una de la madrugada, Harbinger junto a Ion esperaban regresar al Santuario, el joven caballero seguía sintiéndose un poco mal por como habían acabado las cosas. Ahora, ambos se encontraban camino al aeropuerto, pero entonces alguien llamó su atención.

¡Oye tú!

Era Arturo, estaba parado frente a ellos con Hache detrás, tenía un pie sobre la caja de la armadura de Capricornio.

¿Qué quieres Arturo?

Escucha, te vi molesto cuando la armadura me eligió, ¿Y sabes qué? He decidido pensar las cosas mejor, así que quiero proponerte un trato.

¿Cuál es?

La armadura, será tuya y además haré lo que sea que me pidas si logras vencerme en un combate.

¿Por qué el campeón de Inglaterra se molestaría con un simple forastero?

Bueno, supongo que es porque eres un caballero dorado.

…

Ion pensó las cosas, era la oportunidad de enmendar su error, sin embargo podría ser una trampa, las cosas estaban muy confusas para él.

Adelante Ion.

¡…! Patriarca…

Esta puede ser la última oportunidad que tengas para convencerlo, elige tus actos…

Ion aceptó el reto de Arturo, Hache los llevó hacia un lugar que tenía preparado y disponible a pesar de ser de noche, un campo de batalla.

Las reglas son simples, usen todo lo que tengan para acabar a su oponente, el ganador además podrá decidir sobre la vida de su rival, es todo.

Hache terminó de hablar y se retiró, Harbinger estaba sentado y de algún modo sin mostrar preocupación.

Arturo se colocó la armadura de Capricornio, y adoptó una pose de pelea, Ion hizo lo mismo.

Espera, ¿Y tú armadura?

Verás, tuve que dejarla para traer la tuya. Descuida no pienso contenerme.

Tsch, sin una armadura no me provocas ningún interés en ganarte, se acabó olvidemos esto.

¡Espera!

Ion se intentó acercar pero Arturo movió los dedos de un lado a otro, una ráfaga invisible y listo, al principio no parecía anda, pero después de unos segundos muchas heridas se abrieron en el cuerpo de Ion haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo.

¿Lo entiendes ahora? Será mejor que te retires, no me sirves para hacerme más fuerte.

…Por qué…

¿…?

Arturo se percató de que Ion se levantaba pese a las heridas que tenía.

¿Por qué ansias tanto el poder?

Porque para eso nací, para eso me bendijeron con este poder, para ser el mejor del mundo, ese ha sido mi sueño, hacerme más fuerte, tan fuerte y poderoso que todo el mundo me respete al verme, no lo entenderías.

Créeme que si… Es una meta importante que tienes… y con tus dones estoy seguro que lo lograrás algún día… pero dime… ¿Y luego qué?

¿…?

Lo cumplirás por tus dones y cuando lo hayas conseguido no tendrás nada más que hacer, tu vida carecerá de sentido y tendrás un vacío inmenso en tu interior, lo sé porque lo he vivido… y no se lo desearía a nadie…

¿Así que crees que no está bien soñar? Patético…

Harbinger había escuchado todo, se levantó de su asiento y le mostró algo a Ion, era la armadura de Sagitario.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo la trajo?

La guarde en las maletas, ahora póntela y continúa con tu batalla caballero.

Ion se colocó la armadura, su cosmos brilló intensamente, aunque bien podía continuar peleando contra Arturo luego de recibir su ataque ahora podía hacer algo más que sólo mantener una pelea, ahora podía ganarla.

Al parecer si habrá un buen espectáculo hoy. ¡Prepárate Ion!

Ion adoptó una pose de pelea mientras Arturo se preparaba para el ataque.

Esta vez no habrá piedad.

Arturo unió los dedos de su mano derecha formando una palma, alzó la mano y su cosmos la envolvió. Mientras tanto, Ion pensó las cosas detenidamente.

(¿Por qué ahora? Si él tenía mi armadura, si sabía que lo enfrentaría sin ella… un momento, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? "Recuerda que él todavía no es un caballero, por lo que su forma de actuar será muy impredecible, trata de entenderlo y luego haz que te entienda")

Arturo ejecutó su movimiento mientras Ion seguía pensando.

¡Excalibur!

(¿Por qué se retiró cuando me hirió? Si el ganador podía matar al perdedor ¿Por qué pidió esa regla si no me iba a matar?) ¡Lo tengo!

El ataque estaba a medio camino de golpear a Ion, pero él abandonó su posición de pelea y recibió la técnica por completo.

Eso… ¿Eso fue todo?

Arturo se sentía entre confundido y decepcionado, Ion se hallaba tendido en el suelo, sangrando, el caballero de Capricornio se acercó.

¿Qué pretendes?

¡Mátalo de una vez!

¿…?

Hache le gritó a Arturo que lo matara.

Él es uno de los caballeros más fuertes, si lo matas no habrá problemas en que seas el mejor, ¡Hazlo y cumple tu sueño!

¿Por qué? Te dejaste golpear ¿Por qué?

Ion abrió los ojos, escupía sangre pero aun así podía hablar bien.

Es tu sueño ser el más fuerte, ¿Por qué no ayudarte?

¿Crees que quiero esto? ¡De nada sirve ser el mejor si no te lo ganas!

Pero te lo has ganado, hice un mal movimiento… esperaba que no me mataras si yo perdía… ahora estoy poniendo a prueba mi idea…

Las palabras de Hache presionaban a Arturo, él también se sentía frustrado por esto, levantó la mano preparando otro ataque.

¿Crees que dejarme ganar me hará sentir mejor?

Si sabes que ganarías de todas formas… ¿Para qué alargar lo inevitable? Hazlo… y muestra al mundo el enorme poder que tienes al matar a un caballero ¿Ese es tu sueño no?

AHHHH

Arturo bajó la mano, no podía hacerlo, esa no era una victoria que él aceptaría, él sabía que ganaría pero no de esta forma, pero si lo que decía ion era cierto ¿Qué importaba si igualmente ganaría? A menos que él estuviera dudando de su victoria.

No puedo… es verdad… al verte con la armadura puesta sentí un gran cosmos venir de ti, por un instante dudé de mi victoria.

Eso no es tan malo… yo no sé qué voy a ganar, saber el resultado de una batalla es muy aburrido y le quita el sentido a las cosas, por eso intento lograrlo, intento ganar por la razón de que no sé si lo lograré, es por eso… parece que has vivido toda tu vida pensando de que siempre ganarías, por eso nunca te esforzaste, pero hoy, ¿lo sentiste cierto? Sentiste la duda de poder perder, y por eso te emocionaste al atacarme sin reservarte.

…

Era cierto, Arturo nunca se había sentido como en ese momento, desde siempre él había ganado sin esfuerzo, pero en esos segundos, él había puesto más corazón en su ataque que en ninguna otra batalla en su vida.

Entiendo cómo se siente nacer con el poder… ¿Has entendido cómo lo siento?

Yo… yo…

Esa sensación le dio un cambio a mi vida... espero que también… pueda darle un giro a la tuya…

Lo entiendo… quiero aprender más, por favor…

Su charla se vio interrumpida por un furioso Hache.

¡Suficiente! ¡Mátalo ya!

¿…?

Yo te enseñaré lo que necesitas aprender para hacerte más fuerte, sólo acaba con él y nadie podrá derrotarte.

Arturo se puso firme mirando a su manager.

Ya le he vencido, no hay necesidad de hacer más.

He intentado hacerte más fuerte de lo que eras, yo te convertí en quien eres, te enseñé lo que necesitabas para ser un caballero ¡¿Así me lo agradeces?!

Hache se envolvió en una nube oscura, al desaparecer la nube él tenía puesta una armadura de color negro.

Soy Hache de Larva Suprema, y terminaré el trabajo que no pudiste completar Arturo ¡Mataré a Sagitario! ¡Seda infernal!

De sus manos salieron miles, quizá millones de hilos blancos que atraparon todo el lugar, envolviéndolo de tal forma que por fuera parecía un enorme capullo.

La seda infernal ha rodeado este campo, poco a poco absorberá sus energías y me las dará a mí, ustedes servirán para alimentarme y alcanzar un nuevo nivel de poder, ja ja ja.

Arturo permaneció quieto allí, de nuevo una ráfaga de aire y los hilos que lo ataba fueron cortados totalmente.

¡No puede ser!

Levantó el brazo y luego lo bajó con fuerza, una luz cortante golpeó a Hache, ese golpe soltó una ráfaga aún mayor que terminó cortando todos los hilos que habían sido puestos en el lugar liberando a Ion y a Harbinger.

Hache quedó en el suelo, su armadura estaba partida a la mitad, pero él seguía con vida.

Te hice una promesa, por ello no puedo matarte.

¿Qué harás? Sabes que no me detendré.

De nuevo Arturo levantó el brazo y ejecutó su técnica, Hache cerró los ojos pensando en su inevitable final, pero Excálibur no lo había tocado, a su costado había una enorme grieta producto del ataque de Arturo.

Tu Excálibur es más poderosa ahora que tienes la armadura.

¿Excálibur? No, no merece llamarse Excálibur aún, parece que mi cosmos debe afilarse un poco más hasta poder cortar la Tierra a la mitad.

Estás loco…

No… sólo le encontré un objetivo a mi vida que me hará esforzarme al máximo cada día.

No seas necio Arturo, yo podía darte el poder que necesitabas, ¡Yo te podría hacer invencible!

Arturo levantó a Hache tomándolo del cuello.

Ese es un camino que yo mismo debo recorrer.

Dicho esto lo soltó, haciéndolo caer en la grieta, luego se dio la vuelta, Ion quedó sorprendido de lo que había hecho.

Creí que no lo matarías.

No lo hice, alguien con ese poder sobrevivirá a la caída, pero le tomará tiempo caer.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Arturo sonrió muy confiado.

Eso depende de la profundidad de mi espada.

Final

Ion, quisiera pelear contigo otra vez, sé que es mucho pedir viendo tu situación, pero me siento frustrado por derrotar a un oponente que no quiere luchar.

Ion estaba tranquilo y sonriendo.

No hay problema, pero si gano vendrás al Santuario y te esforzarás por tener una actitud de un verdadero caballero de Athena.

Arturo suspiró y rio desviando la vista.

Hecho.

Ambos se distanciaron y adoptaron posiciones de combate, ahora Harbinger ejerció el papel de juez.

Recuerden que gana el que no pierde, que en este caso es el que admite su derrota, por favor no se tomen mil días para acabar esto.

Las armaduras brillaban, el cosmos de ambos se elevaba hasta más no poder.

Afilaré esta espada hasta poder cortar planetas, ¡Excálibur!

(Logré entenderte Arturo, gracias por entenderme a mí) ¡Trueno Atómico!

Ambos ataques chocaron, la Excálibur de Arturo había partido a la mitad el Trueno Atómico de Ion, sin embargo, el caballero de Sagitario se hizo a un costado esquivando la espada de Arturo, pero el caballero de Capricornio no tuvo en cuenta que Ion seguía teniendo el control de su ataque.

El Trueno Atómico partido a la mitad se separó, pero sorprendentemente mantenía su poder y no se deformaba, ahora eran dos ataques con la mitad de poder que el original, ambos golpearon a Arturo quien creyó que éste al dividirse se alejarían sin dañarlo, pero el control que tenía Ion sobre su cosmos era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

Una explosión, y Arturo cayó, tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba mirando al cielo, eso le dolió en verdad pero en ese momento él comprendió algo, que todavía tenía mucho que aprender y que el Santuario era el lugar donde lo conseguiría.

Derrotado de un golpe…

Tampoco lo hiciste mal, casi pierdo el brazo por tu espada, y debo decir que la potencia que tenía luego de partir mi ataque sí que era de admirar.

Él miró atrás viendo como el lugar tenía una inmensa abertura producida por la técnica de Arturo.

Me pregunto cuánto costará arreglar esto.

Descuida, es propiedad de Hache.

Ambos rieron mientras el tiempo corría, pero Harbinger quedó pensativo.

(Si este soldado de Cronos se hizo cercano a Arturo es porque sabía que sería un caballero, eso sólo confirma que Cronos volverá, y volverá pronto, tiempos difíciles llegarán, sólo espero poder reunirlos a todos y poder proteger a Athena, además… ¿Por qué están interesados en obtener las armaduras?)

El décimo mes casi acababa, pero el peligro era más fuerte aún, solo que todos lo ignoraban.


	13. Capítulo 11: Kori

Capitulo 11: Aceptando los límites

\- Seth, necesito pedirte un favor.

\- El que pida señor Patriarca.

\- Enfréntate a tu hermano.

\- ¡…!

Dos días antes…

El Polo Norte, lugar donde la mayoría de personas cree que existe un lugar donde se cumplen los sueños, donde hay alguien que puede darte aquello que deseas con el corazón.

Para Kori, aquello que deseaba su corazón era volverse un caballero, y la persona que podía cumplírselo era su maestro, el caballero Cryo de Corona Boreal.

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que se separó de su hermano Seth para entrenar con el fin de convertirse en caballero, luego de lograr el cero absoluto, estaba listo para partir en busca de su armadura.

\- ¿No pudiste elegir un mejor lugar de entrenamiento?

\- ¡…!

Harbinger había llegado al Polo Norte, en su espalda cargaba la armadura dorada de Acuario, aunque sabía que algún día llegaría este momento, él no podía escapar de su sorpresa.

\- Hola Cryo.

\- Su Santidad, es un honor verlo aquí.

\- Mmm….

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Para ser una persona que maneja el hielo eres muy cálido con los demás.

\- Ja ja.

Una charla muy animada, los tres se dirigieron a una casa hecha totalmente de hielo, algo propio para ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvieron estos años?

\- A decir verdad, me sentí honrado cuando Athena me encomendó entrenar un caballero, Kori ha sido un gran alumno, es muy dedicado y algo apasionado, aunque hubieron problemas en ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Como cuáles?

\- Verá, Kori siempre entrenaba de una manera muy extrema, corría en las mañanas cuando la temperatura es muy baja usando poca ropa, a pesar de los grandes logros que ha conseguido ha puesto en riesgo hasta su propia vida por ser mejor.

Estas palabras dejaron pensativo a Harbinger, era cierto luego de ver a Kori, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de heridas y cicatrices en quemaduras.

Cuando Harbinger llegó a la habitación de Kori junto a Cryo, el maestro le explicó lo siguiente:

\- Desde joven, Kori colocaba un enorme bloque grueso de hielo frente a él, luego lo golpeaba hasta partirlo, sus manos quedaban estropeadas al terminar, traté de advertirle acerca del peligro que representaba pero de todas formas seguía haciéndolo.

\- Quiere hacerse más fuerte a toda costa.

\- Ya quisiera eso.

\- ¿…?

\- Si él hubiera querido hacerse fuerte habría entendido que esa no era la manera correcta de serlo, Kori está totalmente convencido que él puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga.

\- ¿Eso es malo?

\- Si una tortuga cree que puede volar y se lanza por un precipicio ¿logrará volar?

\- …

\- Kori es como la tortuga, pero él se está tirando del precipicio una y otra vez porque está convencido de que puede hacerlo.

Harbinger entendía la situación, Kori estaba viviendo bajo un sueño que podía poner en riesgo su vida, creo que era necesario una dosis de realidad.

\- Me lo llevaré al Santuario ahora mismo, su hermano está allí, tal vez pueda que sea él quien lo haga darse cuenta de su error.

\- Si eso ayuda a Kori adelante.

De nuevo un viaje al Santuario donde Kori no esperaba por conocer al resto de caballeros.

\- ¿Cómo debería presentarme? ¡Ya sé! Soy el nuevo y más poderoso caballero dorado.

\- Creo que debería replantearte esa cuestión, los otros caballeros también son muy fuertes.

\- Tal vez, pero ninguno será como yo.

\- ¿Cómo te siente por saber que verás de nuevo a tu hermano?

\- Algo emocionando, no creí que Seth también llegaría a ser un caballero dorado, aunque él siempre se esforzaba por hacer las cosas bien así que no me sorprende mucho… Ya estoy ansioso por demostrarles a todos mi poder…

\- ¿Qué hay sobre proteger a Athena?

\- Ah, eso también, sólo que conmigo no habrá mal que intente lastimarla.

Él estaba en su mundo, en la cima de su mundo, pero era el deber de Harbinger, explotar esa burbuja donde él ignoraba la realidad.

\- Hola a todos, soy Kori, el caballero dorado de Acuario y bueno, el caballero más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

Todos quedaron viendo a Kori con una cara que decía: Ajam….

\- Y está confirmado, esta generación está perdida.

\- Vamos Daisho, aun somos jóvenes, tú pareces el único viejo aquí.

\- Como caballeros dorados es nuestro deber tomar las cosas con seriedad, intenta madurar un poco Eidrel.

Seth estaba emocionado por volver a ver a su hermano, habían pasado muchos años y verlo en el Santuario lo llenó de alegría.

\- Es increíble verte hermano, sabía que llegarías a ser un caballero de oro.

\- Gracias Seth, hoy soy un caballero capaz de lograr cualquier cosa.

Seth sonrió, pero en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del Patriarca.

\- Oye Kori… estaba pensando…

\- Dime.

\- Si quieres luchar contra mí, ya sabes para probar nuestra fuerza después de tantos años y todo eso.

Kori sonrió aceptando la oferta de su hermano.

\- Si quieres probar que tan bueno soy entonces adelante, pero no me contendré.

\- … yo tampoco…

El ambiente sí que estaba animado desde temprano, Seth trató de respirar y calmarse, Kori tenía puesta la armadura de Acuario y no mostraba ni una pizca de preocupación.

\- (Si Kori se está lastimando a sí mismo no puedo permitir que siga así, ¿Pero cómo? Él debe entender sus limitaciones, espero que pueda escucharme)

Ambos adoptaron una pose de pelea y el combate dio inicio.

Seth corrió a la velocidad de la luz usando su técnica de Restricción, Kori no se movió ni un poco, al terminar su ataque, el caballero de Escorpio descubrió que su dedo estaba congelado mientras que su hermano permanecía de pie ileso.

\- Que gran velocidad.

\- Pero a la vez peligroso, Kori tuvo que evaluar el punto exacto donde debía congelar a Seth, una mínima falla y él habría recibido el ataque.

\- Entonces Kori tiene tal talento.

\- Fue solo suerte.

\- ¿EH?

\- Si Kori pudiera haber hecho un cálculo de tal magnitud yo podría derrotar a todos ustedes usando una sola mano, no Eidrel, eso fue suerte, ese chico está poniendo su vida en juego.

Daisho evaluaba cada movimiento de Kori, a él no le estaba gustando la forma en la que actuaba una actitud así en una pelea real contra un enemigo poderoso terminaría matando al caballero de Acuario.

\- Él está siendo imprudente.

Seth atacaba desde varios puntos pero en lugar de protegerse, Kori recibía los ataques y contratacaba mientras él mismo se exponía mortalmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano? Creí que una vez hecho un caballero dorado golpearías más fuerte.

Kori juntó sus manos y las alzó, la temperatura empezaba a descender.

\- Ahora te atacaré con todo mis cosmos, será mejor que te prepares.

Seth estaba preocupado, esta no era la batalla que esperaba tener con su hermano.

\- (Tal vez está planeando algo, él no se dejaría lastimar sólo para intentar derrotarme, Kori tiene un as bajo la manga, así que será mejor actuar) Deja que te demuestre mi máximo poder hermano. ¡Ajuga Escarlata!

Varios tiros a diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, todos ellos fácilmente evadibles para un caballero dorado, pero Kori seguía preparando su ataque.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer Seth?

\- …

Daisho analizó los puntos, era obvio lo que estaba intentando.

\- Oh Dios, ¡Kori apártate!

\- ¡No voy a perder contra mi hermano!

Su ataque estaba listo, ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

\- ¡Antares!

Los ataques no chocaron, uno pasó al lado del otro, el ataque de Kori impactó primero, la mano con la que atacó Seth se había congelado hasta el brazo antes de que el caballero de Escorpio diera un salto para atrás para no recibir de lleno ese ataque. Aun así el frio también alcanzó sus pis congelándole ambas piernas y dejándolo caer.

En cuanto al ataque de Seth, nunca llegó, mientras más se acercaba a Kori, más frio estaba el ambiente, el ataque terminó congelándose cayendo a unos pocos centímetros del caballero de Acuario.

\- ¿Lo ves? Estás lejos de igualarme, no te sientas mal, después de todo eres el hermano menor y necesitas más…

\- ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?!

\- ¿…?

Daisho encaró a Kori, estaba realmente molesto.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- Los caballeros tenemos el deber de proteger a Athena con nuestras vidas, pero perderla de una manera tan estúpida es algo que no puede ser aceptado en este Santuario.

Él lo apuntó directamente, tenía los ojos abiertos y éstos mostraban ira.

\- ¡Alguien como tú no merece esa armadura!

\- …

Kori no prestaba atención, o al menos eso quería dar a entender.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? Aun no moriré, además ya terminé mi calentamiento, si quieres hablar, sólo hay una forma de hacerlo.

Kori adoptó una pose de pelea, Daisho no podía creer lo irresponsable que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Voy a vencerte, nada me lo impedirá, puedo seguir luchando hasta acabar con cada uno de los caballeros presentes.

\- (No sólo es irresponsable, sino que también desconoce por completo las limitaciones de su propio cuerpo)

Él sabía que Kori no respondería a nada que no fuera a su modo.

\- Si es así como quieres escuchar, entonces yo… ¡…!

Una mano se interpuso entre él y Kori, era nada más que Arturo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me temo que si lo haces podremos tener un completo cadáver al acabar esto, créeme soy mejor controlando mis acciones de lo que crees, además conozco el lenguaje de la batalla.

\- Esta es mi pelea.

\- Tal vez, pero la lucha es de todos, déjame hacerlo por favor.

La seguridad en los ojos de Arturo era suficiente, Daisho apartó la mirada y se dio media vuelta, dejando a Arturo frente a Kori.

\- Escuché que andas diciendo que eres el caballero más fuerte.

\- Así es.

\- Pues entonces me gustaría probarlo, el tiempo que entrenado en el Santuario no es mucho, pero me gustaría poner en práctica lo que he aprendido, descuida, no voy a matarte.

\- ¿Piensas contenerte? Algo tan irresponsable podría costarte la vida.

\- (Mira quien habla) Como sea, yo también me he propuesto ser el caballero más poderoso de los doce, pero lamentablemente no lo he conseguido aun, por lo que no puedo permitirme perder contra alguien más que no sea mi objetivo.

\- Entonces peleemos, no pueden haber dos mejores caballeros.

Arturo desvió su mirada al Templo donde estaba Athena junto a Ion y apretando el puño murmuró.

\- … Nunca los hubo, siempre ha sido uno…

De nuevo ambos estaban frente a frente, Kori estaba seriamente dañado por su pelea contra Seth, aun así mantenía una sonrisa confiada.

\- Creo que deberías recuperarte de esas heridas, claramente estás en desventaja.

\- No bromees, yo voy a derrotarte porque soy el mejor. ¡Polvo de diamante!

El ataque de Kori fue repelido por la Excálibur de Arturo, en una maniobra rápida el caballero de Capricornio dividió el Polvo de Diamante y lo hizo explotar antes de golpearlo.

De la explosión, Arturo hizo su aparición a gran velocidad con el fin de golpear a Kori, el chico esquivó rápidamente su ataque y se propuso a contratacar con un puñetazo cubierto de hielo, Arturo lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo pero el golpe lo había congelado, velozmente de un salto se distanció del caballero de Acuario viendo su brazo izquierdo.

\- Sorprendente, haz logrado dominar una temperatura muy baja que conseguido congelar mi armadura…

\- ¿Ahora dudas que soy el mejor?

\- Sin embargo, si hubieras aceptado descansar un poco tal vez hubieras hecho un golpe más fuerte…

Arturo sacudió su brazo con fuerza destruyendo el hielo aparentemente con facilidad.

\- … y tal vez esto no hubiese pasado.

\- Ese sólo fue el calentamiento.

\- ¿No es una frase irónica para alguien que maneja el hielo?

\- ¡Anillo congelante!

De nuevo Kori atacó, podía estar herido pero sus ataques aún tenían gran poder, el brazo izquierdo de Arturo le estaba doliendo debido al congelamiento, sin embargo él pudo actuar como si nada pasara.

\- (En verdad que entrenó muy bien, sin embargo alguien con esa mentalidad no puede ser un digno oponente)

Arturo expandió sus diez dedos y con cada uno creó un corte y cruzados entre sí hicieron una barrera que dispersó el ataque de Kori.

\- Increíble, puedes hacer una Excálibur menor usando sólo los dedos, sin embargo eso no se compara contra mis habilidades.

\- Kori, tienes un gran poder y gran determinación, quiero luchar contra ti, pero no de esta manera, no con la mentalidad que tienes.

\- ¿Es malo pensar en la victoria?

\- No, pero si es malo creer que puedes lograr algo imposible sólo con decirlo, mírate, las heridas que tenías se han abierto aún más, si te fijas en el campo.

Todo el suelo estaba con manchas de sangre, sin embargo, esto no preocupaba a Kori quien no tenía intención de parar.

\- Si dices que es algo imposible, ¡entonces yo lo haré imposible! Soy un caballero, no puedo caer sin dar todo de mí.

\- No pongo en duda eso, es más admiro el hecho de que creas que puedes lograr cosas sorprendentes con tu poder, pero es tu prudencia lo que me preocupa, el cuerpo humano tiene un límite Kori, por más que te esfuerces si no tomas en cuenta ese límite, sólo te destruirás a ti mismo.

\- Suficiente.

Kori alzó los brazos y juntó ambas manos.

\- Si te derroto demostraré a todos que soy el mejor y que no hay nada que no pueda lograr.

El ambiente era cada vez más frio, el suelo empezaba a congelarse, Arturo lentamente caminó rodeando a Kori quien lo apartaba la vista de él.

Arturo se detuvo teniendo una enorme montaña justo a sus espaldas, levantó el brazo derecho indicando que estaba listo para recibir todo lo que le envíe Kori.

\- Si eres listo, entenderás que debes parar por tu propio bien… (y creo que también por el mío)

\- Qué curioso, iba a hacerte la misma propuesta.

Arturo vio que no había nada más que decir, ahora sus ataques serían los que hablarían por ellos.

\- ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

\- ¡Excálibur!

Un poderoso ataque de parte de Kori fue a toda potencia contra Arturo, el caballero de Capricornio ejecutó su técnica partiendo el ataque frente a él.

La ejecución de Aurora de Kori ahora tenía la forma de una Y mientras que un rayo salía del caballero de Acuario, la Excálibur de Arturo lo dividía en dos haciendo que se desvíe evitando todo contacto con él.

\- No puedo ver cómo está Kori en este momento, si amplío el poder de mi ataque podría acabar matándolo, debo permanecer así para que de una vez entienda de lo que es y no es capaz… ¡…!

El brazo derecho de Arturo empezaba a congelarse, parte de su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse con escarcha, Arturo no dudo, siguió manteniéndose así, sólo que estaba pensando…

\- (¿Cómo puede mantener u ataque tan poderoso por tanto tiempo?¿No será que… Está drenando su propio cosmos para mantener el ataque?)

La piel de Kori empezaba a mostrarse algo extraña, aparecían ramificaciones de color azul como si fueran venas que cada vez se extendían más.

\- (Tengo que hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que termine de matarse)

Arturo avanzó paso a paso manteniendo dividido el ataque de Kori.

\- ¡Escucha Kori! ¡No me podrás vencer!

\- A….

Él no podía hablar, por dentro casi todo su cuerpo estaba congelado, en su mente sólo estaba la idea de ganar, sin importar el precio.

\- Eres fuerte, quizá el caballero con más determinación de este Santuario, pero dime, si pierdes la vida ¿Cómo lograras ser el más fuerte?

\- ¡…!

\- Alguien será más fuerte que tú, y no podrás cambiar ese hecho porque estás muerto, estoy a punto de derrotarte ¿Morirás ahora o vivirás para fortalecer tu cuerpo y espíritu?

\- …

Arturo estaba a pocos metros, su armadura estaba congelada en varios puntos pero eso no parecía importarle, él tenía un objetivo en mente y ese era hacer reaccionar a Kori.

\- Si eres tan obstinado Kori, te propongo un reto a ver si te es imposible lograrlo ¡Vive!

\- ¡…!

Arturo elevó el poder de su Excálibur acabando con el ataque de Kori, una fuerte explosión de hielo se produjo, el caballero de Acuario cayó inconsciente al suelo, detrás de Arturo la enorme montaña estaba congelada, junto con unos 10 km de terreno detrás de ella.

Final

\- …

Lentamente abría sus ojos mientras reconocía la figura de su hermano frente a él.

\- Gracias a Dios que estás vivo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Perdiste, Arturo te trajo hasta aquí una vez perdiste el conocimiento.

Kori intentó levantarse pero fue inútil, el cuerpo le dolía mucho.

\- Calma, drenaste mucho de tu cosmos, al menos pude detener tus hemorragias a tiempo.

\- Debería estar muerto.

\- Si eso, lo dicen todos, aunque el señor Patriaca dice que fue gracias a Athena que lograste sobrevivir.

\- ¿Gracias a ella?

\- ¿Es increíble no? Apenas va a cumplir un año y se preocupa tanto por nosotros, creo que aún tiene el espíritu de la anterior Athena y por eso nos ama tanto.

El tono en la voz de Seth cambió de repente.

\- Perdón Kori.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me di cuenta del peligro en el que te ponías, tu vida corría un grave riesgo y lejos de darme cuenta te incité a luchar contra mí, al parecer no resulté ser un buen hermano.

\- No digas tonterías, fue mi culpa desde un principio, estaba cegado por mis ideales que olvidé pensar en lo que realmente importa.

Kori agarró la mano de su hermano y sonrió tranquilamente.

\- A partir de ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo que cumplir, debo vivir si quiero callarle la boca a Arturo, tal vez no lo consiga, pero me basta con morir después de él, además, te preocupé, y le prometí a mamá no hacerlo.

\- También le prometiste a papá que no te preocuparías por nadie.

\- Era papá, ¿Cuándo cumples algo que le dices a papá?

\- Jaja, mamá sí que tenía sus métodos para hacer lo que decía.

Para la tarde, Kori se encontraba ya de pie tratando de buscar a los demás, cuando se encontró con Ion.

\- Tu pelea fue interesante, Daisho sigue creyendo que eres inepto.

\- Bueno, no es tarde para cambiar de actitud… ¡…!

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No nada.

\- Relájate, la estadía aquí es mejor de lo que crees, nunca te aburres.

Ante la actitud de Ion, Kori no hacía nada más que mantener la sonrisa y ser asertivo.

\- ¿Intentas ser el más fuerte cierto?

\- A decir verdad, ese es mi objetivo mayor.

\- Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No te aseguro que puedas ganar a Arturo, pero tal vez podamos relucir tus habilidades, recuerda Kori, el cuerpo tal vez tenga un límite, pero tu espíritu no.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Ya estoy a un capítulo de acabar este fanfic, lamento el tiempo que demoro pero espero que entiendan mi falta de tiempo, el proximo tal vez sea el capítulo más largo y complejo que haya hecho para despedir esta serie(no es porque sea del signo Piscis XD), también pueden ver los dibujos de algunos caballeros en mi pagina de devianart, y por favor pido que critiquen mi trabajo. Dicho esto esperen con paciencia mi próximo capítulo de Saint Seiya: Gold Reborn.


	14. Capítulo 12: Piscis

Capítulo 12: La flor más bella, el último caballero de Athena

En estos años, hoy en día es algo inusual saber de la existencia de alguna monarquía, los reinos de la Tierra son tan pocos que pueden ser contados fácilmente.

En Noruega, la realeza está conformada por el rey Aros II, su reina Ingrida y su hija Penélope, pero muy adentrada a su familia, estaba la joven Bella, la sirvienta de la familia, de la misma edad de la hija, Bella se había ganado la amistad de Penélope desde que ambas eran niñas.

Bella también le hacía honor a su nombre, era una chica con una belleza envidiable, mostraba sencillez y dulzura, su pelo lacio, largo y castaño parecía estar pintado con óleo, ella desprendía un dulce aroma que dejaba tanto a nobles como plebeyos encantados por su belleza.

Aunque no tan atrás, estaba Penélope, quien consideraba a Bella como su única amiga verdadera, Penélope era un chica hermosa con cabello dorado con rayas azules, elegir cuál de las dos era más bonita era una tarea muy difícil, aunque para Penélope la belleza era algo superficial, pero como miembro de la realeza debía cuidar su apariencia.

\- Eres afortunada Bella.

\- No diga eso señorita, usted tiene la suerte de haber nacido en una familia que la ama demasiado.

\- Tu madre también te ama, tú puedes dejar este lugar, ir a buscar tu propio destino, sin embargo yo… yo solo debo seguir el camino que mis padres me han dibujado.

Ambas estaba de rodillas viendo los primeros brotes de un rosal que Bella había sembrado hace tiempo.

\- Están empezando a florecer, simplemente tienes talento para hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿Cómo las distribuiste?

\- Bueno señorita, hay rojas aquí, con blancas en el centro, y rodeándolas hay algunas negras.

\- ¿Negras? Supongo que se verán bien… creo.

\- Las rosas tienen su encanto sin importar su color, dicen que cuando sus pétalos caen es como si bailaran, algo muy hermoso…

\- ¿Un baile de rosas? Si tú lo dices…

Sin haberse dado cuenta, al levantarse ambas estaban cubiertas de tierra, a Bella casi le da un infarto al ver a su señorita sucia, pero por otro lado, Penélope sólo sonreía diciéndole que no se preocupe.

Luego, ambas regresaron al interior del palacio, Penélope le entregó la ropa sucia a Bella y luego se retiró a dar una ducha.

En su habitación había encontrado una buena cantidad de invitaciones de parte de varios chicos.

\- ¿Quién envía estas cosas habiendo internet?

\- Parece que has cautivado a muchos jóvenes de tu edad.

\- ¿Papá?

El rey tenía la apariencia de un hombre elegante, sus trajes reales daban una impresión de respeto, tenía una barba corta de color azulado al igual que su cabello y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hija, tenemos muchos eventos a los que asistir, me preocupo por tu futuro y por el futuro del país, muchos de éstos jóvenes tienen las habilidades para gobernar, vienen de familias muy importantes.

\- Papá… tengo sólo 15 años, creo que es muy apresurado para hacer las cosas.

\- Entiendo, de todas maneras, alístate, hoy día tendremos la llegada de alguien especial.

\- ¿Otro prometido?

\- Es alguien más importante que eso…

\- ¿Eh?

\- El Patriarca, viene hacia aquí.

\- ¡…!

La familia real sabía de la existencia de los caballeros, el abuelo de Aros era un caballero, Royd de Lobo, otros miembros de la familia, e incluso familiares de algunos de los sirvientes también habían sido caballeros, el rey los admiraba junto con su esposa, ellos habían conocido a muchos caballeros y los habían ayudado en varias ocasiones.

\- Me hubiera gustado ser la madre de la nueva reencarnación de Athena, sin embargo el destino ha querido que sea diferente.

La reina se encontraba cepillando el cabello de Penélope, en la misma habitación, estaba Bella con la ropa lista para su ama.

\- Mamá, ¿Por qué el Patriarca viene para acá?

\- Tu padre, cuando ellos acabaron con Cronos, el Patriarca fue en la búsqueda de nuevos caballeros de oro, fue tu padre quien le pidió que venga aquí cuando vaya a buscar al último de los caballeros.

\- ¿El último?

La reina terminó, luego miró a Bella y con una sonrisa la llamó.

\- También necesitarás que te cepillen el pelo Bella, acércate.

Del mismo modo ella cepilló con delicadeza el cabello de Bella, ella estaba algo avergonzada pero en cierto modo se sentía muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué el último caballero?

\- Tu padre sabe el porqué, descuida Penélope, todo se aclarará cuando el Patriarca llegue.

Aros había puesto a los sirvientes a preparar la sala de recepción, muchos de ellos sabían la importancia de este suceso, por su parte, ella ignoraba lo que estaba pasando.

\- Mi rey, ha llegado.

\- Déjalo pasar.

Al abrirse las puertas, Harbinger entró, vestía su traje habitual, sólo que esta vez nada cubría su rostro, en su espalda, tenía una caja de Pandora cubierta como siempre solía hacerlo.

Finalmente, se vio cara a cara con el rey Aros, quien lo esperaba de pie.

\- Su alteza.

\- Su Santidad.

Ambos se abrazaron como si se tratara de viejos amigos.

\- Vaya que estamos viejos, recordaste mi petición.

\- No estoy tan viejo como para olvidarme de algo así.

\- Entonces no se diga más, será esta noche.

Penélope estaba confundida, ¿Qué había hecho su padre esta vez?

Sorpresivamente, el rey Aros llamó a Bella acercarse ante él, ella fue tímidamente.

\- Si su alteza…

\- Bella, has estado en esta familia durante años, pero es momento de que cumplas un destino mayor, quiero presentarte al Patriarca.

Bella miró a Harbinger, este sonrió y ella hizo una reverencia. Harbinger se acercó y le acarició la cabeza de manera amable.

\- En verdad… tiene un gran potencial… si…

Penélope no aguantaba más, quería saber lo que estaba pasando, asi que decidió preguntar.

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡Penélope!

\- ¡…!

Su madre le había llamado la atención.

\- Muestra más respeto, disculpe a mi hija por favor su Santidad, ella es algo impulsiva.

\- No hay problema, conozco a muchos jóvenes que causan serios dolores de cabeza.

Su padre decidió explicarle lo que pasaba.

\- Verás hija, la madre de Bella era una caballero de plata, Layla de Grulla, en el momento en el que Bella nació, se pudo sentir un cosmos único llenar toda la casa, era un cosmos que sólo se podría describir como "hermoso"…

Toda la familia real tenía el don de sentir el cosmos, después de todo, la sangre de muchas generaciones de caballeros corría por sus venas.

\- Hija mía, ¿Te has fijado en Bella? Hace honor a su nombre, es la persona más hermosa en este país, es su destino convertirse en el caballero dorado de Piscis.

Bella seguía confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todo se le sería explicado más adelante.

\- Bella portará la armadura esta noche, manteniendo la tradición del caballero de este palacio, ¿No es algo increíble?

Penélope miraba a la confundida Bella.

\- Si… lo es…

Pero por qué, ¿No se supone que debería estar feliz? ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento de repente? ¨Penélope no quería dar muchas vueltas a su cabeza, dijo que se sentía mal y se retiró a su habitación a toda prisa.

\- Espere señorita Penélope.

\- ¡No!

Ella le gritó a Bella dejándola pasmada, inmediatamente se disculpó.

\- Quiero estar sola un momento, no me siento bien, creo que necesito algo de sueño…

Luego se fue, dejando a Bella preocupada junto a los demás.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, en el salón principal parecía haber una gran celebración, pero el verdadero evento principal estaba lejos de comenzar, entre todos los invitados, miembros de la familia real y el mismo personal del palacio, la flor más bella de esa noche era Bella.

Harbinger había colocado la armadura en un altar especialmente hecho para ese momento, aún estaba cubierta, pero Bella sabía muy bien que estaba allí.

Penélope había salido de su habitación, algo confusa sobre ella misma se encontró con alguien inesperado.

\- ¿Deprimida?

\- ¿Helena?

Era nada más que su prima, y por el hecho de que Penélope no tenía hermanos la volvía la siguiente sucesora al trono luego de Penélope.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- La armadura dorada de Piscis está aquí, una armadura que elige a una persona con una belleza sin igual, sin duda algo digno de mí.

Helena, siempre soberbia, aunque sus palabras no mentían, ella era una chica realmente hermosa, aunque sólo por el exterior.

\- La armadura ya está destinada a alguien más.

\- ¿Y no te duele que no seas tú?

\- ¡…!

Helena mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoria, como si hubiera dado en el clavo con su pregunta.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Te he conocido desde que tenías dos años, tienes todo lo que una princesa puede desear, un palacio, sirvientes que hacen todo lo que les pides, hombres que te buscan desesperadamente para salir contigo… el amor de tus padres… sin embargo eso no es suficiente para ti, quieres salir de esta vida, quieres escapar para poder sentir lo que es la felicidad verdadera, vaya historia más repetida.

El tono con el que Helena hablaba daba a entender una especie de burla, pero para Penélope, ella estaba diciendo toda la verdad, ella había querido salir, vivir un poco como lo hicieron sus antepasados caballeros.

\- Esa armadura era tu boleto de salida prima.

\- ¡…!

\- ¿Ya ves por qué te sentías así? Como si te hubieran arrebatado algo…

\- Yo…

\- Y no estabas equivocada, te han arrebatado tu oportunidad de ser feliz.

\- ¡Basta!

Penélope no quería seguir hablando con Helena, sus palabras eran como espinas que lastimaban a las personas que se le acercaban.

\- Sin embargo aún hay una posibilidad.

\- ¡…!

Lentamente, Penélope salía de su desesperación y miraba a su prima que seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Si la armadura no elige a Bella, elegirá a alguien más.

\- Eso no es posible, el mismo Patriarca dijo que ella era la elegida.

\- Ah… supongo entonces que necesitaremos otra manera para obtener la armadura, tal vez si ella no está para ponérsela….

Esto ya no era una simple broma, la cara de Helena mostraba su seriedad en cuanto al asunto, aunque lo decía con tanta normalidad, Penélope tenía un mal presentimiento, el corazón empezaba a latirle un poco acelerado.

\- ¡No!

\- …

\- No sé lo que planeas, pero no quiero ser parte de esto.

Inmediatamente se fue corriendo, pero Helena le gritaba.

\- Ella te quitará tu libertad, entiéndelo, ¡Ella no lo ansía tanto como tú!

Finalmente Penélope se fue al salón principal, escapando de las palabras de Helena, ella sonrió tranquila y contenta.

De pronto, algo apareció tras de ella.

\- La duda y desesperación han sido sembrados en su corazón, mi pequeña prima… no puedo esperar ver cuando tú interior se rompa y seas tú quien me deje el camino libre para obtener la armadura dorada.

\- Yo también…

Penélope no encontraba a sus padres y tampoco a Bella, uno de los sirvientes le dijo que estaban hablando acerca del gran evento.

\- Ya veo…

Se sentó en una de las mesas principales y agachó la cabeza pensativa.

\- (¿En verdad siento envida? Bella será una caballero, debería estar feliz pero… pero… no puedo evitar desear haber sido yo…)

Una lágrima cayó en sus manos, ella trató de limpiarse, entonces frente a ella alguien le ofreció un pañuelo.

\- Una chica tan linda llorando no es bueno.

\- S… su Santidad…

Ambos se sentaron viendo como la gente hablaba entre sí y disfrutaba de la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- No es nada.

\- Alguien no derrama una lágrima por nada, y menos una llena de tanta tristeza.

\- Bueno… tengo dudas… no sé si lo que pienso es lo correcto.

\- Ya veo… tienes pensamientos desordenados acerca de lo que deseas y lo que debes hacer.

\- Es cierto….

\- El fin no siempre justifica los medios, yo lo sé, he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero nunca es tarde para corregirlas, o vitarlas, recuerda que mientras tengas vida podrás hacer lo correcto ya sea antes o después de una tragedia.

Harbinger se levantó y se dispuso a ir, Penélope quería seguir hablando con él, quería aclarar sus dudas, si debía o no reclamar la armadura, pero antes de poder decir algo el Patriarca habló.

\- Tú decides tus acciones, nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres.

\- …

Él la había dejado sin palabras, se retiraba pero ella se percató de algo.

\- ¡Espere! ¡Su alteza!

\- ¿…?

Penélope tenía un frasco en sus manos, en su interior había un líquido rojizo, se le había caído a Harbinger al levantarse.

\- Se le cayó esto.

\- ¿…? Vaya descuido.

Él lo cogió y se quedó mirándolo, Penélope tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es algo necesario, para más luego, pero ahora que veo será mejor que tú lo conserves, ya que fuiste tú la que lo encontró.

Le devolvió el frasco y se fue sin decir su contenido, pero si dándole una advertencia.

\- No lo ingieras por favor.

\- (¿Acaso es veneno?)

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más, Helena conversaba muy a gusto con un grupo de jóvenes chicos apuestos, Penélope seguía sentada sola y pensativa, esperando a que llegue el momento, finalmente, Bella llegó junto a los reyes.

Se dio la orden y todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, el festín iba a comenzar.

Todos se sentaron, la familia real junto al Patriarca y Bella estaban en la mesa más grande, en medio de todo, el rey Aros tomo la palabra llamando la atención de todos los presente.

\- Familiares y amigos, todos los presentes, el momento ha llegado, durante generaciones este palacio ha visto crecer futuros caballeros, mi abuelo fue uno de ellos, por eso, es un honor para mí, presentar ante ustedes a Bella.

Aros tomó de la mano a Bella, todos aplaudieron a la joven, ella se sentía un poco avergonzada por la situación.

\- Ella ha servido en esta casa desde muy joven, pero siempre la tratamos como alguien más, al igual que a todos, es una ocasión especial, ya Bella se convertirá en la primera persona de esta cas que use una armadura dorada, ¡La armadura de Piscis!

La armadura fue destapada y al mismo tiempo elogiada por los presentes, la última armadura, el último caballero.

\- Ahora, unas palabras de Bella, adelante.

Bella se levantó y miró a todos, un poco nerviosa empezó a hablar.

\- Bu… buenas noches… Qui… quisiera darles las gracias a todos por venir y… en especial darle las gracias a su Majestad, por haberme dado un hogar y haberme brindado el calor de una familia después de que mi madre muriera… amo este lugar, lo amo mucho, quiero a mis amigos y me va a ser difícil dejarlos…pero sé que el destino quiso que yo… que saliera allí, a cumplir con un deber mayor… no sé si podré cumplir las expectativas, yo no elegí ser una caballero…

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué continúas?!

\- ¡…!

Todos se quedaron atónitos, de pie, Penélope estaba con las manos sobre la mesa mirando firmemente a Bella.

\- ¡¿Por qué aceptas la armadura?! Tú no la quieres, entonces abandónala, pero si sigues aquí, dispuesta aceptarla… ¡sólo eres una hipócrita!

Enojada, con la respiración agitada, Penélope cogió una copa de vino y se la arrojó en el rostro y vestido de Bella.

La pobre chica estaba en shock, todos empezaron a hablar entre sí, Bella derramó un lágrima, movió los labios y habló.

\- Lo siento… señorita Penélope….

Penélope abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido, retrocedió unos pasos y luego se echó a correr con dirección desconocida.

Entre los invitados, Helena mostró una pequeña sonrisa, sea lo que hubiese planeado, estaba teniendo éxito.

En su habitación, Penélope echó a llorar en su cama, nunca había hecho algo así, y todavía hacérselo a su mejor amiga, l aculpa la carcomía por dentro.

\- No… no valgo como princesa… o como amiga… o como persona… ¡Dios!

Ella pegó un grito mirando al techo, pero en eso escuchó algo caer de su vertido, era una pequeña botella.

\- ("No lo ingieras")

Era verdad, aquel frasco contenía algo que no debía ser ingerido. Penélope lo destapó y lo puso frente a ella.

\- Alguien como yo ni siquiera merece existir, si esto es veneno será lo mejor para mí.

Se tragó todo el contenido, al acabar empezó a toser fuerte mente, la garganta le dolía y cayó de rodillas al suelo, finalmente la tos cesó.

\- ¿Me atoré?

Tocó con su lengua los alrededores de su boca palpando el sabor.

\- ¿Fresa? ¡Esto no sirve de nada!

Arrojó el frasco furiosa por su fallido intento de quitarse la vida, se tiró en su cama tapándose los ojos, fue que entonces recordó las palabras de Harbinger.

\- "Mientras tengas vida podrás hacer lo correcto ya sea antes o después de una tragedia"

Ella se levantó lentamente, tenía razón, mientras viva se podía hacer algo, y casi cometía la estupidez de suicidarse.

\- Tengo que pedirle disculpas, aunque si nadie vino para saber que me pasa, supongo que estarán entretenidos con algo más.

Minutos antes.

\- ¡Señorita Penélope!

\- No te preocupes Bella, ella está enfrentando conflictos internos, bien damas y caballeros que este incidente no signifique mucho, Bella continuemos, es momento de que te pongas la armadura.

Bella miraba la armadura, pero también miraba el pasillo por donde se fue Penélope, ella tenía que hacer algo.

\- Lo siento, pero Penélope está sufriendo por mi culpa, no puedo quedarme si hacer nada.

Bella se fue sin que alguien pudiera impedírselo, todos estaba desconcertados, pero en ese momento, Helena se levantó y tomó la palabras.

\- Es una pena lo que acaba de ocurrir, sin embargo Bella ha decidido huir antes que aceptar la armadura, ¿eso no significa que la rechaza?

\- ¿Qué insinúas Helena?

\- Nada querido tío, pero creo que sería justo si permitieras que alguien más se la pruebe.

\- Bella lo hará.

\- Acaba de rechazarla, ella ya no es digna de la armadura, por otro lado, yo tengo la habilidad necesaria y creo que el cosmos suficiente como para poder ser una digna portadora.

En efecto, Helena se había preparado toda una vida para ser una caballero, su meta en la vida, ser alguien que supere a sus padres que nunca tuvieron tiempo para darle amor.

\- No te preocupes, yo también crecí en este palacio, no es como si tu celebración haya sido en vano…

El rey quería que fuese Bella, el conocía bien el carácter de su sobrina, pero Harbinger intervino.

\- Adelante entonces.

\- ¡…! Su Santidad…

\- No hay problema, si la armadura te elige entonces conviértete en una caballero, no se te negará ese derecho, pero estoy seguro, que la armadura tomó su decisión hace mucho, sólo está esperando a que su portador también tome la suya.

Helena sonrió y se puso frente a la armadura, ésta brillo, pero nada más pasó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te lo dije.

\- No… no es posible, la armadura de Piscis le pertenece a la persona más bella, ¡debería ser mía!

\- Parece que tu concepto de belleza difiere con el de la armadura.

Helena no podía creerlo, respiró hondo, pidió disculpas y se retiró de la mesa.

\- (Si esa armadura no es mía, no dejaré que sea de ella)

Agarró la gema que tenía como collar y dijo en su mente.

\- (Ella es la elegida, mátala y no habrá un caballero de Piscis que detenga a Cronos)

En eso se escuchó una explosión proveniente del pasillo, Penélope que había abandonado su habitación también la escucho, todos fueron corriendo para saber lo que pasaba.

Entonces lo vieron, la pared estaba destruida, podía verse el campo de rosas, en medio de todo estaba Bella, malherida, y frente a ella, un hombre alto que portaba una armadura oscura.

\- Un bello rostro, para una bella muerte.

\- ¿Quién eres…?

Todos se asomaron por el enorme hoy que dejó esa explosión, Penélope se abrió paso sólo para darse cuenta de la horrenda escena en la que estaba Bella.

\- Soy Kalm de Araña Errante, les pediría que se mantengan alejado o de lo contrario.

Las palmas de sus manos se abrieron disparando dos púas que chocaron contra las columnas derritiéndolas como ácido corrosivo.

\- Si alguien se atreve a venir, mi veneno se encargará de acabar con sus vidas, ahora si me disculpan, la araña va a jugar con su presa.

Kalm se acercó a Bella y la levantó del cuello con la mano derecha.

\- No es nada personal, eres hermosa, posiblemente te hubiera dejado vivir si no hubieras nacido con la maldición de ser un caballero de Athena.

La arrojó encima de las rosas donde las espinas lastimaron todo su cuerpo, Bella estaba llena de heridas sangrando por todas partes, los invitados no podían hacer nada mientras veían horrorizados.

Kalm abrió la boca y de ella salió un humo tóxico que aspiró Bella, era muy doloroso, luego Kalm levantó la mano mientras se formaba una bola de energía en ésta.

\- Ahora morirás, descuida, será rápido, primero un gran dolor y luego todo acabará.

Bella estaba asustada, la risa era compartida entre Kalm y Helena, en eso se escuchó una voz gritar al fondo.

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡…!

Era Penélope, estaba gritando entre la multitud, también temblaba de miedo, pero eso no era obstáculo para decirle algo a Bella.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Sin importar lo que pase! ¡Tienes que convertirte una gran caballero de Athena! ¡Alguien como él no puede ganarte! Porque…

Penélope alzó la vista con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Porque tú eres mi mejor amiga!

\- Señorita…

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Penélope se había adentrado en el campo de rosas, Bella se dio cuenta e inmediatamente miró a Kalm elevando la mano, apuntando a Penélope.

A toda velocidad Bella corrió para proteger a Penélope a costa de su vida, Penélope miraba cómo Bella se ponía frente a ella cubriéndola del ataque de Kalm, en eso ella pudo percibir los pensamientos de su amiga.

\- Si usted muere… la familia real se acabará…

Pero Penélope reaccionó rápido y la tomó de la mano.

\- Si tú mueres… el mundo entero se acabará… nunca quise decir esas palabras… perdóname… amiga.

Jaló la mano de Bella poniéndose ella adelante y lanzando a Bella hacia donde estaban todos los invitados, Bella estaba a salvo.

\- ¡No!

Penélope veía el ataque cada vez más cerca, justo antes de que chocara ella pensó en algo.

\- (Me alegra saber, que con mi vida pude hacer algo para corregir mi error)

\- ¡Señorita Penélope!

¡…!

¡…!

Un resplandor dorado, envolvió el lugar, se podía sentir un inmenso cosmos llenando todo el palacio, la armadura de Piscis había abandonado el salón principal.

Al desaparecer el resplandor, todos abrieron los ojos, lo primero que vieron, era algo dorado, la armadura estaba puesta sobre alguien.

Desde el balcón, Helena no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Todos los presentes estaban igual, todos salvo Harbinger quien parecía estar esperando esto.

\- Señorita…

\- Bella…

\- ¡…!

Penélope, ella estaba de pie ¡Ella tenía la armadura de Piscis!

Kalm recuperó su visión para encontrarse cara a cara con su oponente.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

El rey también estaba atónito.

\- Hija…

\- Ya era hora.

\- ¿Su Santidad?

\- ¡Penélope! La belleza no sólo es exterior, sino que también interna, dar la vida por otra persona, es el acto más puro y noble que puede existir, tu corazón aprendió el valor de la humildad, el perdón, y el sacrificio, ahora lo sabes, es tu momento.

Penélope se había dado cuenta, y no podía sentirse más feliz, feliz de haber salvado la vida de Bella y de poder salvar la de todos los presentes.

\- No tiene sentido, debiste morir con mi veneno.

\- ¡Oye tú! Estás pisando las rosas que Bella sembró.

\- …

Kalm estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- No me importa, no puedes salvarlos a todos.

Unió las manos y formo una esfera de gran tamaño, esta vez su objetivo eran todos los presentes. Bella se percató que al lado de sus pies estaba una rosa negra, ella la levantó suavemente.

\- ("Las rosas tienen su encanto sin importar su color, dicen que cuando sus pétalos caen es como si bailaran") Bella…

\- Veamos cómo salvas a todos ¡Explosión Tóxica!

Kalm lanzó su ataque con todo su poder, Penélope se mantuvo de pie y lanzó la rosa gritando.

\- Un baile… si es así… ¡Bailen rosas negras!

Muchas rosas negras aparecieron girando en el aire, como si estuvieran bailando, el ataque de Kalm chocó contra ellas, luego del impacto, las rosas negras se mantenían en el aire.

\- No puede ser… ¡Descarga venenosa!

Del cuerpo de Kalm salieron disparados muchos chorros de veneno, sin embargo Penélope movió las rosas negras para que los interceptaran anulando el ataque.

\- ¡Ya tuve suficiente!

Abrió la boca y de nuevo salió ese humo tóxico, Penélope lo inhaló todo, pero no le hacía efecto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no me interesa entenderlo ahora, dañaste a mi amiga y amenazaste a todos, pagarás por lo que has hecho Kalm.

Ella levantó una rosa roja del suelo, sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo como si recibiera información de lo que tenía que hacer, puso la rosa delante de Kalm y dijo.

\- Se acabó.

\- ¿Eso crees? Señorita realeza ¡Explosión venenosa!

\- …. (Respiración profunda) ¡Rosa Demoníaca Real!

Penélope lanzó la rosa e inmediatamente miles de rosas rojas parecieron junto a ella formando un remolino que chocó contra Kalm.

\- ¡AHHHH!

No pudo ejecutar su ataque, estaba sintiendo cómo su cuerpo le dolía cada vez más, como si los pétalos fueran balas enormes que impactaban en su cuerpo, el remolino se elevó llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Kalm y arrojándolo muchos metros en el horizonte, posiblemente muerto.

\- Hija… hija mía…

Aros, entre lágrima abrazó a Penélope.

\- Papá… gracias por preocuparte.

Luego de abrazarla, Bella fue a sus brazos a llorar.

\- Me alegra que esté viva, gracias al cielo.

\- No te preocupes Bella, ya acabó por hoy.

Harbinger se acercó también.

\- Al parecer lo comprendiste bien, ahora es momento de aceptar tu destino.

\- Yo…

Ella miró a sus padres quienes asentaban con la cabeza llenos de felicidad.

\- Eso haré.

Todos estaban felices, Helena se retiró del balcón algo enojada para perderse entre las sombras de la noche.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me afectó el veneno?

\- ¿Te tomaste el contenido del frasco cierto?

\- ¿…?

Un poco avergonzada respondió.

\- Si… ¿Qué era, un antídoto?

\- Era la sangre de los caballeros anteriores a ti.

\- ¿Eh?

\- En efecto, era un veneno, pero al tomarlo y no morir completaste el Ritual de Lazo Carmesí, ahora tu sangre se convertirá en u veneno mortal que te harán la caballero de Piscis definitiva de tu generación.

\- Espere, espere ¿Y si moría?

\- No te preocupes, tengo más muestras guardadas.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto!

Todos rieron, olvidando el incidente y continuando la celebración, para el día siguiente, Harbinger y Penélope partieron con rumbo al Santuario.

Final

Ya estaba anocheciendo, al fin Penélope llegaba al Santuario cargando su armadura.

\- Por lo que me cuenta, espero llevarme bien con todos.

\- Descuida, hay caballeros serios, tranquilos, alegres y locos.

\- ¿Locos? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Alguien saltó desde la oscuridad para soprenderlo.

\- ¡¿Quién lo tomó?!

\- ¡AHHHHHHH!

Era Crusher, quien tenía una máscara extraña, algo tenebrosa como de vudú, se dio cuenta de su presencia y se la quitó.

\- Oh, lo siento, pensé que aquí estaba Daisho, él siempre me quita moi cráneo con el que practico teatro, ¿será porque se lo lanzo cada vez que estoy aburrido?, como sea. ¡…!

\- ¿…?

Crusher miró a Penélope sorprendido.

\- ¡Una chica!

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que te sorprende?!

Crusher se inclinó y besó su mano.

\- Déjame presentarme, soy el caballero de Cáncer y oficialmente te invito a mi Casa a pasar un buen rato a la medianoche.

Su sonrisa no daba para nada confianza.

\- Tengo fondiu.

\- ¡Eso no es confiable!

\- Como sea, si te apetece venme a visitar.

Crusher se retiró, Penélope empezaba a creer que había entrado a un manicomio.

\- Ahhh, Crusher, siempre tan gracioso.

\- Me siento cansada, ¿Sabe dónde puedo bañarme?

\- Hay aguas termales por allí, deberían estar desocupadas a esta hora.

\- Gracias.

Penélope se preparó para entrar a las aguas termale, sin embargo, en ellas ya había alguien.

\- Ahhhh… hacer guardia al Santuario es agotador, por suerte un baño siempre es relajante, creo que podría hacer unos estiramientos para sentirme mejor…

Por otro lado.

\- Al fin un baño, no puedo espera, sólo espero que la estadía sea mejor de lo que pienso.

Penélope se quitó la ropa y corriendo fue a darse un baño, lanzándose un clavado, al salir estaba con una sonrisa en la casa, el agua sólo le llegaba a los muslo pero estaba bien, pero al abrir los ojos vio algo más.

\- Qui… quién…

\- Ah… ah…

Eidrel estaba totalmente desconcertado, ambos estaban de pie uno frente a otro, esa noche, les costaría dormir un poco.

\- ¡AHHHHHHH!

Un grito mutuo, y el día finalizó.

DIBUJO DE PENÉLOPE HECHO POR MÍ EN DEVIANART: hawkerzero.d**** /Saint-Seiya-Gold-Reborn-Penelope-de-Piscis-624381056

PD: Reemplazar los asteriscos por devianart punto com

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Se acabó señores, la introducción de los doce nuevos caballeros dorados ha llegado a su fin, sin embargo, este no es el final de la historia, como dije antes, esto ha sido una introducción, la verdadera saga viene ahora.

Pero… (Siempre está el "pero" que arruinado todo) no será inmedita la continuación, debido a que, mis fanfics los hago para mejorar mi habilidad de escritura, y eso sólo se consigue sabiendo la opinión de las personas que lo leen, he tenido buenos reviews, por ello continuaré con esto, pero han sido pocos, así que de momento intentaré publicar esta historia para recibir más críticas que me ayuden a mejorar, pero recuerden que aquí siempre será primero, espero que les haya gustado y hasta una nueva ocasión. Los fanarts también los iré mejorando con el tiempo, espero que queden bien J


End file.
